Infinite Stratos: The Stranger
by laigunner03
Summary: A new gundam meister fell into IS universe due to an experiment. A shadow organization is watching his every moves as he's trying to go back to his own universe. Is he able to go back to his own universe intact? What would he find in the IS universe? What would happen when he's in the IS universe? Rated T for profanities and violent acts. Pairings: IxH OCx? Slight OOC Alert.
1. Introduction

A/N: Hello to anyone is reading this. I'm glad that you would at least check out my story. This Chapter is about the information about the OC I've put in this story. I would recommend reading this first to understand the OC and the Gundam and IS he will be using but if you would like to figure it out then it's also welcome.

Name: Jayr Lai

Age: 24

Race: Pure Breed Innovate / Chinese

Country: Unknown

Height: 179 cm / 5' 87"

Weight: 53 kg

Blood: O

Birth date: Unknown

Gundam: GNE-001 00 Qan[T] Raiser

Description: A young tall Chinese male that has black hair that is mostly sway to the left, dark brown blue eyes and has a moderate build with trained body. Despite young age, his face looks much older than his original age

Characteristics: He's an introvert that has some temper issue. He has a philosophical view on life but playful. He tends to think philosophically. He's always suspicious towards other at first but later get friendly with Ichika and the other after getting used with them. He's a good abstract thinker but very bad at maths. He looks aloof on the outside but depending on the situation his attitude can change very quickly. He always enjoys a good challenge.

History: Veteran of multiple battles for the Union and was medically discharge due to serious case of PTSD. Despite in the military, he's kind of lazy. After being cured, he was recruited as a spare pilot for the Fereshte in 2310 but didn't see much action and later a replacement gunner on board CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 for Celestial Being in 2312 after Anew Returner died and worked closely with Ian Vashti on the development of the 5th generation Gundam and became the 5th Meister.

 **Cover**

Race: American Chinese

Country: USA

IS: Exia R Custom

History: He was born into an average family. He always has slightly below average results in schools. Due to his introvert personality, he has very little friend. Became representative due to able to pilot an IS by accident. IS was given by Celestial Arms Co.

 **Gundam /"IS"**

 **Original (or 2** **nd** **Shift in Infinite Stratos Terms)**

 **Technology & Combat Characteristics:**

An experimental unit before the development of GNT-001 00 Quan[T]. This unit uses 00 Raiser as a base and incorporated technology that later will be used on 00 Quan[T].

 **Spec**

2x GN Rifle

Largely based on Cherudim GN Rifle design but has a slighter shorter barrel. Despite that, it has equal firing distance and a higher rate of firing. The barrel can be folded turning the rifle from rifle mode into SMG mode. Docked at the thigh of the 00 Quan[T] Raiser.

2x GN SMG

The GN SMG is largely based on Cherudim GN SMG but has a higher firing rate and improved accuracy.

2x GN Beam Pistol

Based on Cherudim GN Beam Pistol but instead of having a separate holster for the gun, the GN Beam Pistol is docked with the GN rifle/SMG and used as a grip and trigger for both GN Rifle & GN SMG. Besides, it can emit a beam sabre from the barrel.

4x Beam Sabre (Including GN Beam Pistol)

Basic beam sabre with improved operating time. Beam sabre located on the back waist of the 00 Quan[T] Raiser.

8x GN Bits

GN Bits are highly experimental weapons developed for GNT-001 00 Quan[T]. Slightly less agile than the ones in 00 Quan[T] but works the same. Located the same places as the Bits on the GN shield on the 00 Quan[T] except a bit bigger.

4x GN Fangs

Based on the Gundam Drone Zwei Fangs, these are improved version of it. Added due the personal preference of the pilot. Kept hidden in the wings of the Quan[T] Raiser. (Smiliar design to the Dragoon on the Legend Gundam but much more boxier than the original.)

6x GN Missile Pod (Each contains 2 missiles. One volley consists of 12 GN Micro Missile.)

Similar to the design of the 0 Raiser but an increase amount of missiles.

2x GN Shield Emitter

Based on GNX-II GN Shield Emitter. Instead of emitting a round shield but it emits a shield in a shape of oval.

 **Special Equipment & Features**

Bits control system

Raiser System

Blaster System

Haro-docking system (Only in Gundam Mode)

Quantum Gate system

 **1** **st** **Shift (with GN Drive)**

 **GNC-001 Exia R Custom**

 **Technology & Combat Characteristics:**

A custom unit based on GN-001 REII Gundam Exia R2 rebuild from the damaged Exia R2. It has an increase mobility and speed compared to the older unit. The GN particle created by the GN drive has the ability to jam normal radars and undetectable by normal heat seeking sensor.

 **Spec**

GN Katana

The main CQC armament for Exia R Custom. It has the same capabilities with Exia's GN Sword.

GN Shield Kai

A smaller version of the Exia original GN Shield but shaped in a rectangular that acts as a shield and has two GN Fangs which acts as a dual rapid fire barrel rifle that has half of the firepower of the GN Rifle when docked.

GN Arm Vulcan

Similar version to Exia R2. Doesn't have the capabilities of destroying MS but fill in as a role of missile interceptor.

2x Beam Sabre

Same Beam Sabre from Exia but with improved operating time located at the back of Exia R custom waist.

2x GN dagger

Same Beam Dagger from Exia located at back of the shoulders.

2x GN Fangs

Two improved version of the GN Fangs based on the Gundam Throne Zwei. (Design is similar to the Dragoon in the Legend Gundam but is able to produce a beam blade from the barrel.)

 **Special Equipment & Features**

Haro-docking system (Optional and available in Gundam mode)

Optical Camouflage

Trans-Am System

 **Basic Setting**

(In order to keep the existence of GN drive a secret, the pilot has "camouflage" the GN drive with solid GN particles which looks like "booster" at the back. This reduces the mobility to same rate of an IS but the acceleration rate and top speed is slightly higher to most 3rd generation IS. It still powered by GN so it has unlimited operating time but added a power limit to avoid suspicion. The GN particles are disperses at a minimal rate which is invisible to naked eye and to most electronics.)

 **GNC-001 Exia R Custom**

 **(Similar with 1** **st** **Shift but the cover story for the "IS")**

 **Technology & Combat Characteristics:**

A custom unit tailor-fit for the pilot fondness and high capabilities in CQC which was produced by Celestial Arms Co..

 **Spec**

Physical Katana Blade

The main CQC armament for Exia R Custom. It able to cut through almost anything solid by using high frequency of vibration.

Solid Shield

A small shield which has two funnels extending from the front of the shield which acts as mini rapid rifle when docked which has half power of an ordinary rifle. It has a anti-beam coating developed by Celestial Arms Co.

Beam Vulcan

Intergraded in the arms. Its small size makes it unable to deal any significant damage to an IS but are able take out soft target.

2x Plasma Sabre

Plasma Sabre which are located at the back of Exia R custom waist and uses a sonic blade as a base.

2x Plasma Dagger

Plasma Dagger that emits a short length of plasma blade located at back of the shoulders which also uses a sonic blade as a base.

2x Fangs

Two boxy drones that's able to detach from the shield and works as an offensive attack drone.

 **Special Equipment & Features**

Optical Camouflage

A/N: This would be it about the introduction. Chapter 1 is a just click away. If you have any questions about the introduction, pls feel free to ask.


	2. Chapter 1: The unexpected incident

A/N: Hello, Mina-san. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you can enjoy it. Any comments or suggestion are welcome and I will consider your suggestions you all give me _but_ it doesn't mean I will use your suggestion so I hope you can understand. I had this idea a long time a crossover fanfic between IS and Gundam since I've read a few crossover between IS and Gundam. I would like to give thanks to **CasualFictionWriter23** for giving me the inspiration for this fanfic and motivation to write it through his/her work Infinite Stratos: Rise of the Unicorn. It's a good story so I recommend it. This story starts the day after Ichika has joined IS Academy and I will make Ichika a bit less dense in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or Infinite Stratos. Both works belong to those who make it in the first place. I do own the OC in this story and that's the only thing I own. T.T

Sorry for any grammar mistake I made. Enjoy~!

Chapter 1: The unexpected incident.

A lone figure wearing a black version of the Celestial Being Gundam Meister can be seen in a cockpit of a Gundam. "How's the system? Is it working?" A voice of an old man can be heard through the figure's helmet.

"Give me a moment, Ian. I'm running system check right now." Replied the figure with an annoyed voice. "I know it's important to use this system to help create Setsuna's Gundam but right now the more you push the more I be pissing off and not doing my work, old man."

"Old Man? I'm not that old, I'm just….." grumbled Ian Vashti. The figure just smirked knowing that Ian hated being called an old man. "GN System, check. GN Particle production rate, Optimal. Weapon System, Check. Quantum Brainwave linkage, check." Muttered the figure while typing onto the visual keyboard on the consol. "Ok, all system green. We are ready to rock and roll."

This is year 2311. A year has passed since the last battle between Celestial Being and the Innovators. Right now, Ian Vashti and a new Gundam Meister, Codename, Jayr Lai can be seen in one of Celestial Being secret base's hanger testing the new gundam, GNE-001 00 Quan[T] Raiser.

"Preparing 00 Quan[T] Raiser to sortie." Said Mileina Vashti. The 00 Quan[T] Raiser was moved to the catapult and tilted to launch.

"Sortie preparation completed. You are clear to launch. Good luck on the test, Mr. Jayr." Spoke Mileina with a cheerful tone. "Thanks. 00 Quan[T] Raiser, Jayr Lai, heading out."

 **At the test location few miles outside the secret base**

"Alright, I've reached the test location. Ian, you receiving the data?" said Jayr as he's preparing for the test. "Yeah, I'm receiving you loud and clear. Start Quantum Gate Test." Replied Ian.

"Roger. Haro, activate Quantum Gate." Said Jayr. Haro eye's flash and the ears flapping up and down while saying "Activating Quantum Gate. Activating Quantum Gate." The GN Bits detached from the 0 Raiser and flew in front of the 00 Quan[T] Raiser forming a circle. GN particles can be seen focusing in the circle.

"Alright, gate has been formed." Said Jayr. "Well, that's the easy part. Here's come the hard part, the teleportation." Said Ian. " Are you sure you want to do this? If anything goes wrong, you might be found yourself in a god-forsaken place or dead."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Alright, destination set to base at Largrage 2. I'm going in." said Jayr as he moved the Gundam towards the gate. Suddenly, Ian's voice sounded through Jayr's internal speaker with an urgent voice.

"A solar flare has caused a malfunction of the gate. Abort! I repeat. Abort test!" It was too late as 00 Quan[T] Raiser has entered the gate and the GN bits followed it into the gate.

 **In the cockpit**

Multiple colors can be seen flashing by through the gundam. "Ian, come in. I repeat. Ian, come in." said Jayr as he is furiously typing on the visual keyboard of the console "Damn it, what happened to the gate? This shouldn't have happen."

Suddenly, a bright flash flashes in the cockpit and Jayr fainted.

 **At the Celestial Being base**

"Any sign of him at Largrage 2?" asked Ian his daughter with a worried voice. "No sign of him at Largrage 2 and any other Largrage either." "Damn it, how am I gonna tell the other meister?" cursed Ian. "Dad? There's an abnormality when the 00 Quan[T] entered the gate." Said Mileina.

"What abnormality?" asked Ian "It seems that there's a sudden surge of GN particles output when it malfunction." Said Mileina while analyzing the data. "Which means….?" Asked Ian with his eyebrows raised. "It means that Jayr probably has been sent to somewhere that we have totally no idea of." replied Mileina looking dead right at Ian's eyes

 **At the IS Academy**

"Today is really a long day after your brother has joined the class, isn't it? Orimura Sensei?" asked a green hair lady teacher that is wearing glasses and has a baby face that is a few inches shorter than the other figure.

"Yeah. Just hope my dense brother doesn't give any more trouble than usual tomorrow." Said a tall blacked hair teacher that has a stern face.

The two figures are named Maya and Chifuyu Orimura. Both of them are teachers of the IS academy and currently both of them are in the teacher's office drinking coffee and enjoying their quiet time. Unfortunately for both of them, their quiet session is going to be cut short.

Suddenly, Chifuyu noticed a flash of light flash over the IS academy and saw a figure falling into one of the arena. "Maya, order 3 student council to meet up with us in arena 6 and tell them to be quiet about it."

"Huh? Why?" asked Maya with her head tilted. "We have someone in arena 6." Spoke Chifuyu as she walked towards the office door.

 **Arena 6**

A smaller version of the 00 Quan[T] Raiser could be seen in a big crater that has been formed by its impact. "Ugh…, what happened?" Jayr asked groggily as he is trying to get up. "Where am I?"

Jayr tried to raise himself up but was too weak and collapsed back onto the ground. The last thing he saw before he blacked out again was three figures with exoskeleton suit above him looking at him.

 **The next day at the canteen**

Excited chatters about different topics can be heard every day in the canteen but today all chatters are about one topic only.

Among the chatters, two figures can be seen sitting at a corner ignoring the chatters around them. One of them was Ichika Orimura who is currently looking worriedly at his childhood friend, Houki Shinonono.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Ichika at Houki. "No ! Just eat your breakfast." Replied Houki a bit loudly. Before Ichika can ask further, he was interrupted by a girl sitting next to him.

"Hey, Ichika-kun. Have you heard the rumor?" said a girl with red hair who is currently sitting too close with Ichika causing Ichika to become red in the face and Houki glaring daggers at the girl.

"Wh…what rumor?" stuttered Ichika thinking about the incident that happened yesterday. "It seems a flash of light flashed throughout the academy and three student council student left with Orimura Sensei and Maya sensei towards arena 6 but we can't hear much more about it as the student council lips were threaten shut."said the girl ignoring Houki dagger stare.

"I see. I think Chifuyu-nee might say something about that later." Said Ichika with his hand posed under his cheek. "What's with that face, Houki?" "Nothing." Replied Houki angrily while standing up. "I've finished breakfast."

This situation causes Ichika to bow down his head and sigh.

 **At the hanger**

"Have you cracked through the security of the IS?" asked Chifuyu. "I can't. The security defense is nothing like I've seen before." Replied Maya while typing at the computer furiously.

"What about the core? Can you try accessing it?" asked Chifuyu with her eyebrows with her hand on her chin thinking. "No, I can't even access its core but there's something you see." Replied Maya.

"What is it?" asked Chifuyu as she approached the monitor. Her eyes widen at what she sees. The energy level for the IS are off the charts. It's nothing like she has seen before.

"How is it possible? I've never heard an IS that uses nuclear power." Said Chifuyu. "Well…. It's not exactly nuclear." Replied Maya looking unsure. "What do you mean it's not nuclear?" Asked Chifuyu.

"Well…. It's power level is almost the same as you can get from nuclear energy but it doesn't emit gamma ray like a nuclear does." Explained Maya looking at Chifuyu nervously "So you mean it's not nuclear but it has the same power reading of a nuclear? How is it possible at all?" asked Chifuyu.

"I'm not sure." Replied Maya. "What about we ask the user of the suit about it. I think he might be awake by now." Chifuyu agrees and locked down the hanger to prevent anyone coming in and mess around with the unknown IS.

 **At the infirmary**

Jayr's eyes begin to open before closed again due to the sunlight shining through the infirmary window. 'Where am I? Back at Base? But How?' Thoughts running through his mind when one thought hit him hard. 'Wait! Sunlight? There's no sunlight in the base.'

He begun to open his eyes and take a look around. It seems that he is in an infirmary according to the color of the celling. He raised himself in a sitting position and took a better look. It doesn't seem like he's in any Celestial Being infirmary that he knew.

The room is shaped a long rectangular and many beds were placed in the room with white sheets. 'Wait a minute. What infirmary am I in? There's no sign of any healing capsule here.' He thought.

Before he tried to get off the bed, he checked for sign of being handcuffed. To his relief, there were none. 'I need to get out of here and look for answer.' Before he could even get off from bed, he was interrupted by a stern voice.

"Don't try to get up. You might have suffered minor injuries but you need to rest." Jayr turned towards the source of the voice and saw two female standing at the door of the infirmary.

"Who are you? And where am I? And where's my gundam" asked Jayr suspiciously tensing his body for a fight. Chifuyu saw his body tense and tried to calm him down. "We aren't going to harm you. We are just teachers of the IS academy."

"You haven't answered me. Where am I? And where's my gundam?" asked Jayr getting more suspicious of the two females. Chifuyu sees that this going nowhere if she doesn't give him a straight answer. "You are currently in the infirmary of the IS academy in Japan. And I don't know anything about a gundam"

"IS academy?" asked Jayr confused temporary forgetting about his Gundam. "Haven't you heard of IS academy? Where have you been living?" asked Chifuyu surprise of his confusion. "L4 Colony Quanqui" Lied Jayr trying not to give in his real identity.

"Huh? Where's that?" asked Maya speaking for the first time since she entered the infirmary. "Huh? You haven't heard of Quanqui? It was a space colony built by the HRLs in 2598." Spoke by Jayr getting confused.

"Space colony? Year 2598? Are you sure you haven't get hit on the head recently?" asked Chifuyu with her eyebrows raise. "What do you mean by that?" asked Jayr angrily.

"We are in the year 2025 not 2598." Replied Chifuyu calmly. "Wait! What? 2025? It's impossible …" said Jayr until an image flashed through his mind. Bright lights flashing through the cockpit.

"Bloody hell." Swore Jayr. "So it works after all just only a bit too much." "What do you mean it works? And a bit too much?" asked Chifuyu.

"I believe I'm in an alternate universe." said Jayr. "Don't think I'm joking." Added Jayr seeing both female's eyebrows raise. "Alternate universe?" asked Chifuyu. "Have you seen too much Sci-fi movie?"

"Wait, Orimura Sensei. What about we hear him explain his situation first?" interrupted Maya before Jayr can speak. "Fine." Replied Chifuyu. Jayr took a sit on the bed, take a deep breath and lied. "I belong to an organization that does research on space exploration. I was a test pilot in that organization that test piloted a unit that is able to warp space or in short able to go to a far place in space in a very short time."

"I was previously a part of the United States military and experienced combat before." He continued to lie. "I was medically discharged due to PTSD. After recovery, I joined that organization to help mankind to expand into space."

"I see. It make sense now. Isn't it, Orimura Sensei?" asked Maya looking at Chifuyu but Chifuyu was deep in thought trying to absorb his story until she remembered the unknown power source and asked Jay. "How is your IS powered?"

"I see. So that why you came to see me." Said Jayr hiding his surprise. "Unfortunely, I couldn't tell you so it's classified. The only thing I could say is that it's power by a unique energy that was discovered 200 years ago in my world.

"What?" said Chifuyu angrily and before she can say anymore she was interrupted by Jayr. "Sorry. I just don't want this kind of secret to fall into the wrong hand and become a weapon."

"If so, you have two choices." Said Chifuyu since she knows she not the only one interested in his IS as a rabbit ear friend would be interested as well. "One, after you heal, you'll be on your own. Two, you enroll in this academy since you are able to pilot an IS so you are qualified to enroll and we try to help you out."

"Enroll in this academy? Why?" asked Jayr not liking where is this going. "Because one, you are the second male to be able to pilot an IS and two, your unique energy source of your IS. Both reasons are enough for the whole world to hunt you down." Replied Chifuyu.

"If the whole world will be after me then why do I need to enroll in this academy as they can simply just charge right in and snatch me." Said Jayr. "They can't because of the Alaska Treaty that said students of the IS academy is under the responsibility of the academy and they can't do anything about it so it's one of the safest place to be in while finding a way back."

"If so, then I'm in." said Jayr surprising both Chifuyu and Maya at his quick response. "What? That's the only choice I got to go back without having the whole world after me but I make up my background."

"If that's your choice then you'll start tomorrow." Said Chifuyu. "Wait! What do you mean I'm the second male to pilot an "IS"? asked Jayr.

"That's what it means on the surface, IS can be only piloted by a female. The first male is my younger brother, Ichika." Replied Chifuyu as she turned to leave leaving Jayr sitting on the bed thinking what on earth he got into and how everybody on the other side is.

At Celestial Being secret base

Shocked faces can be seen in the meeting room of the base. It was a day after the incident and Ian gather everyone in the meeting room to brief on them what had happened.

"Wait! What do you mean by disappear?" asked Sumeragi. "That what it means, he just enter the quantum gate and just disappear from our radar. The other base didn't picked him up from their radar. I'm also trying to figure it out." Replied Ian while ruffling his hair furiously.

Everyone in the room was silence until a beep broke the silence. Milenia's face appears in a small screen in the main monitor. "I might have figured out where he has gone to." She said

"Where?" asked almost everyone in the room except Setsuna which he is just looking at Milenia. "According to the reading when the quantum gate malfunctions and the calculations by Veda, it appears he might have gone to an alternate universe."

A/N: It took me about five hours to write it and six hours to refine it. I'll try to update the next chapter as fast as I could among my busy schedule as a college student. Until next time! Bye Bye! (Pls remember to R&R!)


	3. Chapter 2: The First Day

A/N: Hello, Mina-san. I'm back with the second chapter. I'll be trying to upload every week if possible unless there's any change I'll tell you all. I would like to thank CasualWriter23 for his suggestion and New Universe Returns for his input about his opinion about my story. I welcome all suggestions and input but _pls_ no flames. I'll appreciate it.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam 00 and Infinite Stratos. Both works belongs to their respective owners.

Sorry for any grammar mistake I made. Enjoy~!

Chapter 2: The First Day

 **In the infirmary**

Jayr can be seen sitting on the bed looking at his communication device that was given by Celestial Being. When he woke up 30 minutes earlier, at first he was confused in where he was when he saw the unfamiliar white ceiling until he remembered what happened yesterday. When he got up the first thing he saw was a neatly folded white blazer which he presumed it's the uniform of the academy, a letter with a beautiful penmanship and a thick book which he also presumed it's the academy textbook on a chair next to the bed which he had used to rest. He took the letter and started to read.

 _Lai-kun, I hope you feeling better now as you are going to start classes today. On the chair are your uniform and your textbook that we have prepared._

 _Your class will start at 8 so please take your time prepare. Your class will be in 1-1 so remember to bring your textbook to class._

 _I'll inform you about your room arrangement after class. Remember to meet me after class in the office._

 _And one thing please try to relax when you introduce yourself later so you won't make the girls too excited._

 _Good luck in your first day._

 _Maya Yamada_

After he finished reading, he started to look for his stuff that he 'brought along' into this universe which only includes his communicator that was given by Celestial Being. _'Looks like I have to do some shopping'_ thought Jayr while mentally listing some of the things he's going to buy. After a while, he sit on the bed and started researching about IS and the world he's in with his communicator that he modified.

' _So IS was first created to help mankind to expand to space and was turned into a weapon. Why am I not surprise?'_ thought Jayr while he mentally sighs. _'But who hacked the missiles in the first place and who's the one piloting the IS? Too much questions and not enough answers.'_

After he was done with his research, he noticed that the time was 7 a.m. so he started to prepare for what he believes to be a very long day.

 **A little while later in 1-1 class**

"Everyone~" said Maya enthusiastically. "Before we start our class, I want to announce something. Today we are having a new student joining us today. "

Maya stood up and faced the door. "Mr. Jayr, you can come in now." said Maya.

"Wait, Yamada Sensei. Did you say Mr. as in we are having another male student?" asked a girl surprised. Suddenly the whole class was noisy talking about the new male student.

Ichika was relieved that his desperate wish has come true that he won't be the only male in the whole academy. He's being suffering from day one being surrounded by females and he's glad that he could have at least someone with the same gender to talk to.

However, one long blonde hair girl in the whole class is the only one who's not squealing in delight. Cecilia Alcott, the representative of Britain, was frowning with her hand cross over chest displeased at the thought of another male student in the class as she always view male as a weak gender due to her father who was opposite of a real man should be in her opinion.

' _Another male in this class,'_ thought Cecilia displeased _. 'I thought that the Japanese male here was more than enough trouble. No matter, I shall teach him how to learn his place_.'

When the door slides open, Jayr slowly walk in while observing the whole class. The three things that he noticed before he reach the teacher's table was almost the whole class was female and they are looking at him like a scientists observing an experiment subject, the only male in the class who he presumed it's Chifuyu's brother, Ichika Orimura was giving a good luck sign with his thumbs up and a blonde female who's frowning looks like she wasn't happy to see him.

After reaching next to the teacher's table, he put his textbook on Maya's table before introducing himself as his name in Kanji appear on the monitor board.

"My name is Jayr Lai," said Jayr with a monotone voice while bowing. "I hope we can get along as classmates." After finishing his introduction, he observed the reaction of the whole class until he noticed Ichika was covering his ears with his both hands and he knew his ears are going to hurt. He wasn't wrong.

"WAAAAAAHHHH! IT'S ANOTHER BOY!" squealed the whole class loudly. Jayr flinched at the sudden noise and cover up his ear.

The whole class was again in a state of chaos as almost every girl in the class was openly stating about what they are going to do with him or complementing about him.

"He looks so cute."

"I'll be the first one to talk to him."

"His eyes look nice."

"I'll ask him out for lunch later."

Jayr on the other hand was very tense and his combat instinct was literally shouting at him to GET THE FUCK OUT from the class. _'What the hell! Why the hell are they acting like they haven't seen a male before? I know the school is an all-girl school but they must have at least known some male outside of school.'_ thought Jayr while trying his best not to give in to his instinct and run out of the classroom and find somewhere safe.

He was saved a stern voice despite jumping at that voice due to overloaded nerve. "EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Chifuyu came in looking very annoyed causing the class to be quiet in a moment of seconds _. 'Holy Hell, she's much better at shutting a whole class up than the trainers back home.'_ Thought Jayr looking at Chifuyu impressed.

"He," said Chifuyu while referring to Jayr with her hand. "Is a representative from America. He'll be joining this class from now. Lai, you will be sitting beside Orimura."

"Yes, Orimura Sensei." said Jayr before picking up his textbook. Ichika was looking ecstatic as he can finally have a friend who is the same gender as him that he can talk to in class.

After Jayr has taken his seat, Maya started the class by doing a quick review on the lesson that was covered yesterday and the whole class focus on Maya but Jayr was still thinking about the 'White Knight' Incident.

' _Where was the IS launch?'_ thought Jayr _'If the missiles were aiming at Japan, the most likely places to launch the IS to intercept the missiles are the east of China, Japan itself and probably the south of Korea. But WHO create the White Knight in the first place? Wait a minute! The developer of the IS core is Tabane Shinonono. Is it possible that she develop the White Knight in the first place?'_

Thoughts were running around his Jayr's head about the 'White Knight' Incident until he was snapped out from his thoughts by Ichika whispering to him "Pss. Jayr, Yamada Sensei want us to open page 15 of the textbook."

Unfortunately, that action was not gone unnoticed by Chifuyu. "Orimura, Lai, pay attention in class!" said Chifuyu sternly. The whole class snicker as both male replied with a stuttered yes while Cecilia just smirked and thought while eyeing Jayr. ' _Let's see what you are later.'_

 **A moment later during lunch break**

The bell rang much to Jayr's relief and Maya finished up her class. He hadn't had class for years and he felt very tiring from the long hours of class.

Jayr was about to leave the table for lunch in the cafeteria when suddenly his table was surrounded by a group of females asking questions about him.

"Are boys in America has eyes like you?"

"Are you single?"

A headache was threatening to form as Jayr was bombarded by questions asked at the same time. He was trying to be polite and tries to ask politely but their voices keep drowning out his so he had no choice.

"EXCUSE ME!" shouted Jayr and the whole class became quiet. "I would _love_ to answer your question now but can you all at least let me have my lunch and I'll answer your questions later, _please_?" said Jayr with an eerily polite tone while making eye contact with every girl around him .

The groups of girls just shuffle and open a way. "Thank You." said Jayr smiling at the girls and started his way to the cafeteria.

The whole class was silent when Jayr walked towards the door with his hands in the pocket. When Jayr had just left the door of the class, the whole class went in a state of chaos for the third time in the same day.

"Waaaah! He looks very cool!"

"I'll be the first to talk to him later."

While the whole class was squealing in delight, the only male remaining in the class was in shock. At first, he pity Jayr because he was in the same situation two days before but not that kind of magnitude and to say that he was shock on how Jayr handle that kind of situation was much an understatement.

He suddenly snapped out from his shock and ran out of the class to catch up to Jayr.

 **At the hallway**

Jayr smiled to every girl he passed by to be polite but unknowing to the girls he was observing their attitude towards the opposite gender in the academy. And every girl has the same reaction. Every girl blushed and giggled when he smiled at them and he was getting tired at that kind of reaction.

Jayr looked backwards when he heard his name being called. It was Ichika. He was running like his butt is on fire. "Jayr." said Ichika after he caught up with Jayr and got his breath. "Do you want to join me and my friend for lunch?"

"Yeah. Why not?" said Jayr shrugging his shoulders. Ichika just beamed at him and led him to the cafeteria.

 **At the cafeteria**

Currently, the cafeteria was full of people having their lunch while happily chatting with friends except for one table.

"Where's that baka head? I've told him to meet up at the cafeteria during lunch break," scolded a black hair girl with a ponytail looking impatient. She was still cursing Ichika when Ichika and Jayr walked up to the table.

"Hey, Houki. I've brought along a friend," stated Ichika happily. Houki snapped out from her cursing moment and saw Jayr and Ichika looking at her.

"Jayr, this is Houki, my childhood friend," said Ichika facing Jayr. Houki blushed at Ichika words. "Houki, this is the new student, Jayr Lai." said Ichika facing back to Houki but he didn't notice Houki has a slight blush on her cheek.

"Nice to meet you. Lai-San" said Houki before bowing.

"Nice to meet you too, Houki" said Jayr bowing. "Can you drop the horrific? I'm not particular fussy about being formal."

"Sorry, Jayr." apologized Houki.

"Never mind. It's fine. Shall we have our lunch? I'm starving here." said Jayr smiling.

The three went to get their food and seated together at a table. Ichika and Houki were surprised that Jayr had brought oriental food for his lunch.

"Jayr, I thought Americans eat hot dog or steak?" asked Houki.

"Huh? Oh that. I was raised in a Chinese background despite being in America." said Jayr. "So that's why I eat oriental food."

Both Ichika and Houki nodded at that answer and started eating their lunch. Unknowing to them both, Jayr was thinking back the time when Ichika introduce Houki as his childhood friend while eating his lunch. _'She was blushing when she was introduced as a childhood friend. Does she like him?'_ thought Jayr while observing at Ichika and Houki.

 **Back at 1-1 class**

Fortunately for Jayr, the girls were busy doing their own things so they didn't saw Jayr coming in. He took the opportunity to get some sleep before the bell rang. As Jayr was trying to sleep on the table with the remaining time of the lunch break, someone disturbed him from his sleep. "Excuse me." said a voice with a British accent.

He raised his head from the table and stretches his arms before looking at the one who disturbed him from his nap. He noticed it's the same blonde hair girl who seems wasn't pleased to see him when he introduced himself earlier morning.

"Yes. May I help you?" asked Jayr politely. The girl just looked shocked at his reaction.

"You…you don't know who am I?" asked the blonde hair girl.

"I'm sorry but I believe we haven't met before." said Jayr narrowing his eyes.

"What! As a representative from America, you should know me." said the blonde hair girl. "I'm Cecilia Alcott, representative from Britain."

"Ah! Where's my manners?" remarked Jayr standing up and offering his hand. "I'm Jayr Lai. Nice to me…" He was interrupted before he can finish.

"I know who you are but to me you are just another weak male." said Cecilia smugly.

"Excuse me. Another weak male?" asked Jayr eyes narrowing trying to keep his temper in check. "As a representative of your country, shouldn't you be polite to anyone you meet?"

"With the exception of male." replied Cecilia without any care. "I do not act politely with male as they are weak."

"I believe it's an insult to your country to be this rude towards a fellow classmate and not to mention another representative, isn't it?" questioned Jayr but it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"You…you" stuttered Cecilia shock at his question. _'How come this man doesn't react the same as any other male I've met?'_ thought Cecilia.

Cecilia was finding a way to counter Jayr's question when the bell rang. "This! Is not over yet." Huffed Cecilia walking back to her table. Jayr was looking at the retreating figure annoyed.

' _Great! Because of her, right now I'm not sure I can survive class without sleeping halfway through.'_ thought Jayr annoyed.

Ichika, who just came back from the cafeteria with Houki noticed his annoyed face. "What's with the face?" asked Ichika.

"Nothing. Just got annoyed by a blonde haired fly." Replied Jayr annoyed.

"Huh? Blonde haired fly?" asked Ichika trying to imagine a fly with blonde hair.

"A certain British representative. That is." said Jayr.

"Oh. You mean Cecilia?" I had the same situation a few days before. It'll pass." said Ichika patting Jayr's shoulder looking at Jayr sympathetically.

"If you say so." said Jayr unconvinced.

Ichika returned to his seat just before Maya came in to the class. As she put down her books, she looks towards the class. "Everyone~! There's something I would like to announce" said Maya cheerfully. "I would like to elect someone to be the class representative. Anyone nominate someone?"

"I elect Ichika to be the class representative. Yamada Sensei." said a girl suddenly.

"No! I select Jayr to be the representative. Yamada Sensei." said another girl.

Suddenly, the whole class was quarreling choosing who to be the representative. Ichika looking at the class thinking. _'Don't we have any say about this?'_ Jayr on the other hand just rubbing his temples with his hands thinking. _'Not again.'_

"Be quiet!" shouted Chifuyu while entering the class causing the whole class to be quiet in moments of seconds. "We have two names. Majorities vote wins. So who votes for Orimura?" asked Chifuyu.

To Ichika's horror, slightly more than half of the class raised their hands. "Ok, more than half of the class vote for Orimura so the class.." Chifuyu was interrupted before she can finish.

"I don't believe that you all are going to let a male to lead the class. I, as a representative of Britain, will not allow a male to lead the class. It's shameful to have a boy to lead the class." said Cecilia standing. "Having a boy to lead the class is way beyond unbearable for someone at my level not to mention staying in this country with an undeveloped culture is even worse"

Ichika scowled at Cecilia's ranting as she insulted his own country. Jayr was on his limit to resist snapping at her when she started to rant until when she started to insult other country, Jayr had enough.

"Could you just SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Jayr suddenly while standing up looking at Cecilia causing the whole class to jump at his voice before Ichika could say anything.

"Are you telling me to shut up? What right that you have to tell me to shut up?" asked Cecilia angrily.

"Then, I ask you what right you have to insult other country?" asked Jayr angrily.

"Well, my homeland, Britain has…" Cecilia was cut off before she can finish.

"I don't give a two shit about your country but one thing I know is you just insulted the whole class including the teachers and probably the whole school." said Jayr angrily.

Cecilia took a double take and looked around the class. She saw that the whole class looking pissed at her while Chifuyu looks amused at the whole situation.

"Tck. This calls for a duel." said Cecilia pointing a finger at Jayr feeling embarrassed. Jayr was stunned that she wanted a duel until a familiar feeling creep up his hands and his body. A feeling he misses a long time. The feeling of the kicks he gets from fights, either from a fist fight or a mobile suit fight. He was itching to get into his 'IS' and give it a test run since he saw the video of IS fighting earlier but this was a better choice.

He flexed both of his hand and was about to answer her when he saw something in Cecilia's eyes. The feeling of being embarrassed was there in her eyes even her body language was trying to cover it up. 'I see.' thought Jayr remembering a past incident. 'She got an ego of a gas giant. If I don't accept, she's going to get herself killed one day.'

"Are you scared?" asked Cecilia.

"If you want a fight, Fine. Time and place and I'll be there." Replied Jayr resisting to smirk.

"As expected from a representative. Although I wonder a hot shot like you from America can put up a fight. If you lose, I want you to become my slave." said Cecilia smugly.

"I accept. If you lose, you have to apologies to the whole class." replied Jayr.

"I accept. I hope you don't disappoint me, Jayr Lai." said Cecilia smugly.

Jayr just smirked and said. "Oh. I don't disappoint. I only surprise."

"Looks like that's settle" said Chifuyu causing everyone to focus on her. "The duel will be held in Arena 6 on Saturday at 2 p.m." After saying this, the whole class started to whisper excitedly about how a male IS user is going to fight against an A class IS user as they actually haven't seen before.

Ichika and Houki were admiring Jayr on how he willing to stand up even though it's not his country being insulted. Chifuyu on the other hand was amused on what happened just now. She was about to shut Cecilia up when Jayr stood up for the class… no, the whole school even it's not his world and his fight in the first place.

Cecilia was embarrassed on what happened just now. This kind of situation was the first time she encountered, a class who are actually angry about what she said. The more she thinks about it, the more embarrassed she is. She vows that she'll regain her honor and dignity by defeating Jayr Lai but she is puzzled by his reply. _'I don't disappoint. I only surprise. Why does he mean by that.'_ thought Cecilia who later shook her head. _'No matter, I'll beat him and that is all I need to focus on.'_

The class quiet down as Maya started class for the remainder of the day but the thoughts of the upcoming duel won't be leaving anyone's head anytime.

 **After Class**

Jayr managed not to fall sleep in class which in his opinion a small victory for him. As he was about to leave the classroom, he suddenly remembers he was supposed to get his room assignment from Maya. He went to the office and look for Maya.

When he reached the office entrance, he noticed all the teachers there were looking at him and was whispering among themselves. _'Never thought the rumors of the duel were that quick to spread around.'_ Thought Jayr annoyed. _'Looks like I've underestimated the rumor spreading skills the school has here.'_

Being an introvert, Jayr always hated being in the middle of the attention all the time unless it's necessary. And in a situation that he needed to get his room assignment, he had no choice but to walk into the office.

As he walked in, he scanned around to look for Maya by looking for a green hair head. He spotted Maya's green hair at the furthest end of the office from the entrance. Sighing he walk towards her trying to ignore the sounds of teachers whispering and the looks he was receiving.

When he had approached Maya, he was struggling to remember her family name trying to be formal after years of being informal around his colleagues. Unable to recall her family name, he decided he would just call her sensei for the time being. Maya didn't notice Jayr was standing next to her until he called her.

"Sensei." said Jayr. Maya looked up from she's doing, looking at Jayr blinking until she remembered that she had told him to get his room assignment from her after class.

"Oh. Lai-kun." said a flustered Maya. "Sorry, I am so busy that I forget that I need to tell you about your room assignment,"

"Never mind, Sensei. It's fine. We can be busy until we forget something else. It's common for a human being" said Jayr smiling at her.

"Here, let me show you to your room." said Maya leading Jayr out of the office.

 **At the hallway**

Jayr and Maya were walking in the hallway leading to the dorm. Both had been quiet since they came out of the office until Jayr broke the silence.

"Err…. Sensei. What's your family name?" asked Jayr embarrassed. "I saw your family name in the letter earlier this morning but I had forgotten it."

"Oh, it's ok. Lai-Kun," said Maya smiling. "My family name is Yamada."

"I see." said Jayr. After a while, both of them were in front of a door.

Jayr was surprise the number of the door was 0040 as 40 was considered his lucky number. "Here," said Maya handling out a key to Jayr. "This is the key to your room. The room is empty now so you won't have any roommate for the time being."

"Ok. Thank you, Yamada-Sensei." said Jayr bowing. "You are welcome. Lai-kun." Said Maya bowing back.

As Jayr was about to unlock the door, he suddenly remember about his Gundam. "Yamada-Sensei, do you know where's my Gundam?" asked Jayr when Maya was about to go back to the office.

"Oh. Don't worry. Nobody has touched it since Orimura-Sensei and I left the hanger. Here, I'll bring you there." said Maya.

 **At the hanger**

Jayr eyes widen then he whistles when he was lead inside the hanger. He wasn't expecting such a setup for an academy in the first place.

The whole hanger wasn't big but it was equipped with stuffs that he would only expect to be found in a battleship. A catapult to launch IS into the arena at one end of the hanger, four docking place for the IS to dock at another side of the hanger and a mini workshop at a corner near the IS dock to repair IS filled which repair equipment he had and had never seen before.

Jayr was admiring at the whole setup when he was called by Maya. "Lai-kun, over here." Jayr blinked out from his admiration and make a mental note to ask Maya about the hanger when he try to catch up to Maya.

Maya lead him in front of a large gate. Jayr was estimating the gate is around 2.5 meters tall when Maya was pressing a keypad next to the gate. A beep was heard and the gate opened.

Jayr was just surprised to see some sort of lab behind the gate but when he saw his Gundam in the middle of the lab laid flat on it back on a pad, he just ignore the surroundings and ran straight to his Gundam.

Jayr was surprised to see the 00 Quan[T] Raiser was shrunk into IS. It was the same 00 Quan[T] that he saw in front of him but only in a smaller size.

He ran a quick check on the surface to see any place being tempered with. To his relief, there was none beside cable plugged to his Gundam.

"Lai-kun, are you ok?" asked Maya worriedly with both her hand on her chest. Jayr just shook his head and Maya just sighed a breath of relief.

"Nothing, Yamada-Sensei. I'm just worried about my partner here." said Jayr looking fondly at the 00 Quan[T].

"I see," said Maya. "Err… Lai-kun. I need to officially register your IS but I couldn't access the system yesterday."

"What do you mean by register?" asked Jayr suspiciously.

"It means it needs to be in the record of the academy for your registration and to allow you in tournaments." said Maya.

"Oh, I see. Just give me a minute." Said Jayr while putting a hand on the 00 Quan[T] torso and closing his eyes.

His eyes flashed gold beneath his eyelids as he access the system to unlock the security system but before that he need to 'camouflage' his Gundam first.

Suddenly a whirling sound could be heard from the 00 Quan[T] causing Maya to look at it when she saw bluish particles coming out from both shoulders at a high rate. Before she can say anything about the particles, she saw the 00 Quan[T] suddenly became a body of particles then slowly reforms into another IS unit that was different from the one she saw a while ago.

When he opened his eyes, he just smiles at his handy work. He turned around and saw Maya looking at his new IS form with shock.

"W…What happened?" stuttered Maya. "It was different yesterday."

"Sorry for the shock, Yamada-Sensei. I had to change my Gundam's form to prevent secrets from being exposed." apologized Jayr while bowing. "I hope you can allow this to be register instead of the original one. This one is a tuned down of the original one."

"O….ok, do you mind if I do an analysis on your IS?" asked Maya after calming down.

"Yeah, it's fine but please don't do an analysis on the power source and my pervious form. The info are protected by viruses that only allow me to access it," said Jayr. "Do you mind if I look around?"

"Sure. Feel free to look around. If there's anything, tell me using the intercom." said Maya smiling gesturing to the intercom on one side of the lab. She went towards the elevator at one corner of the lab. When she reached the observation room above the lab, Maya went towards the computers located at one side of the room near the door and sat in front of it.

Just after she just started the analyzing system, an error message came out but the strange thing is there's an orange ball bouncing next to the error message within the message box with eyes flashing and 'ears' opening and closing.

Suddenly, a robotic voice could be heard through the speakers. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Begin defense protocol. Begin defense protocol." Before Maya could response to it, Jayr's could be heard through the speaker.

"Haro! Codename Jayr Lai. Abort defense protocol. I repeat. Cancel defense protocol."

"Voice confirmed. Codename Jayr Lai. Defensive system aborted. Defensive system aborted." replied the robotic voice. Jayr just sigh a breath of relief.

Maya looked at the monitor and was shocked at what she saw. There's the same orange ball bouncing up and down with its 'ears' flapping and eyes flashing on the monitor.

"That," said Jayr gesturing to the speaker snapping Maya from her shock. "Would be my partner in arms, Haro. Sorry, I've forgotten about him. He was doing his job to protect my partner from being hacked."

"Partner in arms?" asked Maya looking at Jayr through the window speaking through the mike on the desk.

"Yeah. He helps me during combat but he used to have a body." said Jayr deep in thoughts. "I think his AI system must have infused with the system when the Gundam became an IS."

"So… can I do an analysis now?" asked Maya.

"Oh. Give me a moment." said Jayr looking at the monitor and pressing the mike button. "Haro, temporary allow Level 1 to Level 5 clearance for scanning and download.

"Roger. Roger." replied Haro 'ears' flapping and eyes flashing on the monitor. "Job's done. Job's done."

"Ok. You can do an analysis now." said Jayr smiling trying to reassure Maya.

After a few moments, the scan was complete and Maya read through the report. After finding nothing wrong, she type in the data into the computer and came down from the observation room.

"Ok. Lai-kun. It's complete. There's nothing wrong with your IS." said Maya smiling.

"Ok, thanks. Yamada-Sensei." said Jayr bowing.

"No, it's alright. It's the teacher job after all." replied Maya smiling. "By the way, you need to read the manual for students with personal IS."

Maya went to the other side of the room and came back with a moderate thick book. "This manual." said Maya gesturing to the book on her hand. "Teaches you how to deploy your IS into standby mode, combat mode, and how to calibrate your weapons."

"Standby mode?" asked Jayr eyebrows raised. "What's that?" "Standby mode is when you are not using the IS, the IS will takes shape as an accessory." said Maya. "Try focusing on your IS like you did just now and try to set it to standby mode."

Jayr walked towards the new form gundam and put his on the torso and close his eyes to focus. The new form suddenly shines so bright that Maya had to shield her eyes from the light.

When the light dim, Jayr saw the new form has turned into a blue and red digital watch which has the Celestial Being symbol beneath the watch on his left hand.

"That would be your IS standby mode." said Maya. "If you focus again, you can deploy it." "I see." said Jayr observing his new watch.

After a while, both walked out from the lab and into the hanger. Suddenly remembering something, Jayr looks at Maya while pointing at the hanger. "Yamada-Sensei, is it possible that students can use the hanger?"

"Ah. Only students with personal IS can use the hanger." said Maya. "Which means I can use the hanger?" asked Jayr.

"In theory, yes. Most of the maintenance is done by the mechanics here so rarely anyone uses it." replied Maya.

"Do I need to fill in a form or anything to use the hanger?" asked Jayr, ideas of fine-tuning and customization going through his mind.

"There's no need, you can just uses it but you need to enter your name into the computer at the keypad next to the front door to use the hanger."

"I see. Thank you. Maya-Sensei." said Jayr while bowing.

"It's ok, Lai-kun. It's the teacher's job to answer the student's question. By the way, Orimura-Sensei wants you to meet her tomorrow morning." said Maya smiling.

 **At room 0040**

After getting back to his new room, Jayr took a few minutes to look around. The room wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It has enough room for two single beds, two tables, a divider and had a bathroom on its own. It gives out a very comfortable feeling that causes Jayr to like the room instantly.

After getting comfortable in the room, Jayr looked fondly at the new watch while sitting on the bed that he decided that he will sleep on.

"New world, new possibilities, huh?" muttered Jayr still looking at his watch. "Jayr stood up and walk towards the window looking at the school compound which is being bathed by the orange light of the sunset putting his hand into his pocket. "Is it this weird being in a totally different world?" asked Jayr aloud. "Whatever. Let's do some shopping."

He sits in front of the table, took out his communication device and does some creative hacking into the banks to accumulate enough funds for him before he does some shopping.

 **At Chifuyu's Office**

"Did you get hit on the head recently?" asked Chifuyu raising an eyebrow after hearing Maya's story about what happened at the hanger.

"No, I didn't. I really saw it with my both eyes." pleaded Maya. Chifuyu raised both eyebrows looking at Maya pleading face.

"If what you say is true, then Jayr is hiding something from us." stated Chifuyu after a moment.

"Are you going to ask him about it?" asked Maya worriedly remembering how Chifuyu always interrogates someone.

"No, I won't do anything for the time being." said Chifuyu looking at her paperwork on the table causing Maya to sigh a breath of relief. "Don't you have paperwork to do?"

Maya just panicked at the question and ran out of the office leaving Chifuyu to her thoughts. "If the new IS form is the tuned down version, then how will it perform with Cecilia's Blue Tears during the duel?"

A/N: That's all for Chapter 2. I'll be trying to update as soon as I can within one week. Any comments and suggestions are welcome. Remember to R&R. TQ!


	4. Chapter 3: The Fight

A/N: Hello, Mina-san! I'm back with the new chapter. If anyone had noticed that some parts of my story are more or less similar to the story Rise of the Unicorn, I would like to tell you that I'm following the first season of the IS but I'll be adding my twist in it. The BGM for the fight is my personal thinking that this fits the battle but you all are free to try out another song that you think fits best though I hope everyone can tell me their opinion on the song and the songs that you all think fits best if possible. BTW, there might be some chapters that won't be following the main timeline in the anime. This chapter is a time skip of a few days from the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or Infinite Stratos. Both works belong to those who make it in the first place. I do own the OC in this story and that's the only thing I own. T.T

Sorry for any grammar mistake I made. Enjoy~!

Chapter 3: The fight.

It was the day of the duel between Jayr and Cecilia. Excitement can be felt throughout the IS academy. Everyone, from student to teachers can be heard discussing about the duel in excitement as it's the first time they have seen a duel between a male IS user and a female IS user.

Currently, Chifuyu and Maya were in the observation room preparing for the upcoming duel. "Orimura-Sensei, do you think that Jayr has a chance to win?" asked Maya with a voice laced with worry. "I'm not sure. On one hand, Jayr has never experienced any IS fight before but on the other hand, he said that he had combat experience in his term "upscale mobile suit" battle and he have been practicing his "Gundam" since the issue of the duel. So it's hard to say." replied Chifuyu remembering the time she and Maya had talked to Jayr the next day after the duel being issued.

" _Are you sure you can beat her?" asked Chifuyu sitting behind her desk in her private office while Maya was standing beside her "You totally have no experience in a IS match."_

 _Jayr chuckled and smiled. "Well…. that's true. I don't have any experience in an IS combat," said Jayr still smiling. "But I've told you before that I was in the military and had experienced combat before and it's not any conventional combat you have in your world beside an IS. It was a mobile suit combat."_

" _Mobile suit? What's a mobile suit?" asked Maya while tilting her head._

" _In simple terms, it's an upscale IS as tall as a five stories building." replied Jayr suddenly looking grim. "But the only difference is that you kill or to be killed unlike IS which is more of a duel than a battle."_

 _Jayr took out his communicator and pressed a few button then he put the communicator on Chifuyu's table and turned it around to show a picture of a blue humanoid robot._

" _What's this? A so called upscale IS that you told me?" asked Chifuyu while looking hard at the picture. "That is a Realdo. It was the mobile suit that I used to pilot before I was discharged." said Jayr while sticking his hand into his pocket._

" _Why are you showing us this?" asked Chifuyu gesturing to the communicator. "Aren't you afraid that your secret is exposed here?"_

" _One, both of you are teachers, not IS designer. Two, this unit is considered outdated by a large margin back in my world," said Jayr smiling. "So this isn't considered much of a secret because I've told you that I had experience but not how much experience. This is just to show you that I have experienced combat before."_

" _So you are telling me that you can win her?" asked Chifuyu eyeing him carefully._

" _Hard to say. Anything in the world is possible even in combat. A rookie could get lucky and kill an Ace." said Jayr shrugging his shoulders. "You could say it's more like a counterweight for not having any experience in an IS."_

" _If you don't have any questions, I'll be on my way to class." said Jayr turning to leave after taking back his communicator._

Maya had a worried face but Chifuyu had a thoughtful face.

' _The experience he had. Is it enough to effectively counter the lack of experience of using IS?'_ Thought Chifuyu while typing on the keyboard.

 **Few hours later at the hangar**

It was almost the time of the duel and three figures can be seen in the hangar. Houki and Ichika were nervous of the outcome but Jayr looks calm as it just another day in the park.

"Are you sure that you can beat her? I heard that Cecilia's IS was design to pin down opponents and take them out from long range." asked Ichika looking at Jayr worriedly.

To his and Houki surprise, Jayr just smirk at them and said. "Don't worry. I've got it covered."

Unknowing to all, Jayr had already done his research on Cecilia's Blue Tears weaponries a day before the duel so he had thought out a strategy to counter his weakness for the duel beforehand.

Ichika and Houki looked at each other and before anyone can speak, Maya's voices can be heard in the hangar through the speaker.

"Orimura, your personal IS is here." As she just finished her words, a hiss can be heard and a metallic gate at the end of the hangar opened causing all three of them to turn towards the gate.

A slivery grey IS can be seen standing in its own glory. It looks like a knight in sliver armor kneeling before them causing Ichika and Houki to be astonished at the sight while Jayr just whistled.

"This is Orimura's personal IS." announced Maya enthusiastically.

"This is…Byakushiki." Muttered Ichika remembering what Chifuyu had told him about getting an IS for data collection purposes while approached towards the IS and touched it. As Ichika touched the armor of the IS, he suddenly pulled his hand away looking shock.

Jayr's eyes narrowed while Houki asked worriedly "What's wrong, Ichika?"

"This…This isn't the same from the IS I touched before." replied Ichika.

"What do you mean by different?" asked Jayr suspiciously, gears starting to clink in his head.

"It's not the same from the first time I touched an IS. It felt different." said Ichika with an unsure face. "It felt the same but there's something different."

' _What's going on here?'_ thought Jayr. _'Same but different? Wait! Is it the core of the IS?'_

"I think it might be the core." said Jayr causing both Ichika and Houki to look at him puzzled.

"Huh? What's wrong with the core?" asked Ichika with a confused face.

"I'm not sure. It's only a hunch. I need some…" before Jayr can finish his sentence, Chifuyu voice cut him off.

"Jayr, are you done daydreaming? The opponent has already finished preparing. If you don't show up in the arena, you'll be automatically disqualified." said Chifuyu with a commanding voice.

"Roger that." replied Jayr. "I'll explain further later."

Jayr put his right hand on the watch on his left hand and focus. The watch shined brightly blinding both Ichika and Houki. In a flash of light, Jayr was clad in his IS form Gundam.

"Woah" whisper both Ichika and Houki in awe as they look at Jayr's IS.

His IS looks humanoid. The color was a mixture of blue, white and red. The whole head and legs are mostly covered in white while the torso is a mixture of red and blue. A white headband wrap around Jayr's head with a V in front of the headband that is connected to the body at the back. There are two blue binders on his shoulder. A small white shield with blue outline at the outer part with two rectangular barrel poking out at the front of the shield was located on the left of the arm. A katana that has a smaller collar than an original katana with a white and light blue scabbard can be seen on the left side of the waist.

"Haro, check the program status." Muttered Jayr as the visual screen activated showing the status of the suit on the left, shield level simulation on the top right corner and Haro on the bottom right corner.

"Roger. Roger." Said Haro located at the down left corner of the screen flapping his ears. "Program ready. Program ready. Ready for combat."

"As soon you reach the arena, the match will start. Remember, whose shield dropped zero first will lose." Spoke Chifuyu over the speaker as Jayr nodded without looking at Chifuyu.

"So which means I need to try to reduce the drop rate of my 700 shield level. Alright, let's head out." muttered Jayr while stepping on the catapult to launch. "Exia Custom R, Jayr Lai, heading out."

 **At the arena**

Cecilia can be seen hovering a few feet in the air with her IS, Blue Tears, deployed. Her IS, Blue Tears, as can be seen by the name was blue in color. Despite its name, it's very well-armed to hit enemies from range.

Equipped with a high powered beam rifle, four attack drones and two target seeking missiles, it can easily pin down and take down the enemy from range before the enemy can close in for the kill whether it's an IS that uses mid-range weapons or worse, CQC weapon which Jayr's IS is currently equipped.

She was very confident thinking that this match will be a walk in the park but never had she thought that this match is not the same fight that she had experienced before.

As she noticed Jayr approaching the arena, she can't help to laugh at his IS.

Cecilia said as Jayr landed on the arena floor. "You think you can beat me with that kind of set up. You Americans are simply laughable." She laughed while clutching her stomach with her free hand.

While Cecilia was laughing, Jayr was analyzing Cecilia's Blue Tears with Haro's scanning program.

' _Hmm, One high power beam sniper rifle, four fangs, two target seeking rockets,'_ thought Jayr. _'Looks like the data was right on the spot.'_

"Are you going to float there laughing all day or are we gonna fight?" said Jayr after finishing going through his overall strategy in his mind.

"Why you little toad face!" said Cecilia. She raised her rifle and pulled the trigger. A bright blue beam shoots out from the rifle and she smiled triumphantly.

' _Got you!'_ thought Jayr as he saw Cecilia pulled the trigger.

As everyone in the arena held their breath as the blue beam streaked through the arena at high speed but he just raised his shield as the beam closes in. What they all including Cecilia didn't notice was that Jayr IS shield was covered with a very thin layer of green hue to before the beam hit.

Dust flies as the beam hit his shield. She look at the dust cloud in anticipation for the foolish man who challenges an A class IS user to surrender but she was greeted with disappointment and shock. As the dust settled, he was still standing on the same spot with his shield raised.

"B-but how? It's Impossible. The beam should have pierce through the flimsy shield of his." said a shock Cecilia gaping him.

"Is that all you got?" asked Jayr sounded bored.

' _Luckily the GN Field still works.'_ thought Jayr quietly eyeing Cecilia. _'I have to take the initiative to strike or else I'll get pin down.'_

"Why you!" said she while raising her rifle but before she can shoot she was stunned by the look at Jayr's face through the scope. His face suddenly looks like a predator that has a locked on onto his prey and he said two words in a cold voice that sent chills to her spine. "My turn."

Start "Gundam 00 OST – Fight"

He squat and just propelled himself towards Cecilia pushing his thruster to the very limit. Cecilia blinked out from her shock and shoot at him the second time. He just barrels rolled and the beam just passed under him.

She was shocked as she has never seen anyone who was able dodged her beam at high speed. After snapping out from shock for the second time, she deploys two of her attack drones.

Both drones flew towards Jayr's left and right to pin him down with a pincer attack. 'Damn it, I have to take those out before it could pin me down.' thought Jayr.

Jayr suddenly flipped his thrusters the other way. 'Ugh, the Gs are tough.' thought Jayr gritting his teeth trying his best to aim at both drones that are flying towards him without blacking out from the high Gs.

Once he got a solid lock at both drones, he pulled out his beam daggers from his back and throws it at the drones. Before Cecilia could responds, both daggers hit their mark throwing out a lot of smoke.

 **At the observation room**

Almost all of the people were stunned at Jayr's fighting skill. Chifuyu Orimura just looking at Jayr with her eyebrows raise.

' _He's really not kidding when he said he had combat experiences.'_ She thought while replaying how Jayr fought in her mind.

' _His strategy is bold but solid, charging straight at the enemy when in a disadvantage of lacking range weapon to close in for the kill but he got some serious instincts when he does a barrel roll to dodge the beam. And to pull off such a maneuver, he's really bold, not considering that the opponent could snipe him off when he flipped his thruster.'_

"How could he pull that move and able to hit both of the targets?" asked a shock Maya. "That kind of maneuvers would have thrown off his aim." Houki just looked at Jayr shocked with her mouth open while Ichika is getting nervous looking at Jayr.

"Orimura Sensei" asked Ichika causing everyone to look at him when he remembered that he was told to observe Jayr earlier when he first came in to the observation room. "Do I have to really learn his method?"

' _Is this she really wants me to learn?'_ thought Ichika nervously. _'I'm not sure if I have the skills to pull that kind of moves.'_

"Ichika is right, Orimura Sensei, if Orimura Sensei wants Ichika to learn that kind of fighting method, it would be very, no, incredibly hard." said Houki.

BONG! BONG! Hits were heard in the hangar. "Be quiet and just observe." said Chifuyu. Two groans of yes were heard. "Good! Now just watch." said Chifuyu curtly.

'Do you need to hit that hard?' thought Ichika 'No wonder she has no boyfriend if she's always this violent.'

"And don't think anything rude, Orimura!" said Chifuyu causing Ichika to shiver in fear thinking that his sister could read minds.

 **Back at the arena**

Setting his thruster to hover, Jayr took the opportunity to draw his physical Katana and to have a breathing space from the high G move he had pulled _._

' _I have to hit her quick before she could get her bearings and pin me down.'_ thought Jayr before charging right into the smoke.

Despite the smoke, he was able to get a solid read on Cecilia's IS core with a modified program he had program into Haro before the fight.

Cecilia on the other hand was blinded by the smoke and couldn't see Jayr so she lowers her rifle which was her mistake. Jayr suddenly appeared from the smoke at high speed with his katana raise for an attack run.

Before she could responds, Jayr charged right pass her and cutting her rifle in half causing her to drop the rifle. The rifle exploded in front of her but she's able to shield herself with both hands before the rifle explode.

After the smokes from the exploded rifle settled, she saw Jayr hovering a few feet away her looking at her with his katana on his side.

"You had enough?" asked Jayr. "You lost your main weaponry and half of your fang… drones so just stop fighting and give up. You can still save face if you give up now."

The very idea of giving up make Cecilia blood boils. Cecilia snarled at Jayr. "I'm a representative of England, an A class IS user and you want me to surrender to a hot-shot American? Never!"

Blinded by her pride and fury, she deployed her remaining drones. Jayr just maneuver through the barrage shot from her drone with ease.

Jayr raised his left hand, aim his rifle at the drone and pulled the trigger. The shots missed as the drones evaded the shot easily but his intention was not to hit the target but to put the drones that were controlled by Cecilia on the defensive before charging straight in and destroying them with his katana with two slashes.

Cecilia still blinded by her rage shoots two target-seeking missiles and charged at Jayr with her fists raised trying to punch Jayr.

'No choice I guess.' thought Jayr as his eyes narrowed raise his Katana and charged at Cecilia.

With a single horizontal slash, Jayr destroyed both missiles and suddenly propels his himself upwards causing Cecilia to charged right pass him thus missing him. He suddenly flipped himself forward turning himself a 360 turn and kicked Cecilia in the back with his foot sending her downwards crashing the ground.

When Cecilia recovered from the crash, she was shocked as she noticed that her shield was reaching critical level.

' _How…how did he reduce my shield to this in a short time'_ thought Cecilia shock until a voice snapped her out from her shock.

"Are you done daydreaming or still thinking of killing me?" asked Jayr. It was this that makes Cecilia snap herself from her rage and shock to take notice her current situation. Jayr was hovering above her with his katana tip was placed a few centimeters above her chest slightly above her IS shield.

This situation lasted a few seconds until a voice announced throughout the arena.

End "Gundam 00 OST – Fight"

"Jayr Lai wins"

 **At the observation room**

Maya, Ichika and Houki were shocked and awe at the outcome of the duel while Chifuyu just looking at the screen thinking. _'If this guy can defeat her with his IS power limited at the minimum level as he claims'_ thought Chifuyu remembering what Maya has told her about changing his IS form. _'I wonder what would happen if he faced her with his IS at maximum power.'_

 **At the arena**

"You need help getting up?" asked Jayr causing Cecilia to blinked and saw him standing next to her with his hand outstretch. "Still prideful being help in standing up or you need a minute?" asked Jayr with his hand still outstretching.

Cecilia looks at him deciding if he is really playing with her or being serious. Deciding it's the latter, she accept the gestured and was pulled up.

"Looks like I lost. Huh?" said Cecilia.

"There's first time for everything even losing." replied Jayr looking at her.

"I'm sorry about what I said last time. I believe that we started on the wrong foot so can we start again as friends?" asked Cecilia while stretching out her hand for a handshake.

"Fine by me" said Jayr smiling.

Before he can accept the gesture, he suddenly coughed violently and blood was splatted on the arena floor.

"What the…" he said before he fainted on the spot.

"Jayr!" shouted a shocked Cecilia as she caught him before he could fall onto the floor. "Somebody help!" she shouted.

This unexpected situation causes the whole arena and the four people in the hangar to be in shock as they have never seen someone spit blood and fainted. Chifuyu is the first one to snap from her shock and react by shouting to the microphone of the radio in the observation room.

"Medic needed on arena 6. NOW!"

 **Later. Outside the Infirmary**

"What happened to him?" asked Chifuyu when the doctor came out of the infirmary.

"It looks like he had suffered some minor internal bleeding when he fought with Miss Alcott here." Said the doctor while looking at the chart she's holding. "But right now his condition has been stable so he is fine right now. With his current situation, I believe he could be discharge tomorrow morning"

Ichika, Houki and Cecilia breathe a sigh of relieve after hearing from the doctor that Jayr is fine. "Can we see him now, Doctor?" asked Chifuyu.

"You can but right now he's still unconscious." replied the doctor looking at Chifuyu.

"I see. Thank you, doctor." said Chifuyu bowing. The others bow at the doctor while saying thank you.

"If there's nothing else, I'll be at my post." said the doctor bowing back.

"Internal bleeding? How could it be possible?" asked Cecilia causing everyone to look at her.

"Is it possible because of the moves he pulled off?" asked Ichika.

"Idiot, the PIC of the IS prevents the pilot from being blacked out." shouted Houki angrily causing Ichika to shrink in fear.

"True but is it possible that the PIC of his IS has malfunctioned?" asked Maya. Chifuyu narrowed her eyes after listening Maya's word.

' _Is it or his IS doesn't have a PIC in the first place?'_ thought Chifuyu until she made a decision.

"Let's not jump to conclusion first. Let's go in and ask him directly." said Chifuyu while walking into the infirmary where everyone followed her in from behind.

 **In the Infirmary**

A groan can be heard from Jayr he's waking up. Seeing the ceiling he had a sense of deja-vu until the fog in his mind has been mostly cleared.

'Yeah, what happened?' thought Jayr trying to recall what had happened. 'I fought with Cecilia then I won. Then… what happened?'

His moment of concentration was broken when he heard a noise of a door opening.

Jayr struggled to sit up to see who's coming in until he felt a sharp pain on his torso. He took a look and was surprise that bandages were wrapping around his lower torso when he suddenly recalled why he's at the infirmary.

'Oh yeah. I coughed blood and blacked out. Look like the Gs were stronger than I thought." thought Jayr while putting his hand on the bandages when a voice brought him back to reality.

"Looks like you are awake." said Chifuyu looking at Jayr. "So do you mind explaining why you coughed blood and black out?"

Jayr looked at her and said "Looks like the Gs were a bit too hard for my body to handle."

"Why? I thought the PIC is able to prevent the G-Force from internal injury and blacking out." asked Houki.

"It might somehow malfunction in mid of battle. Had issue with it last night. Thought I had already fixed it because I didn't feel much during the fight. Must the adrenaline rush, I guess." lied Jayr while scratching the back of his head.

'PIC? A device that's able to block out the G-Force?' thought Jayr quietly unknowing to the others

"After you had recovered, you be punished putting yourself in unnecessary danger." said Chifuyu sternly.

"Yes, Orimura Sensei." said Jayr with a dejected voice.

"Good. The doctor said you'll be discharge tomorrow morning." said Chifuyu. "You better take enough rest. It's teacher's order. Meet me at the office after you have been discharge for your punishment." After she finished saying, she turned and walked to the door.

"You take care, ok?" said Maya while smiling to Jayr before she followed Chifuyu out the infirmary.

"How could you be stupid? If your PIC has malfunction, you legibly able to postpone the match." said Cecilia looking at him angrily.

"Well…, one, I'm a sucker for fights so once I accept a fight, I won't back down. Two, even if I'm able to postpone the fight, your head will swell like a balloon so a knock on the head is what you need to snap you to reality." said Jayr looking at Cecilia.

"Still, you nearly cost your life. Is it worth it?" asked Ichika interrupting Cecilia. Surprise to the three, Jayr just smiled at Ichika question.

"Let me ask you one thing, Ichika. If you had the chance to save someone's life, would you take the chance?" asked Jayr suddenly looking seriously at Ichika.

"Of course, I would but why are you asking this?"

"Even if it cost your life?" asked Jayr ignoring Ichika question.

"I…I'm not sure." replied Ichika. "but if I could I would try my best to save that person."

"And there's my answer." said Jayr causing everyone to look confused.

"Having confidences is a good thing but being overconfident and cocky can kill you not only in combat but also in real life." Said Jayr

"Even without a PIC I would still try to save Cecilia life because I've seen many that have been overconfident and got hit down hard. Some got lucky once or twice but they still got hit down hard."

"So what are you trying to said is you are trying to save my life even it cost your life?" asked Cecilia.

"Yes, I will. Even if it's to the point of risking my life, I'll take my chances" said Jayr looking directly at Cecilia and smiling at the same time.

After a few minutes of chatting, the three said their goodbyes and went out of the infirmary.

'Never thought I would say something like that.' thought Jayr smiling looking at the door. 'Maybe I haven't lost my humane side after all.'

After a few minutes later, he was on the bed asleep.

 **At Cecilia's room**

" _So what are you trying to said is you are trying to save my life even it cost your life?" asked Cecilia. "Yes,_ _I will. Even if it's to the point of risking my life, I'll take my chances" said Jayr looking directly at Cecilia and smiling at the same time._

The same scene has been playing in Cecilia mind after she left the infirmary yesterday. In fact, it's been bothering her the whole day in class.

"Why do I keep thinking about it?" asked Cecilia to herself. "What is going on with me?"

However hard she tried, she can't stop remembering the scene at the infirmary when a blush slowly creeps to her face.

' _Am I falling for him?'_ thought Cecilia before she shook her head violently. _'Impossible, a man is always weak so I can't fall for him.'_

' _But he's different from the others I've met.'_ She thought still blushing getting ready for bed. _'Jayr Lai, you are one strange man.'_

 **Next morning. In Chifuyu's office.**

"How's your injury?" asked Maya worriedly as Jayr came in to the office.

"Don't worry. I'll live but I'll be out of commission for the time being." replied Jayr smiling at Maya.

"Is your IS equipped with a PIC?" asked Chifuyu sitting on her chair cutting to the chase.

"I'm not sure. I haven't done a full check on my Gundam yet." replied Jayr while ruffling his hair standing on the other side of the table. "To have a full check on my Gundam in this form might take a while to find the differences."

"Actually, I want to ask, Orimura-Sensei. What's a PIC?" asked Jayr looking puzzled. "I just browsed through the chapter about structure of an IS so I didn't get much."

"A PIC is a device that's able to prevent the gravitational force from affecting the pilot" Said Maya.

"A device that's able to block out the Gs, hmm." muttered Jayr to himself.

"Your world doesn't have such device." said Chifuyu. It was a statement.

"Yeah. Most of the time we use suits to block out the Gs." said Jayr. "And that's about the most that we can do to combat the Gs. I'll check my Gundam and see what modification I needed to do. If there's nothing else, I'll be on my way to my room, Orimura-Sensei."

After saying that, Jayr turned and left the office leaving Chifuyu in her thoughts and Maya looking at her. 'There's really a big difference in technology in both our world.' thought Chifuyu. 'But what?'

A/N: This is all. I would like to apologize first because I might be slow on my update due to my semester exam is coming but I'll try my best to upload the next chapter ASAP. Pls remember to R&R. TQ


	5. Chapter 4: Just another at school

A/N: Sorry for the late update. College exam are around the corner so don't have much time to write. This is the last update I'll be posting before my exams so I'll not be updating for next three weeks or so. I'm sorry for the wait that you all need to go through for the next three week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or Infinite Stratos. Both works belong to those who make it in the first place.

Sorry for any grammar mistake I made. Enjoy~!

Chapter 4: Just another day at school.

 **IS Academy Hallway**

It was a new week for IS academy students and excited chatters can be heard throughout the campus. Jayr can be seen walking to class with his hands in the pocket but his trip is very uncomfortable.

Everyone was chatting excitingly until when they saw Jayr, they just all squealed and just greet Jayr excitedly. Jayr was uncomfortable from the attention he was getting from others but it doesn't stop him from greeting them.

' _Bloody hell, I better get the hell out quick.'_ thought Jayr quicken his pace.

"Jayr~!"

Jayr stopped and turned around when he heard someone calling his name. It was Cecilia carrying a basket walking… no, skipping happily for some reason towards Jayr as he noticed.

"Morning, Alcott." said Jayr.

Before he can react, Cecilia wrapped her arms around Jayr's right arm.

"What the…" muttered Jayr alarmed.

"Morning, Jayr. By the way, just call me Cecilia." said Cecilia sweetly.

Jayr was in shock due to Cecilia sudden change in her attitude. The Cecilia he knows was not like this so being curious with the sudden change of attitude was much of an understatement. Though his main focus was not this but her arm clinging around his and he could actually feel her breast touching his arm.

To other man, he would either be aroused or flustered. Jayr's slight blush on his cheek shows it was more on the latter than the former but he was much more annoyed than flustered because she is invading his private space and he doesn't like being touched most of the time.

"Cecilia," said Jayr trying to be patient and being polite at the same time. "Could you _please_ remove your arm around mine?"

"Why?" asked Cecilia curious.

"Because I don't like being touched at all." said Jayr.

"Why?" asked Cecilia still looking like a curious child.

"It's… complicated but can you remove your arm from mine?" asked Jayr starting to lose his patients.

' _Huh? Complicated?'_ thought Cecilia until an idea struck her. _'Maybe I could use this to my advantage.'_

"If you promise to eat with me with the biscuit I made later." said Cecilia smiling slyly.

' _Why do I get the feeling that she's has a plan of some sort?'_ thought Jayr looking at Cecilia suspiciously. _'Whatever, I'll deal with it when it happens.'_

"Fine, it's a deal." said Jayr.

"Ok, then." said Cecilia with her smile widen letting go of Jayr's arm. "I'll meet you at class."

As Cecilia was skipping towards class with the basket in both hands, Jayr noticed that everyone was either whispering excitedly or looking gloomy.

Groaning inwardly, Jayr knew that everyone thought that he was having a relationship with Cecilia. Not bothering to explain, Jayr just walk towards to class as quickly as his feet can carry him.

 **During Physical Education session**

"Today I'll be teaching you all the basic maneuver of the IS." said Chifuyu wearing a black track shirt and pants with a loudspeaker in her right hand.

"Alcott, Orimura. Deploy your IS and take off." said Chifuyu.

Cecilia put her hand to her ear and closes her eye to focus. A moment later, Cecilia can be seen clad with her IS, Blue Tears, and she took off with ease.

Ichika, on the other hand, was struggling to deploy his IS until Chifuyu scolded him.

"A trained user can deployed the IS in less than ten seconds. Speed up, Orimura."

Ichika put his hand on his gauntlet and closes his eyes to focus. A moment later, Ichika is clad with his IS, Byakushiki. His IS hovered unstably and a while later Ichika took off slowly joining Cecilia.

"Orimura-Sensei, why Lai isn't here?" asked a girl from the crowd.

"Jayr is currently recovering from his injury so he's in class. Alcott and Orimura will be enough for this demonstrate." said Chifuyu watching at Ichika flying towards Cecilia.

"Orimura, Alcott. I want you two to demonstrate a simple barrel roll." said Chifuyu into a loudspeaker.

Barrel roll is the simplest maneuverer to pull off in the flying aerobatics _if_ the pilot is skill in basic flying. In Ichika case, he is a complete newbie with no idea of how to use his IS.

After hearing Chifuyu told them what to do, Ichika and Cecilia started to execute a barrel roll. Cecilia did it with simple ease but Ichika tried to mimic Cecilia but is having trouble.

"How…how do you do that?" muttered Ichika to himself trying to execute a barrel roll. Instead of pulling up after diving, Ichika dive right to the ground.

Before he could do anything, he crashed into the ground causing a big crater to be formed in the middle of the training ground.

 **After PE class. At Class 1-1**

"Whoa," said Jayr eyes widen while pointing a finger to Ichika face. "What happened to you?"

Uneven hair, a couple of light cruises and scratches on his face. That's the current state of Ichika when he walked into the class.

"He crashed into the ground trying to do a barrel roll." said Houki shaking her head while Ichika just sighed.

"Ouch." said Jayr wincing. "That hurts."

"Yeah, not adding that I got scolded by Chifuyu-nee for making a hole in the training ground." said Ichika gloomily.

"Ok. That's even worse." said Jayr wincing. "Why aren't you in the infirmary?"

"We did. His injuries are light." said Houki.

"What about concussion?" asked Jayr.

"The structure of the IS is enough to protect him from concussion." said Houki.

"Wait a minute, how long have you been using IS?" asked Jayr suddenly thought of something.

"I just started using my IS just for two days but I still don't get the basics." said Ichika. "Houki has been training me in kendo but we didn't have the time to train in using IS."

"Hm…, maybe I could help you." said Jayr after a moment of thoughts.

"Really?" asked Ichika looking at Jayr hopefully.

"If you say basics, then yes. If combat, that might be a problem." said Jayr, thoughts going through his head.

"Why?" asked Ichika. "I thought you are also using kendo."

"Not really. I picked up a few moves here and there in the states including Kendo." said Jayr. "But it's more of a free style sword fight than a traditional one."

"Huh?" asked Houki looking puzzled. "Free style sword fight?"

"Yeah, it's something I developed it on my own some time ago." said Jayr looking at Ichika. "So if I teach you this, it'll clash with your Kendo style sword fight."

"I see." said Ichika.

' _That explains his weird fighting style.'_ thought Houki remembering the time she and Ichika were reviewing the video of the fight between Jayr and Cecilia in their room a day after the fight that was uploaded to the school video network.

" _Houki, do you know what his sword fighting method he's using?" asked Ichika who is looking at the screen unable to figure out anything._

" _I'm not sure. The way he fights bear some resemblances with kendo but his positioning and execution is very different from the one I've learnt." said Houki were trying to make notes but failing to do so._

" _Hmm…., maybe I'll ask him to train me in IS." said Ichika absently._

" _Wh…WHAT?" shouted Houki suddenly. "Why?"_

" _Because he knows how to use the IS and he's able to win Cecilia despite using a katana." said Ichika._

" _Th…then what about our training?" asked Houki getting a bit pissed._

" _Don't worry. I'll find a way to train with you." said Ichika smiling._

" _Ba…BAKA!" said Houki while hitting Ichika's head with her training katana that appeared out from nowhere._

 _Struck with such force and wasn't prepared for it, Ichika was hit on the head and blacked out causing Houki to panic._

Houki was in the middle of her flashback until a voice calling her name snapped her back into reality.

"Houki."

"HOUKI!"

"Huh? What did you said?" asked Houki blinking from her flashback looking at Jayr and Ichika seeing Jayr's hand in front of her face snapping his fingers.

"Are you ok?" asked Ichika. "You kinda blanked out a while there."

"It's nothing." Houki lied. "What did you all said just now?"

"I said I might start training Ichika later." said Jayr. "Want to join us?"

"Huh?" blinked Houki. "Why?"

"Because I probably need help teaching this slow-brain here." said Jayr pointing at Ichika.

"Hey!" remarked Ichika.

"Am I wrong?" asked Jayr.

Ichika sighs and his shoulders droop. Jayr just patted on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll try my best but it's up to you to take it all in." said Jayr. "I'll be teaching you the theory first since I'm still recovering. After that, I'll be teaching you some basic combat moves that could help in your combat."

"Huh? Combat?" asked Ichika and Houki at the same time looking at Jayr.

"Sorry. Habit I picked up from a marine that live a few block down the street I'm living." Jayr lie thinking of a lie on the spot.

Maya entered the class before Ichika could say anything thus saving Jayr from nearly blowing his cover.

' _Damn, epic save.'_ thought Jayr mentally sighing.

The whole class was silence as Maya starts class for the remaining school hours till lunch break.

 **During lunch break**

"Jayr~!"

Jayr was about to stepped out of the class when he heard the same voice that he had heard earlier. He turned around and he wasn't disappointed.

It was Cecilia standing in front of him with the basket she had earlier in her hands.

"Jayr, shall we head for lunch?" asked Cecilia sweetly smiling.

Jayr just took a deep breath and sighed. He smiled slightly and nodded. Before he could react, Cecilia wrapped her hand around his hand again.

"Cecilia." hissed Jayr.

"What? Isn't it a gentleman's job to escort a lady?" asked Cecilia asking innocently.

Jayr closes his eyes, took a deep breath feeling the headache forming. He mentally counts to five while clenching his other hand without Cecilia noticing to calm his temper.

After a short moment later, Jayr open his eyes again. He forces himself to smile and nodded looking at Cecilia.

"Shall we go, _Milady_?" said Jayr gesturing to the door with his free hand.

Cecilia just smiles and nods not notice the sarcasm.

Both went out as the whole class watched in silent. After a moment later, noises of chatting and crying can be heard from the class. It's just another normal day for 1-1 class.

 **At room 0040 after class**

"Bloody Hell!" muttered Jayr to himself as he just entered the room.

Plopping on the bed face up, Jayr put both hands behind and reflected what had happened throughout the day.

After arriving at the cafeteria, he had spent an awful 20 minutes being fed by Cecilia with her homemade biscuit from god knows where she made them at another table.

After returning to class, the headache became worse causing him unable to fully focus in class. Not only was that, the main rumors of the day that he had overheard from the other classmates the relationship between him and Cecilia. And that had turned his annoyance up to another notch.

' _Sigh, this world is I don't know is just bloody hell or just plain crap.'_ though Jayr looking at the ceiling. _'Whatever, time to hit the shower.'_

 **A moment later. Arena 2**

Jayr was looking at Ichika smiling as Ichika is trying fly. Twenty minutes on the field and Ichika is getting some improvement compared with Jayr's earlier attempt to teach him in theory.

Earlier Jayr had been trying to explain Ichika the basics of using the IS in any way he could think of but Ichika cannot even get the concept so Jayr suggested that Ichika can go to the arena and try out.

"Why did you know that Ichika could learn properly while using his IS?" asked Houki looking at Jayr amazed at Ichika's ability to get the basics in a short amount of time.

"For the past few years, I did some studying about the human psychology for fun and I came across two theories that gave me some thinking." said Jayr.

"What theory?" Houki asked.

"The theory of multiple intelligences and the theory of practicality." said Jayr.

"Huh?" asked Houki.

"In simple terms, the theory of multiple intelligences says that there is more than one kind of intelligences in human for example, a person who is good at words could be sucks at mathematics or someone who is good at music is probably bad at sports." said Jayr. "While the theory of practicality says that people who have the ability of being practical can outperform anyone else in term of practicality but they tend to sucks at academic that teaches them just to remember stuff only."

"And how does Ichika fit into this?" asked Houki who is still puzzled at the connection between the two theories and Ichika.

"In his case, it's most likely that Ichika learn best through his body rather than his brain." said Jayr. "Just now I tried everything I could in my book to explain the basic but he still can't get it so I figure that he might learn better if he tries it out. Never thought I was right though."

' _What kind of people who read psychology for fun?'_ thought Houki eyeing Jayr from the corner of her eyes.

"Ichika, that's enough. We'll continue tomorrow." shouted Jayr with both hands beside his mouth.

Ichika hearing this nodded at Jayr landed down on the ground and deactivates his IS. As soon he deactivates his IS, he just stumble a bit but manage to regain his footing before he fell down. He didn't notice that he was tired until he deactivates his IS.

Jayr and Houki was next to him as soon he saw Ichika stumble. Houki was looking at him worriedly while Jayr was looking at Ichika looking for any sign of fatigue.

"Are you ok?" asked Houki.

"I'm ok. Just a bit tired." said Ichika.

"Come on. Take a rest there." said Jayr pointing at the hanger.

 **At the hanger**

"Are you still ok?" asked Houki handing Ichika a bottle of water.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Ichika. "Thank you."

"I think you are just a bit tired from the training." said Jayr. "I was the same for me when I first starting to familiarize myself with the Exia Custom R."

' _Well, not entirely an IS.'_ thought Jayr remembering the time he had training with the Realdo. He was panting like crazy when he just finished his first training with the real Realdo instead of the simulator.

"Talking about using IS. How did you get enroll in the academy in the first place?" asked Houki.

Jayr was caught off guard by this question but he was able to conceal his surprise with slight difficulty. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hand rubbing his back of the neck trying to think of a convincing lie.

"Well, I was previously employed by the Celestial Arms Company as a programmer. They are trying out with a new system for a new series similar to the IS I'm using now." lied Jayr. "So being a mechanical fanatic, I always wanted to check out the new series that the company is working on which is kept secret. So I manage to persuade my manager to take a look but when I touched it, it suddenly glowed and the next thing I know I'm clad with the IS. Later, I got sent here by the government."

"Wait, the same thing happened to me too." said Ichika.

"Huh?" asked Jayr curiously.

"Well, it was like this. I was supposed to attend an entrance exam for university but I got lost. I saw a door and I thought it's was the hall for the entrance exam but when I went in I saw an IS. When I touched it, there was a bright glow and the next thing I know is that I'm in the IS already."

Jayr was surprise that his cover story was more or less similar with Ichika's reason of why he's in the academy.

' _Well, I'll be damn.'_ thought Jayr. _'Never thought his story is pretty much similar to my cover. Maybe next time I need to make a better lie.'_

"I see." said Jayr.

"Ichika, do you know why you can activate the IS?" asked Houki.

While Ichika and Houki were talking about Ichika's incident, Jayr was lost in thoughts.

' _Why Ichika is the only one to be able to activate the IS?'_ thought Jayr until he remembers the time when Ichika's IS was introduced.

" _This…This isn't the same from the IS I touched before." replied Ichika._

" _What do you mean by different?" asked Jayr suspiciously, gears starting to clink in his head._

" _It's not the same from the first time I touched an IS. It felt different." said Ichika with an unsure face. "It felt the same but there's something different."_

' _What's going on here?' thought Jayr. 'Same but different? Wait! Is it the core of the IS?'_

' _Is it possible that the core is set not only woman but universally set for Ichika.'_ thought Jayr. _'If so, then why?'_

"Jayr."

"Jayr."

Jayr snapped out form his thoughts and saw Ichika hand was waving in front of his face.

"Are you ok?" asked Ichika.

"It's nothing. Just lost in thoughts." said Jayr. "What did you say just now?"

"I was asking what do mean by the core before you are going to fight with Cecilia." said Ichika.

"I actually got a feeling that the core of the IS are set universally for women and you." said Jayr shocking Ichika and Houki.

"What! Why would you say that?" asked Houki.

"Think. If Ichika activated an IS once, I would have dismiss it as an accident but Ichika can activate any IS if he choose so which means that all the cores are set for women and him." said Jayr.

"Yeah, that would make sense." said Houki nodding slowly.

"If my guess is correct, most core is unique but there should some base similarity for each core which could explain why Ichika said that the core felt same but there's a difference." said Jayr.

 **At the dorm hallway**

"Jayr! Ichika-san!"

Both Ichika and Jayr turned around when they heard someone calling their name. It was Cecilia walking towards them.

"What's the matter, Cecilia?" asked Jayr.

Instead of answering, Cecilia took Jayr's hand and pulls him in one direction. Jayr was surprised but managed to pull back his hand.

"What's going on, Cecilia?" asked Jayr.

"It's a surprise." said Cecilia.

"What surprise?" asked Jayr suspiciously.

"Come to the cafeteria and you'll know. You too, Ichika-san." said Cecilia.

Ichika and Jayr looked at each other and Jayr made a hand gesture that means 'what now' while Ichika shrugged in reply.

"Ok." said Jayr.

Cecilia smiles and pulled Jayr to the direction of the cafeteria while Ichika and Houki followed behind looking at each other pitying Jayr.

 **At the cafeteria**

Jayr winced when suddenly the people in the cafeteria cheered and clapped when he opened the door to the cafeteria. Jayr was about to ask what is going on until he saw the banner writing "New Class Representative Celebration Party" on it hanging on the wall.

"New Class Rep Celebration Party?" asked Jayr.

"I lost the match and Ichika was the one who got the highest amount of votes so he gets to be the class representative of class 1-1." said Cecilia.

"I see." said Jayr looking at Ichika who is shock.

"Besides that, you get to be the vice class representative." added Cecilia.

That Jayr admitted that he didn't see it coming.

"What? Me?" asked Jayr pointing himself.

"Yes. We thought that it's unfair for one of you two boys to become the representative so we created the position." said one of the classmates starching her cheek while blushing.

Jayr was surprised that the girls were very considerate but he was slightly annoyed that the whole class made a decision about it without asking him if he wants it in the first place.

"I see. Thank you for placing such faith in me and I'll try my best not to disappoint you all." said Jayr bowing to the class surprising the whole class.

"No, it's ok." said the classmate waving her hand.

Jayr was about to say something when he feel someone nudging him from the left. He saw Cecilia was looking nervous.

"Are you ok?" asked Jayr.

"Just need some time." replied Cecilia.

"For what?" asked Jayr puzzled.

"Our deal. Do you still remember?" asked Cecilia.

"Oh, ok." said Jayr after some time. "Don't worry about anything. Just do it and you'll be ok."

Cecilia calmed her nerves and went in front of her classmates.

"Everybody!" said Cecilia getting the attention of her classmate.

Cecilia looked at Jayr and Jayr nodded. It gave her enough encouragement to do what she needs to do.

"I would like to apologize for my attitude and for insulting you all." apologize Cecilia while bowing.

"It's ok, Alcott-san. We've forgiven you already." said one of the classmates standing out of the crowd.

Cecilia was relieved when she heard that. It felt a ton of bricks being lifted out from her shoulders. She looked at her classmates, they were smiling at her with no trace of anger on their face then she looked at Jayr and he nodded and smiled in reply.

"Thank you, everybody." said Cecilia relieved.

After that, everyone had fun at the party and went back to their respective dorm.

 **The next day. At class 1-1**

The first thing he noticed when he just came into class was that the whole class was chattering very excitedly. Normally he would give much attention but he heard most of the class was chattering the same topic. It was something about a new transfer student.

"Hey, Jayr."

Jayr looked at the source of the voice and saw Ichika was calling him while waving his hand. Houki was in her seat while Ichika was standing opposite of her.

"Morning." said Jayr after he had reached them.

"Hey, Jayr have you heard the latest news?" asked Ichika.

"What news?" asked Jayr although he had an idea which news Ichika was referring.

"Class 1-2's new representative from China." said Cecilia before Ichika could say anything. "Morning, Jayr."

"Morning, Cecilia. China?" asked Jayr. "Interesting."

"I think if she has come here to learn my fighting style." said Cecilia cockily.

Jayr mentally sigh to this. _'Maybe something will never change.'_ thought Jayr.

"I'm curious on how good is she." said Ichika eagerly.

"Same here." said Jayr nodded.

"Even if she's good, the class that the representative that has an IS are 1 and 4." said Houki.

"That information is outdated." said an unknown voice suddenly.

The whole class stops talking and turn towards the source of the voice. It was a girl that had a light brown hair tied in twin tails with yellow ribbons. She had green eyes and one of her fangs exposed when she smiles making her looking like a predator. Her uniform was very difference from the standard one. Her sleeves of the uniform were detached from the uniform.

"The representative of class 1-2 also has a personal IS." The unknown girl said. "So it won't be easy wining right now."

"No way. Is it you Rin?" asked Ichika looking shocked.

"That's right. I'm Lingyin Huang, the representative of China. And I'm here to declare war on you." declare Rin.

A/N: Well, that's all for now. I'll be trying my best to write as good as possible so my update will be around once per two weeks to once a month. Pls remember to R&R (Read & Review). Comments and suggestions are welcome. Flames….. if possible pls don't come but well it's a free world so what can I stop you guys from giving me one. TQ


	6. Chapter 5: A new student

A/N: Yo! Mina-san. Sorry for the late update. I was furiously writing chapter 5 and 6 after the sem exam. Even finished writing this chapter, I was furiously refining it to make it better. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope that this chapter manages to satisfy everybody.

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own Gundam 00 and Infinite Stratos.

Enjoy~!

 **Chapter 4: A new student**

 **1-1 Class**

"That's right. I'm Lingyin Huang, the representative of China. And I'm here to declare war on you." declare Rin.

Everyone in the class was stunned, surprised at her statement but none can compare to what Jayr was going through.

When Jayr heard what Rin said, a long forgotten memory suddenly surface within his mind and hit him with full force.

 _The sound of gunfire and his comrade screaming, explosion exploding around him, the sights of decapitated bodies, the blank looks of dead, and death is inevitable._

"Jayr!"

"Jayr!"

Jayr snapped out from his flashback and looked up and saw Ichika, Houki and Cecilia was looking worriedly at him while Ichika was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Jayr, are you ok?" asked Cecilia worriedly, "You looked pale."

Jayr was panting when he snapped out of his flashback. He shook his head to clear his head and took a couple of deep breath. This gave him a stable ground to suppress his emotion temporary.

"Nothing." Jayr lied, "I…I don't feel well, must be the food just now. I need to go to the toilet."

"Class is going to start." said Houki.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." said Jayr.

Jayr walked towards the door and he was about to reach the door, he looked up and take a look at Rin because Rin was blocking the door.

"Excuse me." said Jayr.

"S…sorry." said Rin.

Rin move to give Jayr some space to walk to the toilet. Before Jayr can go through, Rin notice something about Jayr, especially his eyes.

His eyes show the emotions of sorrows and guilt. And his eyes was harden that gave her the feeling that he had seen too much.

Jayr on the other hand didn't notice anything. He just walked past Rin and walk to the toilet.

Rin looked at Jayr as he walks towards the toilet. After a while, she pointed the general direction of where Jayr has walk.

"Who is he?"

 **Male toilet**

"The Japanese sure can make it quick." muttered Jayr as he flushes the toilet.

The new male toilet was completed a day ago. Despite Jayr knew that Japanese was very efficient during his stay in Japan during his military days, it doesn't stop him from admiring the Japanese's efficiency.

As he finishes washing his hands, he covers one of his eyes feeling the coldness of the water and trying to get a grip on his emotion. Rin casualness in declaring war is causing Jayr to struggle not to lash out on Rin and at the same time his past memories that he had forgotten a time ago suddenly surfaced.

 _The sound of gunfire, the sound of his comrade screaming, explosion exploding around him, the sights of decapitated bodies, the looks of dead, and the knowledge of death is inevitable._

"DAMN IT"

Jayr punched the wall in frustration, unable to control his emotion. Despite stating he was cured for his PTSD in his medical records, he still struggles with his emotions and his memories from time to time.

 **During lunch break at the cafeteria**

"So you mean he's the rumored second male pilot?" asked Rin as she put down her chopstick.

"Rumored second male pilot?" asked Ichika puzzled.

"Yes, there's been a rumor floating around about a second male pilot has enrolled in the academy." said Rin. "At first I didn't believe it but now seeing him for the first time. It's a bit hard to absorb it in."

"I see." said Ichika looking at the spot where Jayr used to occupy when he join them for lunch.

Jayr currently was nowhere to be found. When Jayr came back from toilet, he was late for ten minutes and was scolded by Chifuyu that it causes the whole class to shudder in fear due to the wrath of Chifuyu but Jayr had no reaction towards Chifuyu's scary scolding.

After being scolded, Jayr was punished by Chifuyu to run around the campus fifty laps in his uniform which is very stuffy of run in. When Jayr finished running, it was lunch break. Ichika expected Jayr would join them for lunch like usual or being harassed by Cecilia but he's nowhere to be found.

While Ichika was worried about Jayr, Houki was very upset that she couldn't spend her time with Ichika alone because Ichika had ask Rin to join them for lunch.

Earlier before the class starts, Ichika was able to introduce Rin to Houki and it wasn't pretty.

" _Oh, that's Jayr." replied Ichika._

" _Jayr?" asked Rin puzzled._

" _I'll introduce him to you later when he's around." said Ichika. "Yeah, I almost forgot. Houki, this is my childhood friend Rin."_

" _Wh…what?" shouted Houki. "Childhood friend?"_

 _This causes Rin to be disappointed. Rin had hoped that Ichika would introduce her not as his childhood friend._

" _Yeah, she transfer to our school after you left." said Ichika. "Yeah, Rin. This is Shinonono Houki, the first childhood friend I've told you before."_

" _I'm first." muttered Houki relieved._

" _I see. It's nice to meet the childhood friend that Ichika had been talking about." said Rin with a hint of challenge in her eyes._

" _Nice to meet you too." replied Houki in a similar manner._

 _Ichika was happy that both of his childhood friend could meet unknowing that a declaration of war was made just in front of him. To the whole class, they could see both Houki and Rin were sizing each other up only through eye contact and they wouldn't want to know what would happen if they really got serious._

 **At class 1-1**

It was a few minutes before class starts when Ichika saw Jayr came into the class.

"Hey, Jayr." called Ichika.

Jayr jumped at the voice and turn to see who's calling him. When he saw Ichika calling him, he took a deep breath and walk towards him.

Ichika was able to take a closer look at Jayr when Jayr approaches. Jayr's hair was slightly messy, his face shows sign of weariness and he suddenly looks older than he is. Despite that, he looks much better compared to this morning.

"Are you ok?" asked Ichika.

"It's nothing. Just had a rough time sleeping last night." Jayr lied.

Ichika was unconvinced because Jayr looks well this morning but being polite he didn't push it further.

"So want to continue training later?" asked Ichika.

' _Might as well keep myself occupied.'_ thought Jayr.

"Ok. Same time and place." said Jayr nodded.

 **At Arena 2. After School.**

"What did you say?" ask Ichika and Houki at the same time.

"I said I would like to see Houki to fight against Ichika." said Jayr.

"Why?" ask Houki.

"One, I'm curious on how much Ichika has improve in CQC after training with you. Two, I want to see how Ichika fight so I can see how I can help him to improve." said Jayr trying to keep his frustration in check.

"I see." said Ichika. "What do you think, Houki?"

"I think it might help you if you want." said Houki.

"I'll do it." said Ichika after a moment of thought.

"Ok then. Standard IS rules, time five minutes." said Jayr.

"Huh? Five minutes?" asked Houki puzzled.

"Yes. Five minutes. This is just a practice duel not a real one." said Jayr.

"Oh ok." replied Houki.

Both Houki and Ichika walk towards the center of the arena and deploy their respective IS.

"Ok. Ready?" asked Jayr looking for any responds from both of them and he receive none. "Go!"

Houki started the fight with a vertical slash at Ichika who manage to dodge it. Ichika slashes horizontally narrowing missing Houki. Houki then slash at Ichika who block it then it settled into a stalemate where both of them are looking for a chance to strike.

To Ichika and Houki who are both inexperience, this is normal for them, but to Jayr is another story. Jayr, who had military training and combat experiences, he was able to figure out a way to counter.

After watching them for a moment, Jayr was shaking his head. Both are just fighting as if they are in a competition. Despite that, Jayr was impressed with Houki's abilities to balance her aggressiveness with a smooth flow of attacks.

Houki's aggressiveness was forcing Ichika to be defensive most of the time but her pattern is repetitive. Ichika on the other hand was being pressed at the start of the practice but later when he got the feel of Houki's attack, he's starting to counter when he saw an opening.

' _All it takes is one slight mistake then Ichika can have the advantage,'_ thought Jayr. _'But still, there are many opening that Ichika can take to disrupt her flow.'_

When the five minutes mock battle was up, nobody manages to land any hits but Houki won due to her shield level remaining is higher than Ichika.

"What do you think?" asked Ichika.

"Well…., do you want my honest opinion?" asked Jayr rubbing his neck.

Ichika just nodded.

"Ok, then. If you really fight like that in the match, you won't be having much problem against regulars but against representatives, you are going to have _a lot_ of problems." said Jayr.

"Regulars?" asked Houki and Jayr.

"Er… meaning normal competitors or normal training students here." said Jayr.

"Oh, ok. What problems you were talking about?" asked Ichika.

"Er…." Jayr was struggling to explain it in simple terms that Ichika can understand until an idea struck him.

"Houki, how much is your shield level remaining?" asked Jayr.

"Huh? It'll be full for another two to three minutes." replied Houki puzzled. "Why?"

"I think it's better if I demonstrate why." said Jayr. "Are you ok for another round?"

"Ok. I guess." said Houki hesitantly remembering that his fighting style is very different from what she's used to.

'Hope I can keep up.' thought Houki worriedly.

"Later when we fight imagine me as your opponent and Houki as you." said Jayr looking at Ichika. "It'll give you a rough idea what I'm talking about."

After a moment later, Jayr and Houki can be seen in the middle of the arena with their respective IS deployed but Jayr's IS is lacking the shield and the back-up plasma saber as it's just a demonstration. Jayr was swinging his katana around warming up for the demonstration while Houki has a worried face.

"Are you two ready?" asked Ichika.

"Wait. Houki, just a friendly advice. Expect the unexpected." said Jayr readying himself.

Houki just looked at him and nodded.

' _What does he mean? Expect the unexpected?'_ thought Houki readying herself.

"Ok?" asked Ichika receiving no response from the both of them. "GO!"

As Jayr expected, Houki started the attack by charging at him with her katana raise for a vertical slash. Jayr just block her attack then suddenly tilted his blade to the left causing Houki to lose her balance and Jayr just spin around her and hit her back with the back of the of his hilt of the katana.

This causes Houki to stumble. When she got her footing back, she barely manages to block Jayr's horizontal slash. Instead of pressing onto her as she expects him to do, he pulls back his katana and jump off.

To her surprise, he flips his katana downwards holding it like a blade and charges her slashing his katana upwards. She manages to dodge his slash but before she can attack, Jayr flips his katana and just slash downwards with such force that when Houki block it she was pinned onto the ground.

' _What force!'_ thought Houki in awe.

Ichika was looking in shock at how Jayr was overwhelming Houki which is he haven't seen it in his life. Jayr was using a unique method of fighting that he hasn't seen before.

' _I think I get his meaning of problem.'_ thought Ichika nervously when he imagines himself fighting against Jayr.

' _I couldn't find a way to counter him.'_ thought Houki dodging and blocking his attack. _'He's too fast and random to predict. I need to find a game changer and fast.'_

Despite focusing on his attack on Houki, Jayr still have the mental capacity to observe his attack and change it. This is an asset and a liability to Jayr as Jayr can change his pattern according to the situation but sometimes he was too focus to changing his pattern that he lost his focus causing an opening to be exploited by the opponent which is what just happened.

' _There!'_ thought Houki seeing an opening.

She deflects his blade disrupting his flow and started her attack.

' _Damn it.'_ thought Jayr cursing himself to be that careless while blocking a vertical slash.

Now the tables have turn in Houki's favor. Jayr is now dodging and blocking Houki's aggressive attack. Whenever he's tried to counter, Houki was ready for it.

' _Now she's trying to prevent me from attacking.'_ thought Jayr blocking Houki's horizontal slash. _'But she hasn't figured out to land a blow. Small favors but enough for me.'_

Ichika was surprised that the tables has turn into Houki's favor. Jayr was too fast for him to see any way to counter.

'By the look of it, Houki is going to win.' thought Ichika. 'But what would happen if Jayr had deployed his full arsenal?'

While Jayr was observing her pattern and try to find an opening, the sound of his katana blocking an overhead slash from Houki suddenly causes him to have a flashback.

 _A sonic blade closing in going to pierce through his cockpit._

"No. No." muttered Jayr in fear stumbling back when suddenly human most primitive nature kicks in. It's the fight or flight response causing his eyes to flash gold.

"YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU!"

Instead of blocking Houki's horizontal slash, he slammed his katana into Houki's katana catching Houki by surprise losing her balance. Then, he attack.

Start "Monster – Skillet"

Houki just recover her balance when Jayr attack causing her to barely blocking Jayr's attack. The force behind the blade was much more powerful than usual causing her to skid back.

' _What the heck?'_ thought Houki.

Before she can fully recover, Jayr was literary onto her attacking her brutally.

' _What's going on?'_ thought Ichika. _'He wasn't like this before.'_

He was caught surprised when Jayr suddenly shouted but to say shocked at Jayr's sudden brutality in attacking Houki. He was not overwhelming her. He is brutally pounding her causing her to be defensive all the time without a chance to attack.

Jayr was fighting on pure emotion and instinct. The emotions that suddenly surfaced this morning plus the fact the way Houki fights reminds him of the battles that he had experienced beforehand was enough to caused him to go on a rampage.

' _Am I imagining it or he's getting faster?'_ thought Houki dodging and blocking his attacks. _'And downright brutal?'_

After when Jayr started his counter attack, she felt that Jayr is getting faster and faster. He's also starting to aim at the vital parts like the chest, head and legs which he didn't did it before. Houki was force to block and dodge by instinct.

Houki was about to block Jayr's another overhead slash when she noticed Jayr face was downright murderous. This causes Houki to freeze in the positon she was in.

Instead of slashing overhead, Jayr move his blade over hers and hit her katana from the behind causing Houki to lost grip of her katana.

Jayr jumps back and kicked her causing Houki to stumble and fall onto the ground. As Houki was about to stand up, she was stepped on causing her unable to stand up.

End "Monster – Skillet"

As she looked up, she saw Jayr was stepping on her and he was flipping his blade ready to thrust downwards.

"HOUKI!"

Before Jayr can react, Jayr was rammed by Ichika deployed in his IS causing Jayr to be instantly snapped out from his rage. Jayr stood up on all four breathing hard trying to figure out what had happened when an image flash through his brain.

 _Jayr stepping onto Houki as he flips his katana for the final blow._

"Are you ok, Houki?" Ichika put himself between Jayr and Houki as he deploys his blade.

"Yeah, I'm ok." said Houki tiredly.

"DAMN IT!"

Both Ichika and Houki turn towards Jayr and saw him hitting the ground. Ichika walked towards Jayr cautiously.

Jayr was clenching his fist cursing at himself for losing control of his emotion again. He forced himself to unclench his fist and too a couple of deep breath. He had an explanation to make.

Jayr stood up and saw Ichika walking towards him cautiously. He sighed as he deactivate his IS and walked towards Ichika.

Ichika put down his blade as he saw Jayr deactivate his IS and walked towards Jayr.

"Is Houki ok?" asked Jayr.

"She's… ok. What happened just now?" asked Ichika.

"I…I Do you mind giving me a minute?" asked Jayr.

"Ok, I guess." replied Ichika.

"Thanks." said Jayr as he walked towards the hanger.

Ichika looked at Jayr walking towards the hanger as Houki joins him.

"So… what happened to him?" asked Houki.

"I don't know." said Ichika shaking his head.

"I see." said Houki suddenly feeling light headed.

Ichika turn around as he heard a thud.

"HOUKI!"

 **At the Hangar**

Jayr saw Rin was in the hanger as he entered the hanger. He suddenly remembered what she had said this morning.

" _That's right. I'm Lingyin Huang, the representative of China. And I'm here to declare war on you."_

Jayr face slightly darkens as he walked towards Rin. Rin was waiting for Ichika to come in when she noticed that Jayr was walking towards her.

"Miss, you are?" asked Jayr handing out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you, Jayr." said Rin shaking his hand.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" asked Jayr eyes narrowed.

"Ichika gave me your name this morning. He said he'll introduce me to you later."

"I see. Rin, I want to ask what you mean by declaring war this morning?" asked Jayr suspiciously.

"Oh, that. It's just a way to increase the spirit for the upcoming league. I'm not really declaring war." said Rin.

' _Just as I thought.'_ thought Jayr. _'But still…'_

"I see." said Jayr closing his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" asked Rin looking at Jayr curiously.

"Nothing." said Jayr walking past Rin.

Rin turn and looking at Jayr walking towards the exit of the hanger puzzled. She was about to turn around when she heard Jayr calling her name.

"Rin. Just a piece of advice." said Jayr with a serious tone looking around his shoulder. "There are consequences for every word you said. One day it'll bite you in the ass and you'll regret what you have said."

After finished saying, Jayr exit the hangar.

Rin looked at the door puzzled at what he said until she remembered something from this morning.

 _His eyes._

' _Is the feeling I felt from him was right?'_ thought Rin until she heard the sound of a gate opening.

She turned towards the gate and saw Ichika was carrying Houki fainted in his arms.

"What…what happened?" asked Rin shocked.

"Later." Ichika said. "I need to take Houki to the infirmary first."

 **At the Infirmary**

"She just passed out from sheer exhaustion." said the doctor flipping through the notes. "She just needs a day of rest and she can be discharge tomorrow."

"I see. Thank you, doctor." said Ichika while bowing.

After the doctor has walked away, Rin started to ask something that has been puzzling her.

"What happened?"

"I think Jayr probably got carried away or something when he wanted to demonstrate something about what would happen if I fought as if I'm in a competition." said Ichika.

"What does he mean by in a competition?" asked Rin puzzled.

"I don't know but he said that after watching Houki and I do a round of mock battle." said Ichika scratching his head.

' _Is… what I felt correct?'_ thought Rin.

 **At night. Room 0040**

" _Tell my wife that I love her."_

 _Eric head was shot and he slumped into the ground._

" _ERIC!"_

Jayr woke up sweating and panting.

"Damn it." whispered Jayr.

Jayr turned and looked out at the window. After a moment later, Jayr made a decision.

"Since I can't sleep, might as well take a walk."

 **At the rooftop of the dorm**

Wearing a T-shirt and a short pant, Jayr instantly felt the coolness of the night when he opens the entrance to the rooftop.

Jayr walked to the railings and lean on it. Jayr looked towards the direction of the closest town and smiled slightly. For a moment there, he felt peace and quietness until he heard the sound of the door opening.

Jayr, by instinct, face towards the door with his body in combat position prepared for a fight.

"WHO'S THERE?"

"I didn't expect you to be up here so late." said the unknown figure while walking into the light.

Jayr force himself to relax when he heard the voice. It was Chifuyu Orimura.

"Sorry, Orimura-sensei." said Jayr. "I had a rather… emotional day."

"Emotional day?" asked Chifuyu. "That must be an understatement of the year."

Jayr chuckled at that. She nailed it right on the head.

"Yeah pretty much." said Jayr turn back towards the direction he was looking.

"So why are you up here?" asked Chifuyu.

"I had a nightmare." said Jayr rubbing his face with his palm. "And the view is nice up here so I figure it's a nice place to clear my head a bit."

"It's against the rule for student to be out of their rooms at this hour." said Chifuyu causing Jayr to look at her in shock.

"But I'll let this slide since from the look of your face tells me that you don't know anything." continued Chifuyu before Jayr can say anything. "But don't repeat it again next time."

"I see." said Jayr in relief. "Thank you, Orimura-Sensei."

"Could you explain why did you knocked Shinonono out?" asked Chifuyu after a moment of silence.

"Wait! I knocked out Houki?" asked Jayr shocked.

"Not really knocked out but you exhausted Shinonono so much that she fainted and now she's is in the infirmary." asked Chifuyu. "And she's fine."

"I see." Jayr sigh a breath of relief.

"So do you mind explaining what happened?" asked Chifuyu.

For a moment, Jayr didn't reply her question. He just continues to stare at the city lights.

' _Should I?'_ thought Jayr quietly. _'I know she had been through the same thing I've been through but still…..'_

In the end, Jayr decided to tell her. Not because she had experienced the same situation from what he had read from the files about her but for some unknown reason, his instinct told him that he could trust her.

"Orimura-Sensei, do you still remember that I told you that I used to have PTSD?" asked Jayr.

"Yes, I do remember that." Chifuyu replied after a moment of thought.

"I know it sound a bit too much but when Rin said she declare war I had flashbacks of the past memories I had when I'm in military service." said Jayr closing his eyes. "I lost control of my emotion during the mock fight."

Chifuyu's silences indicate Jayr to continue his story.

 _As Jayr opens his eyes, he saw a field full of destroyed Realdo and Helion. He ran as he heard gunfire. He ran until he was pulled by someone behind a Realdo. Jayr was about to punch the guy when he realize that it was his close friend, Eric._

" _Am I glad to see you!" said Eric happily crouching on the floor._

 _Jayr was lost for words as he sees his friend._

" _Wh…what happened?" asked Jayr._

" _One moment we were getting ready to jump then suddenly the plane got hit by an AA." said Eric._

" _Have you seen sarge?" said Jayr._

" _Not yet. I'm just as lost as you are. Most of us are scattered around." said Eric. "Come on. We need to get to the safe zone."_

 _Jayr nodded and was toss an AK-47._

" _Found this on a couple of dead. Worse than M8 but better than unarmed." said Eric readying his AK. "Ready?"_

 _Jayr nodded and Eric ran into the open first. A shot rang through and Eric was clutching to his chest._

" _Damn it!"_

" _Eric!" said Jayr while putting himself between Eric and the unknown sniper while aiming his gun at the general direction that the shot came from._

" _Don't!" say Eric while pushing Jayr back into the cover of the destroyed Realdo._

 _Caught surprised, Jayr stumbled and fell while looking at Eric shock._

" _Tell my wife that I love her."_

 _Eric head was shot and he slumped into the ground._

" _ERIC!"_

"Eric, he was a comrade of mine and the closest friend I had during the academy. He was killed when we was deployed to Egypt by a sniper." said Jayr after a moment of silence. "And I was there when he was shot in the head just to save me."

"He's the best shooter in the whole regiment and got shot by a sniper." Jayr laughed bitterly. "If he's here, he would also laugh at the irony."

"Life always messed with you in any way you couldn't imagine." said Chifuyu looking at the distance city with her hand cross in front of her chest.

"You are referring to your brother's kidnapping, is it?" asked Jayr.

"Figure you know it sooner or later." said Chifuyu calmly. "Yes, I'm referring to my brother kidnapping."

' _Blood that I've spilled just to save my brother.'_ thought Chifuyu bitterly remembering the memory that she hated so much.

"A vet once told me that it's normal for anyone to be in shock after they killed someone. He also said it'll get easier." said Jayr feeling her conflicting emotion through his innovator intuition.

Chifuyu was shocked that Jayr was able to read her emotion.

"I got used to it after some time but it never got easier." said Jayr before Chifuyu can say anything.

"Got used to it?" asked Chifuyu curious.

"It got easier to pull the trigger but the people I've kill always still weights on my heart." said Jayr gripping the handle of the railing so hard that his fist went white. "I always keep thinking of all the life I've taken."

"But you did it as a soldier." said Chifuyu.

"Even as a soldier, it's no excuse that I'm being used to kill someone else." said Jayr still gripping the handle.

"Aren't you a bit too hard on yourself?" asked Chifuyu.

"Maybe." Jayr chuckled. "But isn't the pot calling the kettle black?"

"What?" A surprised Chifuyu asked.

"Compare to me, you have a more valid reason of why you had to kill." said Jayr turned towards Chifuyu and lean on the railings. "You did it as a sister trying to protect her brother."

"But…" said Chifuyu.

"You were concern about your brother that you had to kill to protect." said Jayr looking right at her eyes. "And in my book, that's the purest form of killing to me."

Chifuyu looked at Jayr slightly surprised. After hearing the word, she felt the burden of the guilt have lifted a bit. Her friend, Tabane Shinonono, tried to cheer her up but met with little success. For a stranger to have such an effect on her, it was the first time for her.

After the kidnaping incident, she felt depressed because of the fact that she had to kill to save her brother. Since then, she's determined to become stronger to avoid killing unless necessary but the guilt of killing haven't diminished which is one of the reason she drinks.

Chifuyu chuckled slightly catching Jayr off guard. Jayr haven't seen Chifuyu showing any emotion except being angry or annoyed.

"What?" Jayr asked curiously with a thin smile on his lips.

"Nothing." said Chifuyu quickly returning to her normal composure.

' _I never thought I would show my emotion in front of someone. Not to mention a stranger.'_ thought Chifuyu.

"If you say so." said Jayr knowing that if he pushes it, he won't get anything out from her.

A comfortable silence passed between as both of them enjoy the view the lights of the city.

 **At a unknown location**

A lone figure can be seen looking at a monitor that is illuminating the dark room.

"So this is the new male that can pilot IS." said the figure smiling. "Looks like he getting along with Chi-chan."

The screen of the monitor shows a live overhead view of Jayr and Chifuyu on rooftop of the IS academy dorm.

A/N: There's the end of this chapter. If anyone manages to find out who's the mysterious person, I'll give you a cookie. BTW, I'm testing the system about the songs played for specific part of fanfic so if there's any comments or recommendations of songs, pls fire away. As always, please read and review.


	7. Chapter 6: The lull before the storm

A/N: Hihi minna-san! I'm back. I apologize that this chapter took very long to upload because college, life, shit and stuff. And I would like to apologize to Ahead1, the chapter took me a bit longer to deal with so I'm really sorry about the late update.

As always, I don't won Infinite Stratos and Gundam 00. Both works are rightfully own by their respective company.

Chapter 6: The lull before the storm

 **At the cafeteria**

The cafeteria was noisy as students chatted with their friends while having their breakfast. Among the usual chatters, the only male student in the cafeteria wasn't joining in the usual morning chatter.

Currently the only male in the cafeteria, Ichika Orimura, doesn't have the usual smile on his face while eating his breakfast instead he is having a frown on his face. This phenomenon is causing Rin to be _very_ annoyed.

Ichika has a frown on his face since Rin has met him this morning in front of his room. Although Rin reluctantly admits that she is worried about Houki but she's more annoyed about the fact that Houki is occupying more mental space than her in Ichika's head.

"Ichika, are you still worried about Shinonono?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, I'm still worried about her." said Ichika gloomily putting down his utensil.

' _Still thinking about that Shinonono.'_ thought Rin annoyed.

"The doctor says that Houki is just exhausted. She'll be fine after a day rest so eat your breakfast before it gets cold." said Rin.

"Yeah, the doctor did said that." said Ichika becoming less gloomy and resume eating his breakfast. "I think I'll see her during lunch break."

Rin just huffed annoyed about Ichika wanting to see Houki but she's happy that Ichika is not gloomy as before.

Despite feeling slightly sorry for Houki, Rin is happy that she's able to use the absence of Houki and Jayr to get closer to Ichika.

"Ichika, do…do you remember our promise that we made when we were in school?" said Rin blushing and fidgeting around.

"Promise?" asked Ichika puzzled before snapping his fingers. "Yeah, I remember. You said that you'll cook for me sweet and sour pork everyday if you become a better cook.

"That one!" said Rin happily.

"That would be your treat, isn't it?" asked Ichika.

"What?" asked Rin.

"If I remember correctly, you promised that you'll treat me to your cooking every day." said Ichika. "Wasn't it?"

Rin's hopes were instantly crushed as soon Ichika finished his sentence. She felt her heart was stabbed and twisted so hard by a knife that her heart will break. She never thought that Ichika would forget the most important detail after all those years that she kept hoping that it'll turn true. Trying to contain her anger, she clenches her fist so hard that her vein can be easily seen by others.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichika as he saw Rin expression darkens.

"KONO BAKA!"

 **At class 1-1**

"The fuck?" swore Jayr looking at Ichika shock as Ichika walks into the class.

Ichika's cheek is visibly swollen and had a print of a hand which indicates that Ichika was slapped hard.

"What happened?" asked Jayr while pointing at Ichika's swollen cheek.

"Rin just slapped me." said Ichika.

"What?" exclaimed Jayr shocked. "Why?"

"She thought I've forgotten the promise that we made when we were in elementary school." said Ichika. "I just don't get it. I'm sure I remember our promise perfectly."

"What promise?" asked Jayr.

"If I remember correctly, she promised me that she would treat me to her sweet and sour pork everyday if she became a better cook with her dish." said Ichika scratching the back of his head.

"Then why she got mad at you and slapped you?" Jayr asked.

"I don't know. She said something about the meaning of the promise." said Ichika.

"Meaning?" Jayr asked.

"Yeah. And we agree that if I win the interclass tournament, she'll tell me but if I lost, I'll have to do anything that she wants." said Ichika. "I think I just dug my grave."

"If you think like that before you enter the arena, you'll lose before you know it." said Jayr patting Ichika shoulder.

"Face the facts, I'm just a rookie compare to Rin who is a representative." said Ichika.

"Ichika, the one and only rule in war is not to win." said Jayr as he put both of his hands on Ichika's shoulder and hold them firmly. "It's to survive."

Before Ichika could say anything, Jayr let go of his shoulder and he saw Jayr had a sage look on him.

"War is not always about winning. It's about survival. If you just focus on winning, you'll get yourself killed."

"Why do you sound like you have been in a real war before?" asked Ichika.

Jayr just chuckled and starched his back of his head.

' _How am I going to explain myself out of this one?'_ thought Jayr panicking.

"But," said Ichika saving Jayr from blowing his cover. "I'm not sure if I can survive."

Seeing Ichika's gloomy expression, Jayr actually sympathizes him because he was in such situation before.

"What about this?" asked Jayr. "After school, I'll watch you do a mock fight then I'll give you some pointers."

"You won't be training me?" asked Ichika looking at Jayr surprised.

"I don't think I could fight properly for the time being but I might train you depending on the situation." said Jayr while giving Ichika a tired smile.

"Considering your situation, I think you did have better luck than me this morning." Jayr sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichika looking ta Jayr curiously.

"Well…. this morning, I went to the infirmary to apologize to Houki."

' _How am I going to explain this?' thought Jayr while opening the door to the infirmary._

 _Jayr made a mental note to apologize to Houki when he opened the door to his room the previous night but he hadn't figure out how to explain to Houki about the 'little' stunt that he had pulled the day before._

 _Houki was surprised when she saw Jayr coming through the door. Before she could ask anything, she suddenly remembered a part of what happened yesterday._

 _ **As she looked up, she saw Jayr was stepping on her and he was flipping his blade ready to thrust downwards.**_

 _Jayr was about to walk towards Houki's bed when he saw Houki looked at him with fear and suspicions in her eyes causing Jayr to be even more guilty than before._

 _Jayr slowly lifted both of his hands up with his palms open to show that he's unarmed causing Houki to flinch._

" _Houki, I'm not going to hurt you." said Jayr while slowly walking towards the bed opposite of Houki's. "I just want to apologize for what happened yesterday."_

" _You…you nearly kill me." said Houki in a weak voice._

" _I did." said Jayr dryly. "And I want to apologize for that and if you are willing to, at the same time, listen me out."_

 _Houki was silent as Jayr finished speaking. After a moment, Jayr took Houki silence as a yes_

" _I was emotionally unstable during our mock fight yesterday because of what Rin said about declaring war. I won't go into details but I want to tell you what Rin said yesterday reminds me of my past memories which are… very bad." said Jayr._

" _It's no excuse that I lost control due to it. I'm not here to ask for forgiveness but I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did yesterday."_

 _Jayr was gauging Houki's reaction after he finished stating his reason but all he saw was doubt and disbelief in her eyes._

" _I don't blame you for not believing me and I don't mind you blaming me. I just want you to hear me out." said Jayr. "That's all I want. I'll give you time to think it through."_

"After that, I left." said Jayr. "So I have no idea what's her reaction next."

"So you mean that you had bad memories and yesterday what Rin said causes you to remember them?" asked Ichika.

"Yeah." said Jayr while scratching his head.

"So that's why you went berserk yesterday." said Ichika.

"Yeah. Sorry about it" said Jayr.

"But is it that bad to the point that you can't tell us?" asked Ichika.

"It's not that I don't trust you guys. It's just that…. I don't feel comfortable telling you guys." said Jayr.

' _And risking blowing my cover at the same time.'_ thought Jayr.

"I see." said Ichika understanding Jayr's situation.

' _But it doesn't explain why I felt comfortable told her.'_ thought Jayr remembering what happened yesterday.

Since this morning, the fact that he was able to tell a part of his past to Chifuyu has been nagging him non-stop. Whatever reason he could think up, it's doesn't feels right.

' _It's defiantly not because she had been through the same thing.'_ thought Jayr massaging his temples. _'It's something else completely that…. Agh! I give up.'_

 **During lunch break**

"Hey, Jayr."

Jayr turned around when he heard someone called his name. It was Ichika walking towards him.

"Jayr, I'm going to visit Houki at the infirmary." said Ichika. "Do you want to join me?"

Jayr hesitated remembering what happened this morning but before he could answer he was interrupted with a familiar voice.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Cecilia.

"Ah, I was going to visit Houki at the infirmary and I was asking Jayr if he wants to come." said Ichika.

"WHAT?" shouted Cecilia causing the whole class to look at her and Jayr to flinch at her loud voice.

"Keep it down." said Ichika hurriedly.

"What happened to Shinonono-san?" asked Cecilia lowering her voice.

"She…" said Jayr.

"She fainted when we were practicing yesterday." said Ichika hurriedly cutting Jayr off.

" _Really?_ " asked Cecilia looking at Jayr.

Jayr just sighed when he saw Ichika gave him the look that says don't tell her.

"Yeah." said Jayr nodding.

"Then come on." said Cecilia catching Jayr off guard by dragging Jayr out of the class.

Jayr seeing that he have no choice. He let himself get dragged by Cecilia and trying to ignore the feeling of her breast touching his arm with Ichika following behind whiles the whole class looking at them.

 **Later. At the infirmary**

Houki just finished wearing her uniform when she heard the sound of the door open.

When she saw the first two figures came in, she was surprised but when the last figure entered the infirmary, she instantly remember the conversation she had a while ago after Jayr left.

"How are you feeling, Houki?" asked Ichika before Houki could say anything.

"A bit tired but I can manage." said Houki the pointed at Cecilia. "Why is she here?"

"She heard about you being in the infirmary and she practically dragged me here." said Jayr sighing causing Cecilia giving him a glare. "Good to see you up."

"Thanks." said Houki smiling slightly. "About yesterday…., I don't blame you."

That statement alone was more than enough to make Jayr shocked.

"B..but why?" asked Jayr after he found his voice to speak.

"Orimura-sensei told me about your situation and if I'm in your situation I would probably reacted the same." said Houki while slightly glancing towards Ichika.

"Wait! What did she told you?" asked Jayr starting to feel a bit worried.

"She didn't tell me the particulars but she told me that you had suffered a lot in the past which causes you to overreact." said Houki.

"I see." said Jayr while sighing a breath of relief.

"What is she talking about?" asked Cecilia glaring at Jayr.

"Nothing." said Jayr before turning to leave. "I got something to do. See you guys later."

After that, Jayr just quietly walks out the infirmary leaving the remaining three at the infirmary looking at the door where Jayr left.

"What is going on?" asked Cecilia glaring at Houki.

 **At Orimura Chifuyu's office**

' _Why do I get a feeling that I'm going to be disturbed?'_

That was the first thought that came through mind when Orimura Chifuyu started marking her papers.

Right on Chifuyu's instinct a soft sound of the door being knock can be heard.

"Orimura-Sensei?"

To Chifuyu's surprise, it was Jayr voice coming through the door.

"It's me Jayr Lai." said Jayr over the door.

"Come in" replied Chifuyu in her most official teacher voice hiding the fact that Chifuyu had an idea why Jayr came to her office.

Chifuyu notices that Jayr was holding a brown color can but she couldn't figure out what is it as Jayr closes the door.

Jayr suddenly stop in his tracks and pointed at the stack of papers on her desk.

"Er… am I disturbing you, Orimura-Sensei?"

"It's nothing. I've just started marking this." said Chifuyu dismissively. "What brings you here?"

Jayr walk towards her desk before standing in front of her desk and put the can that he has been holding since he came in.

"I'm not sure if you drink coffee or like this particular brand of coffee but I just want to tell you that I'm thankful that you help me with the issue with Houki and not telling her about my past." said Jayr.

"Is that all?" asked Chifuyu with a blanked face.

"Yeah, that's all." said Jayr before bowing. "Sorry to disturb you. I'll be going out."

Without Chifuyu realizing, a small smile was unconsciously form on her lips and her mood was pretty good for the whole day.

 **After school. Arena 3**

"Why are you the one teaching me?" asked Ichika looking at Jayr nervously.

"Because Houki still need her rest and I don't mind teaching you." said Jayr before his face turn serious. "And I won't go out of control like yesterday. And this is a vow I intend to keep."

Seeing that he has no choice and the resolve on Jayr's face, Ichika just sigh and prepare himself for the upcoming training.

"Are you ready?" asked Jayr before receiving a nod in return.

"Ok, here I come." said Jayr while raising his katana.

 **One hour and thirty minutes later**

Exhausted wasn't enough to describe what Ichika's current situation. Ichika felt that his entire body was made out lead. Jayr tactics was aggressive that Ichika was forced to be defensive but that didn't managed to stop Jayr to land blows onto him.

"Need a hand?" asked Jayr extended his hand to Ichika.

"Thanks." said Ichika while taking Jayr's offer. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Jayr instantly recalls his experiences during his military services and stare into the distance as if he hadn't heard Ichika question before snapping back into reality.

"You won't trust me if I told you." said Jayr while shaking his head. "Trust me."

"And here comes trouble." said Jayr looking past Ichika's shoulder causing Ichika to look behind him.

Ichika saw his sister wearing her track outfit walking towards them while holding a shinai.

"Lai, you are free to rest I'll take over." said Chifuyu.

"Ok, Orimura-Sensei." said Jayr while nodding then turning towards Ichika. "I'll be doing maintenance so I won't be joining you and Houki for dinner."

After getting a nod from Ichika, Jayr started walking towards the hanger.

"Don't be too rough on him." said Jayr softly that only Chifuyu could hear him as Jayr walk past Chifuyu.

Chifuyu was surprised having such statement from Jayr but to Chifuyu credit, she didn't show it.

"Chifuyu-nee..." said Ichika.

"It's Orimura-Sensei." said Chifuyu sternly causing Ichika to cover in fear.

"Yes, Orimura-Sensei." said Ichika meekly.

Jayr just smirk hearing the exchange between siblings as he enters the hanger.

 **A little while later at the hanger**

"Jayr!"

Jayr was focus on doing maintenance on his IS that he jumped when he heard someone calling him. He turned around and sighed when he saw the owner of the voice. It was Cecilia.

"Jayr, do you want to join me for dinner?" asked Cecilia sweetly.

"Thanks but no thanks." replied Jayr bluntly before turning back looking at the report. "Sorry."

Cecilia just frowns at his answer until she thought of an idea.

Jayr was frowning while looking at the analysis report shown on the workshop monitor screen when his instinct told him that something bad is going to happen.

Before he could ponder about it, somebody hugs him from behind and he felt something _very_ soft touching his back and it doesn't take a genius to figure it out what it was.

"Can you join me for dinner, _please_?" asked Cecilia in her cutest voice that she could muster next to his ear.

To any other person, they would most likely blush and say yes. In Jayr's case, he was itching to shove her away and shout at her to fuck off but he hesitated because the report he was going through is the report on the GN drives and he was afraid that if he refuses her, she will try ask him again and again to the point that she might see the report and starts to ask questions that he wouldn't answer.

' _The things I do for Celestial Being.'_ thought Jayr while sighing after a short moment of pondering.

" _All_ right." said Jayr unreluctantly.

' _Yes! My plan worked!'_ thought Cecilia.

"Give me a moment." said Jayr while transferring the report to his communicator for viewing later and turn towards his IS in its inactive mode.

Jayr puts his hand on the chest of the IS and closes his eyes. A short moment later and a bright flash, his IS is back in its closed formed.

"All right." said Jayr while turning towards to Cecilia unreluctantly. "Let's go."

Before Jayr can react, Cecilia cling onto his arms causing Jayr to sigh and rubbed his temple with his free hand.

' _It's going to be a very long dinner.'_ thought Jayr while being dragged by Cecilia out from the hanger.

 **At room 0040**

"Thank god that I managed to disappear." muttered Jayr to himself as he entered his room. "If I stayed there for a bloody second longer, I swear I'll go nuts."

For a solid half an hour, Jayr was embarrassly spoon-fed by Cecilia which he would refuses in the first place but knowing her character she wouldn't hear one bit so he had no choice to go along until she said that she had brought cookies along to eat.

Jayr shivered when he remembered the time when he first ate her cookies. It was absolute terrible and he still remembers the taste of the cookies in his mouth that it nearly makes him have the need to go to the toilet and puke.

Jayr wouldn't want to go that experience again so he made up an excuse of needing to finish his homework that he needs to passes up tomorrow. Jayr walked out of the cafeteria before Cecilia could say anything.

Jayr knew it's rude not appreciating the effort that Cecilia had put into her cookies but he rather not want to go through the horrifying experience again.

"May god help whoever eats her cookies." said Jayr while taking a seat on the chair and closes his eyes.

After a moment of relaxing on the chair, Jayr straighten himself and took out his communicator and open up the report that he was supposed to be reading earlier.

"Well, let's get to work." said Jayr smiling.

Not even a minute has passed when the sound of the door knocking could be heard.

" _Bloody fucking hell_ , don't tell me it's _her_ again." muttered Jayr to himself before pocketing his communicator and stood up.

' _If there's a god in the world, may he give me strength to deal with her because I have absolutely have no energy to deal with her.'_ thought Jayr before he opened the door.

To his surprise and relief, it was Ichika standing in front of his door.

"Am I disturbing you?' asked Ichika while rubbing his neck.

' _He seems nervous.'_ thought Jayr. ' _I wonder what's up.'_

"Nah, I don't mind as long you aren't Cecilia." said Jayr causing Ichika to look at him puzzled. "Don't ask. Wanna come in?"

"Ye..yeah, thank you." said Ichika.

"What's the matter?" asked Jayr as Ichika sat on one of the beds. "You seem nervous."

"Well… I'm just nervous for the match." said Ichika. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to face Rin."

"Didn't your sister gave you some tips or moves to help you?" asked Jayr.

"She did but I'm not sure if I can pull it off." said Ichika sighing.

"Why do you think like that?" asked Jayr puzzled.

"Just faced the facts, I'm a rookie compared to Rin who is a representative." said Ichika looking down. "And by the way, it's my first deployment with the Byakushiki."

Jayr remember what he had told his CO during his first deployment when he looked at Ichika nervous face. It was exactly the same reason as his years ago except Ichika is nervous of losing and he's afraid of dying.

"It's the pilots who win battles not the spec of the suit that you are deployed with." said Jayr after a moment of silence causing Ichika to look up and saw a faraway look on Jayr's face.

"That's mean I will lose." said Ichika even more dejected.

"No, you're wrong. What I meant is it's the will of the pilot that wins battles. Skills is also a factor here but a strong will can even win most skilled pilots." said Jayr before looking at Ichika straight in the eye.

"Tell me, what drives you to come here to consult me?" asked Jayr bluntly causing Ichika to look at him surprised.

"Because I'm nervous because of the match." said Ichika.

"That's your feelings for the match." said Jayr "Not your reason to fight. Look deeper within you and tell me what your motivation."

"I don't get what you mean." said Ichika puzzled.

"Look, you may be enrolled in this school for a different reason than the others but I get a feel of your character that your main motivation is not because you are in school." said Jayr. "So what's your real motivation?"

Ichika took his time to do some deep thinking which he rarely do. Jayr was right about certain parts of character causing Ichika to able to see a clearer picture of his motivation but it's still partly blur out causing Ichika unable to figure it out at all.

"Ichika, I want you to take your time to figure it out don't try to rush it but overall I think you'll be fine because I think you have the ability to master the Byakushiki since it was your sister IS in the first place and you are her brother after all." said Jayr after a moment.

Ichika widens his eyes as he remembers Chifuyu saying the same thing a while ago.

" _After all, you are my brother." said Chifuyu with a small smile on her face._

Then suddenly Ichika felt that the last piece of the puzzle has fell into place. It was his sister. His sister has been his motivation all along. Since his sister left him alone in the house to work, he has been always trying his best to not to be a burden to his sister.

"I see the last piece of the puzzle has fell in place, isn't it?" asked Jayr seeing Ichika started to smile. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I think… no, I believe that I know what my motivation is." said Ichika looking at Jayr in the eyes.

Jayr smiled when he sees the fiery determination in Ichika's eyes.

"What's is it?" asked Jayr still smiling.

"My sister." said Ichika. "But what does this have to with the match?"

"Because _that's_ the reason that's motivates you." said Jayr. "One thing that I learn is if you don't have a clear clarity of what you want to fight for, you'll started to doubt yourself and get yourself killed sooner or later."

"I see." said Ichika when suddenly he thought of something. "Wait, why do you sounds like you have been through the same thing before?"

' _He's sharper than I thought.'_ thought Jayr chuckling.

"I can't tell you the details," said Jayr after a moment of hesitation. "But yeah, I've been through something similar."

"But first," said Jayr standing up and walking towards the door. "It'll be rude not to entertain two more guests."

"Two more guests?" asked Ichika curious.

"Yes, two more guests," said Jayr suddenly opening the door. "That are eavesdropping our conversation."

Two person immediately fell onto the floor as Jayr open the door that causes Ichika's eyes widen in shock. It was Cecilia and Houki.

"I would expect this from Cecilia but what are you doing here, Houki?" asked Jayr causing Houki to blush and stutter.

"Well, if both of you have nothing to do, I would like talk to the both of you about a proposal." said Jayr cutting Houki off.

This drew a curious look from Cecilia and Houki.

A/N: And that's all for this chapter. And as always please remember to read and review. It's important for a rookie writer like me.


	8. Chapter 7A: Signs of the raging storms

A/N: Hello minna-san. I'm back from the 'dead' so to say. I apologize for my late update. Had a couple serious writers block, college stuffs, life and so on. Just a quick heads up just in case, this particular chapter is just part one out of two parts for one of the episode in Infinite Stratos. Besides that, due to the word limit on the chap title so the name would be slightly different. Anyway, enjoy!

As usual, I don't own Infinite Stratos and Gundam 00. Both works are rightfully own by their respective company. (Though I hope I do T.T)

Chapter 7 (Part I): Signs of the raging storms

 **Unknown Location**

A group of technicians can be seen working on their respective jobs in a hanger. Some are discussing with each other, some are working on the computer. In the middle of the busy technicians, stood a tall man wearing a uniform that indicates that he's the head mechanic eyeing the IS that stood in the middle of the hanger with a hint of pride in his eyes.

' _How far we have come?'_ mused the man to himself. _'From sticks and stone to this.'_

His train of thoughts was broken as he heard a sound of the automatic door opening. He turned around and straighten himself as he saw a female walked towards him.

"What's the status of the prototype?" asked the female as she stood in front of the head mechanic.

"The prototype is 100% ready, Ma'am." said the man.

"What about the OS?"

"All green in all sections."

"Then launch the prototype," order female looking at the IS and smiling sadistically. "Target... IS academy."

 **IS Academy Hanger**

' _What the?'_ thought Jayr while turning his head towards a direction.

"What's the matter?" asked Cecilia looking at him curiously.

"Nothing." said Jayr.

' _What was that just now?'_ thought Jayr quietly then slightly shook his head. _'Forget it.'_

Jayr leaned on the wall looking at Houki talking to Ichika who is looking very nervous and is ignoring her.

' _I don't blame him since this is his first deployment with the Byakushiki,'_ thought Jayr. _'But he's too wound up to listen to her at all.'_

' _Looks like he needs a little bit of a push.'_ thought Jayr while pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Ichika.

Despite Houki efforts to help Ichika to ease his nerves, it doesn't seems to work and it's starting to worry Houki.

' _How can I help him?'_ thought Houki to herself while glancing at Ichika at her corner of her eyes. _'He's not listening at all.'_

The whole room including Ichika was caught off guard when Jayr grabbed Ichika and pulled him on level to Jayr's face and punch Ichika at his stomach.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Houki.

Ichika eyes widen not from the punch which was very light but from the fact that he was snapped into reality.

Jayr ignored Houki and looked at Ichika right at his eyes.

"Look, I know you are nervous and scared but this is too much." said Jayr eyes narrow. "Just remember this: Get out there and don't give a _fuck_."

Just then, Chifuyu's voice came over the speakers.

"Orimura, if you don't go out now you'll be disqualified."

Jayr let go of Ichika and nodded at the catapult.

"Now get out there and survive."

 **Arena**

Rin was in her IS hovering over the arena as she waits Ichika to reach the arena making her first mistake: Not to count your chicks before they are hatched.

' _I wonder what will I order Ichika to do.'_ thought Rin blushing while her imagination running wild.

Since the promise was made between Rin and Ichika, Rin finds it harder to bring herself to focus as days goes by as she keeps fantasizing what could she do with Ichika when she wins.

' _Maybe I'll tell him to bring me on a date. No, no, maybe Ichika should feed me.'_

xxxxxxxxx

Ichika thought back what Jayr had said as he was launched into the arena.

" _Just remember this: Get out there and don't give a fuck."_

Ichika felt that his resolves to beat Rin and to win was harden as he approaches the arena.

As he hovers over the arena, he saw Rin was hovering on the other side of the arena and doesn't to give notice to Ichika's arrival.

Ichika calls out Rin through the frequency that was been set for the match.

"Rin. Rin!"

Rin snaps out from her daydreaming by Ichika and notices Ichika has already arrived the arena.

Rin draw out her both of her blades, spins it around and points it at Ichika.

"Since you are here, shall we get started?"

 **Later. Observation Room**

Jayr raises one of his eyebrows as he saw what Rin did when she drew out her blade.

' _What the heck? Is she just showing off or is there something else?'_

Unknown to Jayr, Houki was looking at Jayr recalling what happened when Ichika launch.

 _Houki pulled Jayr to face her as Ichika launch himself into the arena and slapped Jayr._

" _Why did you punch Ichika?" asked Houki, clearly angry. "Why?"_

 _Jayr looked surprise for a moment from the slap but his face turned serious as he recovered from the slap._

" _Look, I understand that you don't agree with my method and I apologizes for it but," said Jayr before saying in a tone that Houki had never heard before. "If I don't do that, the moment he steps out into the arena he's dead."_

 _Houki widens her eyes when she heard the word dead then she slowly come to a realization that Jayr punch Ichika to snapped him out before going into the arena._

" _If you don't have anything to say anymore, I'll be going to the observation room.' said Jayr back to his normal tone after a moment of silences before walking towards the observation room._

' _What do he mean when he says dead?'_ thought Houki quietly to herself. _'Does he really mean death?'_

 **Arena**

' _This is tough!'_ thought Ichika as he block Rin's overhead strike.

For the past few minutes since the start of the match, Ichika was forced to be on the defence with little to no chance for him to counter-attack.

"This is all you got?" asked Rin through the frequency. "It seems that this is easier than I thought."

Before Ichika knew it, Rin used her thruster located in her left legs to spin herself around throwing off Ichika and kicking him with her right leg.

Determined to take the initiative, Rin combined both of her blades and charge straight for Ichika with her combined blade raised.

Rin felt herself smirking as she's charging towards Ichika. She felt very confident that she will the winner of this match.

' _Just a few more heavy blows and you'll be mine.'_

 **Observation Room**

"Hmm… seems like Ichika is holding up fine." said Jayr aloud looking at the screen.

That statement surprise many in the room with good reason but one.

"What do you mean?" said Houki worriedly before gesturing towards the screen that is showing Ichika is being pounded hard by Rin's heavy blows. "Ichika is being overwhelmed and you say 'Ichika is holding up fine.'. Are you crazy?"

"What's Houki says is true," added Cecilia. "Ichika is being overwhelmed. What do you mean by holding up fine?"

"What you said is true," said Jayr putting his hands into his pockets causing Houki and Cecilia to be even more confused. "But from my experience, looks can be very deceiving especially in a fight. You can't tell what's real and what's false."

"But Ichika here is really losing." said Houki.

"Maybe I'm taking this too deep especially for an opponent like her." said Jayr. "Logically, Ichika is going to lose. He had little experience and his skills has just began to develop but in a battlefield where humans are involved even if they are highly trained, things can either go up or down to the opposite very quick. There's no absolute certainty in every battlefield you go. All you got is either odds are either stacked in your favour or stacked against you but that just chances of success and that doesn't mean anything solid."

"And right now," said Jayr gesturing to the screen. "Ichika is at a disadvantage but I think he needs time to get his bearings straight and adapt to the flow of the battle."

Jayr's responds was met with silences as everyone but one is trying to absorb what Jayr has said.

' _Is he talking from experience?'_ thought Chifuyu.

"How do you know about Orimura's situation?" asked Chifuyu.

Jayr closes his eyes and smiles remembering his first sortie.

"Because I was like him during my first sortie." said Jayr opening his eyes looking at the screen.

 **Arena**

' _Why isn't he going down?'_

That was the thought that was going through Rin's mind as she hit Ichika with an overhead strike which Ichika deflected it and flew off.

' _And is he getting better in defending my attack?'_

To anyone who are watching in the arena, it is a constant repeat of the same action between Rin and Ichika for the past few moments. Rin charges in with an overhead strike, Ichika deflects it and fly off, both Rin and Ichika flying around the arena to get an advantage and repeat.

This causes everyone in the arena watching the match to be on the edge of their seats cheering but for Rin, it's getting frustrating for her not get an edge to win Ichika.

' _If this goes on, I'll have to use that.'_

Deep in her thoughts, Rin failed to see Ichika charged towards her with his blade raised. Caught off guard, Rin just managed block his strike at the last minute.

' _What in the…'_

Before she knew it the tables has turned and Ichika is on the attack causing Rin to be defensive.

' _Oh crap!'_

Dodging an overhead strike, deflecting a forward thrust, Rin kicked Ichika and ran off distancing herself with Ichika trying to get her bearings straight.

' _Damn, this is REALLY bad!'_

 **Observation Room**

' _At last, took you a while.'_ thought Jayr smiling while looking at the monitor.

At the monitor screen, it's showing Ichika on the offensive while Rin is just defending herself while trying to make sense what is going on.

"H..how…" stuttered Cecilia surprised that what Jayr had said was spot on.

"I told you I was like him during my first sortie." said Jayr turning to face Cecilia.

' _Except…. I had to kill at that time.'_ added Jayr quietly his mood slightly darkens.

"Your first sortie?" asked Houki. "You mean during your match with Cecilia?"

Jayr instantly tensed when he heard the question. He closes his eyes as he recalled his first sortie _and_ his first kill. He took a deep breath as he opens his eyes shaking his head to get a grip of his surging emotions.

"No, it was way beyond that." said Jayr looking at Houki before facing the monitor with his hands behind his back. "Sorry but you won't be getting the story out from me anytime soon."

Jayr hand was clenching the other hand very hard as he remember his first kill. His first _legalized_ murder in his own term.

Without realising it, Jayr's facial expression turns very dark and if a glare could kill somebody or something, the main monitor screen would have turned into ashes as he was literary glaring at the screen.

"Jayr, are you okay?" asked Cecilia snapping Jayr out from his thoughts.

Jayr blinked a few times and shook his head to clear his head and to calm his surging emotions for the second time before replying Cecilia.

"It's nothing I'm okay." said Jayr before focusing on the main monitor screen.

Seeing there's nothing wrong with Jayr, Cecilia turns her attention back to the monitor.

His dismissal action was lost on Houki and Cecilia but Chifuyu picked it up and remember the time when he told her about his military career.

' _His first sortie. I wonder how bad it is if he's acting like that.'_

While Chifuyu was musing her thoughts, Jayr threw his entire attention to the match shown through the screen by analysing Rin and Ichika until he noticed something.

" _That_ son of a bitch," said Jayr grinning. "He's copying me. I'm going to file a lawsuit on him later."

"What?" asked Houki surprised.

"Just kidding. I never expect him to copy my style." said Jayr before narrowing his eyes. "Though it's gonna be close."

"What?" asked Cecilia.

"I said It's gonna be close." said Jayr "The match."

"What do you mean by close?" asked Houki who is starting to worry again.

"At this rate, this match will be all about skills, wits and luck." said Jayr. "Ichika, he got a hell of an ability to adapt but he's outplay by Rin's skill and wits but she'll be on her wit's end when all of her moves has been adapt by Ichika."

"What about luck?" asked Chifuyu.

"That…" said Jayr chuckling before shrugging. "It'll have to depends on who does the lady luck is with."

"Lady…" started Houki.

"..Luck?" finished Cecilia.

"It's just a figure of speech." said Jayr with a slight smile on his smile. "But well who knows."

"So you believe in goddess of fortune?" asked Chifuyu.

"Well… not entirely. I mean when it comes to supernatural and mythology, it's hard to say," said Jayr shrugging. "But sometimes it just put things in perspective."

"But right now where things are." said Jayr eyes narrow. "Ichika might be in for a hell of a fight."

' _When she unleashes the dragon.'_ added Jayr silently

 **Arena**

Back at the arena, everyone is on the edge on their seat watching and cheering for Ichika as he is forcing Rin to defend herself as she was still caught off guard by Ichika's sudden aggressive offensive.

Blocking an overhead strike with her left blade, Rin gritted her teeth as she is starting to feel pressured.

In pure desperation, Rin slash at Ichika with her right blade but Ichika just dodge it. Before she can react, Ichika kicked her hard right at her torso sending her crashing into the ground.

Ichika slowly lands on the ground as Rin stands up using her right blade as support.

"Whe…where did you learn that?" asked Rin her heavy breathing noise heard through the transmission.

"U..uh, I copied a couple of Jayr's moves." said Ichika. "Are you hurt?"

Rin blushed, never expecting Ichika still cares for her despite even in a match.

"Of…of course I'm ok." said Rin trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm a representative."

"I'm glad." said Ichika relief in his voice. "For a moment there, I thought you got hurt."

Rin was still blushing about Ichika caring for her until the answer to her question was fully processed by her brain.

"Wait, you said that you copied Jayr?" asked Rin.

"Y..yeah, I did." said Ichika.

"I see." said Rin before starting to smirk.

' _So it wasn't him. It was him copying Jayr all along.' thought Rin relief._

"So," said Rin readying herself. "Shall we continue?"

Ichika readying himself was all she need for an answer.

Without saying a word, Rin charged towards Ichika with her both blades above ready to strike. Just as Rin did an overhead strike, Ichika jumps out of the way and into the skies.

The move took Rin by surprised causing her blinking at what happened before recovering and started to chase Ichika.

' _Come on. Come on. There must be something I can do to win.'_ thought Ichika as he tries to distance himself from Rin.

The moment Ichika went for the offensive, Ichika thought he could win but he was gravely mistaken.

His sudden and unexpected offensive may have thrown Rin into disarray for a moment but when Rin had recovered, Ichika found himself back to square one with his energy level largely reduced due to his aggressive offence tactics.

' _Copying Jayr's tactics clearly didn't work but now what?'_

Ichika deep in his thoughts was caught off guard when he was hit by something. He nearly lost his focus and crash into the ground but at the last minute he manage to get his bearings and prevent himself from falling from the sky.

Ichika turn around and saw Rin a distance from him causing him to be puzzled.

' _If she's there then what just hit me just now?'_ though Ichika.

"That was just a jab." said Rin through the frequency snapping Ichika from his thoughts.

Ichika eyes' widen as he saws Rin's IS shoulder started to glow yellow. Before he knew what had happened, he was sent crashing into the ground by an unknown force.

 **Observation Room**

"What was that?" asked Houki aloud.

Yamada turn towards Houki and was about to answer her when Jayr beat her to the punch.

"The Ryuhou." said Jayr eyes narrowed. "I'm surprise that she didn't use it earlier."

"Wait," exclaimed Houki. "You knew about it?"

"Yeah, I did." said Jayr. "Or else you think why I asked for yours and Cecilia help in the first place."

"What help?" asked Chifuyu her interest peaked.

Jayr say nothing and nodded at the monitor causing Chifuyu to look at the main monitor. Chifuyu eyes widen when she looked at the monitor

Ichika is dodging Rin's barrage like it was nothing. And it took her by surprise that Ichika pulled some moves that would take a lot of practice and instinct to pull it off. Not only that, Ichika skilfully dodge Rin's barrage and charge towards Rin whenever an opportunity arises despite being forced to back off from the barrage whenever he closes in.

Jayr's smirks while looking at Chifuyu's and Yamada's reaction as he recall the time he ask for help from Cecilia.

" _Well, if both of you have nothing to do, I would like talk to the both of you about a proposal." said Jayr cutting Houki off._

 _This drew a curious look from Cecilia and Houki._

" _Keep it short, I want Cecilia and Houki to help me to do a special training for Ichika." said Jayr bluntly._

" _WHAT?!" shouted Ichika, Houki and Cecilia at the same time causing Jayr to flinched._

" _Are you serious?" added Ichika._

" _Yes, I know your hearing are perfectly good but you guys don't have to destroy mine." said Jayr sarcastically._

" _But why?" asked Houki._

" _Let just put it that Ichika is going to need that special training." said Jayr._

" _Hoho! So you need my help." said Cecilia cockily._

" _It pain me to say this but yes, I need your help, Cecilia." said Jayr. "But it's up to Ichika if he wants this training."_

" _So what do you think?" asked Houki._

" _If it's helps me then yes." said Ichika after a moment._

" _Good because you probably need every help you got to take on Rin." said Jayr._

"What was the training?" asked Chifuyu turning her attention towards him.

"It was Houki as CQC intercept, Cecilia as support with attack drones and me as front line hitter." said Jayr. "Ichika has to deal the attacks from me and the attack drones from Cecilia and at random times I switched with Houki to throw him off."

"How did Orimura-kun do?" asked Yamada.

"It was rough for him at the start then later he got the hang of the drone part." said Jayr before grimacing. "Hell, I've been running him ragged for the past four day just to have him to pull this off."

"But the biggest problem now is if this stalemate continues, Ichika is 100% going to lose. He doesn't have the ability to handle a prolonged fight." said Jayr.

 **Arena**

Everyone in the arena was either surprised or in awe as they watch as Ichika dodge skilfully whenever Rin throw up a barrage with her impact cannon.

"Kyaa! Ichika-sama is so cool." said one random girl.

"Maybe Ichika-kun can teach me that!" said another random girl who is clearly fantasying.

No sooner than three minutes, almost every female spectator is clearly fantasying about themselves and Ichika.

' _I've never thought that the training that Jayr gave me paid off.'_ thought Ichika as he dodge another barrage from Rin's Impact Cannon unaware of the new 'fever' spreading across the whole academy.

Despite having the ability to evade Rin's barrage, the situation is in a stalemate. Every time Ichika tried to charge in, Rin would just throw up another barrage causing him to evade again.

' _Come on, think. There must be a way to beat her.'_ thought Ichika while evading another barrage until he thought of a tactic.

' _Will this work?'_ thought Ichika. _'No, it'll work!'_

With renew determination, Ichika increases his speed distancing himself from Rin with Rin behind him chasing.

Using every trick he had learned from Jayr and the superior speed of the Byakushiki, Ichika is slowly inches by inches distancing himself from Rin while pulling some extreme maneuvers to dodge Rin's barrage.

' _Don't tell me it's another Jayr tactics again.'_ thought Rin frustrated.

Every time Rin throws up a barrage, Ichika always dodge it like it was nothing and she had a few close call that Ichika nearly manage to land a hit on her which is making her frustrated and nervous.

Slowly as Rin notices, she is starting to have a hard time catch up with Ichika.

' _What is he up to this time?'_ thought Rin nervous.

 **Observation Room**

"Ichika-kun seems to be up to something." said Yamada aloud.

"It must be the Ignition Boost." said Chifuyu. "I taught him that."

"Ignition Boost?" asked Cecilia.

"It's a surprise attack that allows you to travel top speed for a moment and close in to your opponent." said Chifuyu. "If he uses it at the right moment, he can be on par with a representative candidate."

"However," continued Chifuyu. "It can be only use once."

"So you mean it's a one shot kill trick if used right?" asked Jayr.

"Yes." replied Chifuyu.

"Interesting." said Jayr. "But question is can he pull this off?"

"That…." said Chifuyu. "It'll have to depend on Orimura."

"True." said Jayr. "Though my main concern is not Ichika."

"What do you mean?" asked Cecilia.

"My main concern is what if Rin manages to dodge it." said Jayr.

That statement left most of the people in the room surprised.

' _What is he talking from experience again?'_ thought Chifuyu.

"B…but that's impossible." said Yamada recovering from the shock.

"Why?" asked Jayr.

"Because it's Orimura-sensei tactics." said Cecilia.

"I mean no offence, Orimura-Sensei." said Jayr looking at Chifuyu then turning to Houki and Cecilia. "In this kind of situation, nothing is absolute. Tactics that's been used by an ace doesn't mean an absolute 100% chance to nail it. It just gives you an extra card up in your sleeves."

"But…" retorted Cecilia.

"Enough!" said Chifuyu cutting Cecilia off. "What Lai said is right. You need to learn that not everything that an expert teach is always correct."

If Jayr's statement wasn't surprising enough, Chifuyu's statement definably takes the cake.

The statement meant that even the first champion of the Mondo Grosso admits that even her tactics could fail.

At the same time, it also raise some suspicions towards Jayr on how much does he knows that even the first Mondo Grosso champion admit that she could be wrong.

Jayr unaware of what he had did was watching the monitor as Ichika continues to pull of extreme moves and speed to execute his tactics with one thought in his mind.

' _Go give her hell, Ichika.'_

 **Arena**

Everyone is on the edge of the seat as Ichika is still pulling some extreme maneuvers with high speed distancing himself.

Without any other options, Rin had to use her impact cannon in rapid fire mode, hoping that one of her shot could hit Ichika by luck but none was able to hit him.

' _What is he doing?'_ thought Rin gritting her teeth.

Ichika suddenly slow down slashing his sword at Rin catching Rin off guard causing Rin to be able to deflect it at the last moment. Before she could react, Ichika distance himself from her before Rin can continue pursuit Ichika.

Without Rin to chasing Ichika, Ichika managed to put himself behind Rin with simple ease and saw an opening.

' _There!'_

Without hesitation, Ichika charge in with the Yukihira raise.

 **Observation Room**

Jayr looked up as he suddenly felt a heavy pressure coming in fast. It took a moment for him to realize what it means.

"ORIMURA-SENSEI, EVACUATE THE STUDENTS NOW." shouted Jayr turning towards Chifuyu.

Before anyone could react, all hell just broke loose in the arena.

 **Arena**

A beam just shot through the shield of the arena and hit the ground throwing up dusts before Ichika could deal the final blow on Rin.

The whole arena was looking at the dust cloud puzzled

As the dust cloud settle, there was a large crater in the middle of the arena but the main attraction is the most bizarre looking IS in the middle of the crater.

Everyone in the arena and the observation room asked the one question.

 _What on earth is going on?_

At the climax of the battle, an unknown IS appears throwing everything in chaos. What does that mean for students and teacher of the IS academy? Find out at the next chapter, chapter 7 (Part II): Signs of the raging storm.

A/N: That's all for this chapter. BTW, I'll be fine-tuning my writing skills along the way so you guy might be seeing something different after some chapter. Anyway, remember to pls read and review. Thank You!


	9. Chapter 7B: Signs of the raging storms

A/N: I'm back from the void. I apologize for the slow update. The usual stuff causing the delay. Without delay, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Infinite Stratos and Gundam 00. Both works are rightfully own by their respective studio.

Chapter 7 (Part II): Signs of the raging storms

As the dust cloud settles, there was a large crater in the middle of the arena but the main attraction is the most bizarre looking IS in the middle of the crater.

Everyone in the arena and the observation room asked the one question.

 _What on earth is going on?_

Without warning, the barrels around the unknown IS started to fire shots around the arena causing everyone who is not in an IS to scream and run for their lives while Ichika and Rin are trying to dodge the unknown IS rounds.

 **Observation Room**

Everyone in the room was in shock at the sudden turn of events.

Jayr was the first one to snap out of shock just as the unknown IS starts shooting randomly.

After snapping from shock, Jayr hurried towards Yamada who is sitting in front of a monitor looking at the main screen shocked.

"Yamada-sensei." said Jayr as he stood next to Yamada with his hand on the head rest while looking at the monitor. "YAMADA-SENSEI!"

As Jayr shouted Yamada's name, he had snapped everyone in the room out from shock and cause them to look at Jayr.

"Y..yes?" said Yamada as she was snapped out from shock by Jayr.

"Evacuate the students now!" said Jayr with a tone of urgency.

Yamada immediately types on the keyboard to try to evacuate the students. After a moment, the typing stops causing Jayr to look at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Jayr fearing the worse.

"I can't open the doors." said Yamada. "It's been seal and the arena's barrier has been raised to level 4."

"DAMN IT!" cursed Jayr causing Yamada to jump in her seat. "Excuse me for a bit."

Yamada moves off a bit to make space for Jayr as he began to type furiously on the keyboard bring up the security protocol for the doors to the arena.

"Fucking Hell!" cursed Jayr causing Yamada to jump in her seat for the second time. "It's not within this mainframe. Damn!"

The setback had caused Jayr to figure out another plan to evacuate the students.

"Yamada." said Jayr after a moment moving off for Yamada. "Bring up the academy map and apply a cross grid square onto the map."

Too anxious to the current situation, Jayr didn't realize that he had call Yamada without the suffix while Yamada didn't even notice about it.

Yamada types onto the keyboard and brought up the academy map with the cross grid on it.

Jayr took a moment to analyze the layout of the academy and to finalize his plan.

While Jayr was thinking and looking at the map at the same time, Chifuyu was about to tell Jayr to calm down despite the fact that she's worried about her brother in the arena.

Problem is that Jayr had finalize his plan before Chifuyu could stop him.

"I want any students who are not in the arena come to the arena _now_!" said Jayr in a firm commanding tone. "Assign anyone good at hacking to the main console and hack open the fucking doors."

For the second time of the day, all of them in the room was surprised due to the sudden change of attitude in Jayr.

"Anyone good at maneuvering, I want them standby with IS at sector B26 to B27." continued Jayr pointing at the screen unaware of his surroundings. "They are to cover the students during the evacuation and to act as our first line of defense after evacuation. They are under no circumstances to pursuit the unknown if it does not pose a direct threat to the students and they are to hold the line until we can reinforce them when engaged."

"Anyone who are not on guard duty are to evacuate the students to the toughest location in the academy once the doors are opened. I don't care if it's a class, an office or even the _fucking_ toilet. I want them to be evacuate ASAP. Once the students are evacuated, they will be acting as our last line of defense and are to hold the line unless ordered."

As Jayr shift his focus back from the screen to the room, he saw a number of shock faces looking at him.

"WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" shouted Jayr. "MOVE IT!"

The room suddenly burst into activity as they start to contact members of the student council.

"Yamada, I want you to contact Ichika and Rin that they are to hold off the unknown while the students are evacuating." said Jayr before walking towards the door.

Jayr would have smile if the situation weren't grim as he walked to the door.

Chifuyu had a mixture of surprise and shock showing on her face though she was fortunate as everyone in the room is occupied or her reputation could be ruined but both Cecilia and Houki had a look of a deer looking at a headlights.

"Chifuyu, report to me ASAP if there's any new developments." said Jayr stopping next to Chifuyu before looking at Cecilia. "Cecilia, once the first door is open I want you out there providing sniper support."

"I'll be opening the door manually." said Jayr as he continue walking towards the door.

"Th…then what are you going to do after opening the door?" asked Houki looking at him.

Houki and Chifuyu also turn around looking at Jayr expecting an answer.

"Simple." said Jayr stopping in his tracks before looking through his shoulder.

The moment they saw the look on Jayr's face, it instantly sends fear down their spines. The look on Jayr face was so dark that they believed that they could be looking at the face of Death himself.

"I'll personally send a message that they'll be having a date with _Death_ himself." said Jayr in a cold voice that could even rival the worst storm in the arctic-circle, sending another wave of shivers down their spines.

With that, Jayr walked out of the door leaving Chifuyu, Houki and Cecilia still shivering by the look and the voice that Jayr had gave them.

 **Arena**

"Wait, what do you mean we are to hold off the unknown IS Yamada-Sensei?" asked Rin while dodging the unknown IS rounds.

"We can't evacuate the students because the doors are sealed." Said Yamada through the frequency. "Lai-kun is on the way to open the doors."

"How is he going to do that?" asked Ichika.

"We have no idea. Just try to hold on. When the doors are opened, Alcott-san head out to provide sniper support." said Yamada.

"Ok, we'll do our best." said Ichika. "Rin, are you ready?"

"What do you think?" said Rin in a smug voice charging towards the unknown IS with both of her blades raised.

Before Rin is able to attack, the unknown IS raised both hand with barrels on both hands pointing at her. Rin who is unable to react quickly was saved by Ichika just as the unknown IS starts shooting at Rin.

Rin was in shock that she was nearly killed and was saved by Ichika. When she snapped out from her shock, she realize that she was being princess-carried by Ichika.

"Let me go, you idiot." said Rin while hitting at Ichika clearly embarrassed.

"Hey! Stop that." said Ichika still being hit by Rin causing him unable to focus on flying.

The whole situation just stop just as a shot from the unknown IS misses Ichika by mere inches.

' _Jayr better be quick with the doors. I have no idea if we can hold it off.'_ thought Ichika while dodging rounds from the unknown IS.

 **Entrance to the arena**

Two groups of students can be seen in front of one of the entrance to the arena. One group was in their training IS trying to hack through the security protocols while the other is also in their training IS waiting anxiously.

"I wonder who told us to wait here?" asked one student in the group of six that are nervously waiting.

"More importantly, who told us to evacuate the students and protect them?" asked another whose tone is annoyed. "I mean we should be out there fighting that thing."

"Can you?"

Everyone instantly stop whatever they were doing and turn towards the direction of the voice as they heard it and they saw Jayr walking towards them.

"Who are you?" said one of the student walking out from the group and stood in front of Jayr blocking his way. "This place is off limits."

Jayr look at the group of students for a moment without saying a word.

"Who's the one that said that you all should go out and fight?" asked Jayr.

"It was me." said a girl her tone cocky stepping out from the crowd. "Do you have any problem?"

"I have no problem with it." said Jayr. "If you do that, you are welcome to do so but just don't haunt me when you are dead."

"HEY!" shouted the girl. "I know how to handle myself."

The respond she got was Jayr looking at her quiet.

"Cat got your tongue?" asked the girl smugly.

After a small moment, Jayr slowly walks towards the girl with both of his hands behind his back.

"Have you ever been on the receiving end of a barrel?" asked Jayr softly but loud enough to be heard.

"What?" asked the girl confused.

"Have you been in a place where there is nothing but death surrounds you?"

"I…I" stutter the girl trying to form a response.

" _And_ have you ever hear the cries of the people who lost their love ones?"

The girl was looking at Jayr silent as he stop in front of her.

"You haven't, have you?" asked Jayr looking right at the girl's eyes.

The girl look at him quiet for moment before looking away.

"Of course you haven't." said Jayr softly.

"So before saying that you say that you can handle yourself, _please_ know the difference of saying _that_ in a fistfight and in a battlefield." said Jayr boring down on her.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have students to save."

Ignoring the looks he was receiving, Jayr walked and stop in front one of the main gates. He closes his eyes and focus for a moment.

' _Please, lend me your power, Exia!'_ quietly thought Jayr as he recalls a memory.

 _A corpse of a young woman stained with blood carried on his arms._

A moment later, there was a bright flash causing others to shield their eyes. When they open their eyes, they were surprised that it was the IS that took down an A rank IS user with ease and got hurt at the same time.

Unaware of his surrounding, Jayr patches his frequency to the Observation room the moment the IS was activated.

"Yamada, do you copy?"

"Y..yes!" replied Yamada.

"How thick is the doors?" asked Jayr eyeing the door.

"A…around four inches thick." said Yamada after a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Just keep me posted on Ichika and the others." said Jayr ignoring Yamada's question as he cut off the frequency.

"Haro, hack into the wireless system and patch me through the speakers of this arena." said Jayr looking at Haro which is on his visual screen.

"Roger! Roger!" replied Haro while flappings its 'ears'.

After receiving the green lights from Haro, Jayr starts to send his message.

"To anyone behind the doors, if you want to survive stand back from the doors. I repeat, stand back from the door if you want to live. Exia Custom R, out."

Jayr reached for his beam saber located at the back of his left shoulder and draw it out. The pinkish beam emits out from the hilt to saber length which Jayr found it too long for the job.

After setting the beam saber to half of its original length, Jayr starts to thrust the beam sabre into the door. The beam slowly melts the part of the door causing the beam sabre to cut through the door which Jayr slowly crave out a circle large enough for one to pass through.

The part that was cut fell through to the other side and there was a sight of students looking at Jayr surprised.

Jayr turned towards the group of students behind him.

"You, escort the students to safety." said Jayr with a tone command before turning back to the students on the other side of the gate. "Follow them. They will bring you guys to safety."

"Continue to hack the doors." said Jayr after turning towards the group near the security panel. "I'll try to buy some time."

Jayr walked to the direction of the remaining entrances of the arena the moment he finishes talking and patch his frequency to the observation room.

"Cecilia, the door is open. Now go out there and show me with some sniping."

 **Arena**

' _How are we going to take down the IS?'_ thought Rin looking at the IS that is currently standing in the middle of a crater.

For the past few minutes, both Ichika and Rin were dodging, firing and dogfighting with the unknown IS without any sign of wearing it out.

"Eh, Rin." said Ichika through the frequency. "Don't you think it's a bit weird?"

"Eh? What's weird?" asked Rin.

"Every time we talk, the IS will stop as if he's listening in onto us." said Ichika. "And don't you think that his movement looks robotic?"

"Don't be silly." said Rin. "There's no way."

"Don't dismiss it that soon. It could be possible."

"Jayr?" asked Ichika. "Where are you?"

"I'm saving the students as we speak. I'll provide support after finishing up here." said Jayr. "Cecilia is on her way to provide sniper support. Exia Custom R, out."

"B…but is it possible?" asked Rin.

"I don't know but it seems like one," said Ichika. "It's moving."

The unknown IS engaged its thrusters and hover over the ground for a moment. Without any warning, it's suddenly charges at Ichika. Ichika manages to dodge the unknown IS by mere centimeters and give chase with Rin behind.

Both of them chased the unknown IS into the clouds leaving the only sign of the raging battle was the constant flashing and the thunderous roar within the clouds.

The unknown IS then charge out from the clouds and down to the arena but before the unknown IS could reached the ground, its head was got shot by a blue beam causing it to crash into the ground kicking up dust.

"Head Shot~!" said Cecilia cheerfully through the frequency as she hover in the air at the edge of the arena.

As the dust dissipated, the unknown IS with its head still intact can be seen slowly rising up.

"Im…impossible." said Cecilia shock. "That shot should have taken out his head"

While Cecilia was still in shock, the unknown IS targeting system has locked onto her and was ready to fire when it was interrupted by a hail of beam fire causing it to reassess its priority.

As the unknown IS switched its target from Cecilia to Rin, who is the one is shooting at the unknown IS, Rin started to dodged the guns as fast she could.

Unknown to the unknown IS, Ichika manages to put himself behind the unknown IS and is charging towards the unknown IS with the Yukihira raised as he tries to uses the tactic that his sister taught him, the Reiraku Byakuya.

' _Yes!'_ thought Ichika as he slashes the unknown IS with the Yukihira.

But he was dead wrong.

A warning message pop up in his visor showing a message.

 _Not enough power!_

' _Oh no'_ thought Ichika as he look at the unknown IS

The unknown IS barely had a scratch on the armor and was shifting its focus from Rin to Ichika.

Before the unknown IS could do anything, it got distracted by Cecilia's high power beam sniper rifle.

"Hurry, Ichika." said Cecilia through the frequency.

Without any hesitation, Ichika immediately put as much distance as he could from the unknown IS while the unknown IS was distracted from the continuous shooting from Cecilia beam sniper rifle which was later joined by Rin's impact cannon.

' _How are we going to take it down?'_ thought Ichika starting to feel frustrated.

Ichika suddenly remembered the time when Jayr was training him a few days after his sister taught him the Reiraku Byakuya when he sees Rin's Impact Cannon firing at the unknown IS.

" _So that's what you sister taught you?" asked Jayr in his IS eyeing at Ichika holding the Yukihira in its second form._

" _Yeah, she said it's an attack that will completely neigate the opponent's shield but the attack drains a lot of my shield level so I need to use it wisely." said Ichika._

" _So in one word if you miss, you need to recharge in order to use it again." said Jayr grimacing. "And for that to happen, you either need a support unit or an alternative method to recharge."_

' _Is it possible?'_ thought Ichika still looking at Rin shooting at the unknown IS.

His hesitation disappeared when at that moment his instinct told him to go for it.

' _Let's do this!'_ thought Ichika feeling more determined.

"Everyone, I have a plan." said Ichika through the frequency. "Cecilia, I need your help to distract the IS. Rin, I need you to fire at the IS at full power."

"You want a distraction, you can depend on me to get one." said Cecilia cockily.

With that, Cecilia increase her rate of fire causing the unknown IS to solely focus on her despite being pinned by Cecilia's barrage.

"Understood!" replied Rin while powering up her cannons to full power.

To her surprise, Ichika suddenly flew in front of her blocking her aim.

"What are you doing Ichika?" asked Rin. "You are blocking my aim."

"Shoot at me!" said Ichika shocking Rin.

"What? Are you crazy?" asked Rin.

"Just do it!" said Ichika.

"Don't blame me when this goes out of hand!" said Rin firing both of her cannon at full power towards Ichika.

The beams hit the Byakushiki and instead of destroying the Byakushiki as Ichika and Rin feared, it absorbs the beam and charge its shield.

Ichika saw the power level bar instantly became out and a message pops out.

 _Reiraku Byakuya available!_

A sudden flash caused Rin to close her eyes and when she open her eyes, she was instantly shock at what she saw.

The Byakushiki has a golden aura surrounding it and for a moment there, Rin thought she saw an emperor with its armor deployed.

Ichika waited no time charge towards the unknown IS with the Reiraku Byakuya raised while shouting a war cry.

Just as it seems that Ichika was able to take down the unknown IS, the unknown IS suddenly shifted and hit Ichika at the torso causing Ichika to slam into the wall of the carter.

It didn't stop there, the momentum cause Ichika to spins on the ground of the arena before ending the momentum by slamming into the wall of the arena causing Ichika to black out.

"ICHIKA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jayr was about enter the arena when he saw Ichika spinning through the ground of the arena and slamming into the wall of the arena.

The sight instantly flare up a mix of emotions within Jayr.

First, it was shock then it was rage and finally, a mixture of rage and guilt was the only thing that Jayr felt.

The _guilt_ of failing to save a friend or at least an acquaintance and the _extreme_ _rage_ towards himself of letting the same thing happened again in front of him.

When he manage to shift a part of his focus from his emotions to the situation in front of him, he saw Rin was next to Ichika while Cecilia was trying her best of providing suppressing fire.

"Rin, Cecilia, take Ichika out of here." said Jayr as he slowly lands on the arena.

"Y..yes!" said Rin putting Ichika over her shoulder while Cecilia flew down to help her.

"What about you?" asked Cecilia worried.

"Don't worry about me." said Jayr in an emotionless tone. "Life is cheap, especially mine. Just get him out of here."

"B..but.." said Cecilia.

"Do it." said Jayr cutting Cecilia off.

Jayr shifts his focus onto the unknown IS as Cecilia and Rin flew Ichika out of the arena with his arms over their shoulders.

" _You_ , I don't know who you are, who sent you or what you are but there's one thing I know." said Jayr his tone slowly changing with every word he said as he slowly raised his head.

"Whoever is behind this just had a date with _Death_ himself." said Jayr in the same cold tone as the one at the observation room while drawing out his katana. "So I'll be seeing you in _hell_!"

Raising his katana above his head, Jayr engaged his thrusters and charged full speed at the unknown IS.

The unknown IS raised its hands aiming the guns at Jayr. The moment Jayr saw this, he instantly flips his thruster to the opposite direction.

While balancing with the thruster, Jayr raised his shield and aims his rifle onto the ground in front of the unknown IS and fires the rifle in rapid-fire mode.

The beam kicks up dust from the ground causing the unknown IS unable to lock onto Jayr as the view being block. Jayr took the chance to flip back his thruster charging towards the unknown IS with his katana ready to thrust.

The unknown IS was able to lock onto Jayr as he appears through the dust cloud but had to activate its energy shield as Jayr was too close to be fire at.

Despite with the energy shield on, Jayr just thrust right at the shield causing a deadlock with the unknown IS. There was sparks between the shield and the blade as the GN particles on the blade beginning to neutralize the energy shield of the unknown IS.

With a loud war cry, Jayr add more effort to the katana. The energy shield was broken a few microseconds later causing no resistance for the katana to be thrust into the unknown IS effectively cutting off the power supply from the system.

" _Remember_ , rich or poor, strong or weak, in the end they will dance together at the feet of _death_ himself." said Jayr just as the eyes of unknown IS dimmed.

 **Observation Room**

The whole room was shock as they saw Jayr took down the unknown IS with just one move compared to the teamwork of Cecilia, Rin and Ichika combined that couldn't even take down the unknown IS.

"H..how could he do that?" asked Yamada aloud shock. "H..he just pierce through the shield with one thrust."

With that, the whole room was filled with whispers while Chifuyu is still looking at the main screen that's showing Jayr sheathing his katana while looking at the IS.

' _It seems that he has been hiding a lot of secrets.'_ thought Chifuyu as she recalls back the time that Yamada told her about Jayr transforming his IS.

Her thought was broken as Jayr's voice comes through the speaker and to her surprise, it was his normal tone.

"Orimura-sensei, what's the status of the students?"

"The students are safely evacuated." said Yamada.

"I see." said Jayr before continuing in a tone that caught Chifuyu off guard, guilt. "What about Ichika?"

With her best effort, she manages to reply Jayr without having her voice sounding cracked.

"He's in route to the infirmary. From what I heard, Orimura could be fine."

"I…. see." said Jayr his voice sounded forced.

"By the way, Orimura-sensei can you sent someone to help me retrieve this pile of junk?" said Jayr sounding serious.

"Why?" asked Chifuyu her voice loud enough to be received by the mike.

"Cause there's something you need to see." said Jayr. "And _shit_ is about to hit the fan very soon."

 **Unknown Location**

Seven figures can been seen sitting in front of a long table with a female standing in front of them.

"So your reports are telling me that this _man_ has deactivated our _most advanced_ unmanned IS in one _thrust_?" asked one of the figures.

"And you have no information about him?" asked another figure. "I find it hard to believe."

"I apologize ma'am." said the female. "But just after I've sent the report our sources has dug up a bit information about this man. His name is Jayr Lai and he's the representative of the United Stated but I suspects that those information are false."

"Can we take a look at the video of him disabling the IS?" asked one figure whose tone sounds eager. "I _find_ this man… interesting."

"Bullshit!" said another figure. "There's no way this… _man_ has deactivate our IS. It must have been a trick by the academy."

" _Enough_!" snapped the figure that sat in the middle of all the figures. "I would also like to take a look at how this man deactivate our IS. We might learn something. If you please."

"Yes ma'am." said the female taking out a remote from her chest pocket face it at the large screen that is hanged onto the wall behind her and turned it on.

The screen instantly lit up and show the point of view of the IS that they have deployed. It show Jayr standing a distance away facing the unknown IS with his face slightly covered by his bangs with fire raging a distance away behind him.

Jayr voice can be heard through the speakers as he spoke.

" _You_ , I don't know who you are, who sent you or what you are but there's one thing I know." His tone clearly changing as he raised his head showing his face and drawing out his katana.

At that moment, the look on Jayr was the same he had when he replied Cecilia's question in the observation room. The face so dark that it could the face of Death himself.

Adding with the fire raging a distance behind his back, it looks like the gates of hell has been opened and Jayr himself is the harbinger of death.

"Whoever is behind this just had a date with _Death_ himself."

Jayr voice came through the speaker in the same cold tone as the one at the observation room while the screen show him drawing out his katana.

"So I'll be seeing you in _hell_!"

Raising his katana above his head, Jayr engaged his thrusters and charged full speed at the unknown IS.

The hand of the IS can be seen raised in the screen stating that the IS raised its hand to fire at Jayr but before it could fire Jayr flips his thruster, raised his shield and fires at the ground in front of the IS.

It instantly kicked up dust from the ground causing the scene on the screen to be brownish was the dust envelopes the camera effectively blocking the view

Moments later, Jayr can be seen coming out from the dust cloud charging towards the unknown IS with his katana ready to thrust.

The IS can be seen to activate the shield just before Jayr was able to pierce through the IS. For a moment, there was sparks between the katana and the shield.

With a loud war cry being heard through the speakers and Jayr can be seen adding more effort to the katana causing the shield to break. And the katana instantly thrust through the IS.

" _Remember_ , rich or poor, strong or weak, in the end they will dance together at the feet of _death_ himself." Jayr voice comes through the speaker as the screen starts to flickers and turns black.

The female was shock when she face to her superiors from the monitor.

 _All_ but one figures are either shock or shaking.

For a moment, the room was quiet but was thick with tension as the female waited someone to speak.

"Please leave us for a moment. The council have something to discuss." Said the figure that sat at the middle.

"Yes, ma'am." replied the female before walking out of the room

Just moment after the door has been shut, sounds of a heated argument could be heard through the door.

' _I wonder… if we had just opened a can of worms?'_

 **IS Academy, Hangar**

"Is it what I think it is, Yamada-sensei?" asked Jayr with his arms crossed in front of his chest looking at the chart shown on the screen.

"By comparing the data from your IS and our analysis," said Yamada. "I have confirmed the IS is using a type of core that is not known in any databank."

"How did you know that the IS is using a type different core?" asked Chifuyu.

"The fact is… I have a software installed in my Gundam that's able to identify and track all IS core as long it's within a certain range." said Jayr. "That's why I know about the unknown core."

"Still, knowing a fact that someone somehow manage to build a completely new core without anyone knowing is…. unsettling." continued Jayr. "From what I see, shit is starting to pile up. Just hope it doesn't hit the fan anytime soon"

Jayr closes his eyes took a deep breath and sigh before looking at Chifuyu.

"Orimura Sensei, h..how's Ichika?" asked Jayr.

"Orimura… is fine." said Chifuyu. "He's unconscious without any serious injury."

The relief in her voice was subtle but it was enough to be caught by Jayr's ears causing Jayr to smile slightly though the smile didn't last long.

"Orimura Sensei?"

"Yes?" asked Chifuyu turning towards Jayr.

Jayr was quiet for moment before he chuckles and shook his head.

' _It's not like she'll understand.'_

"Nothing" replied Jayr. "It's nothing"

"If there's nothing else, I'll be visiting Ichika in the infirmary." said Jayr turning towards to the door. "I appreciate it if you send me anything about the unknown, Yamada-Sensei."

Before both of the teacher could say anything, Jayr walked out from the room.

Chifuyu look at the door that Jayr had just walk through wondering.

' _What was that just now?'_

 **Infirmary**

In the infirmary, Rin is looking at Ichika who is currently peacefully sleeping while remising the match between her and Ichika before the unknown IS interrupted.

' _I think no one won that match.'_ thought Rin. _'But Ichika really surprised me pulling moves I never expected. I wonder if Ichika is really benefiting from Jayr.'_

While Rin was in her thoughts, she failed to realize Ichika was slowly waking up until she heard sound of Ichika's groan who is trying to clear his fuzzy head.

"Ichika!"

Slowly, Ichika shook his head trying clear the fuzziness in his head until a single image flashed through his mind.

 _The sight of the unknown IS_

With that, his eyes instantly snapped open and try to rise but met with difficulties. One would be the soreness of his body when he try to rise and the second Rin's hand trying to push him down.

"Ichika, don't!" said Rin while pushing him down. "You need to rest."

"I can't." said Ichika inhibiting on trying to rise. "The IS…"

"The IS has been taken down." said Rin. "I don't know how but Jayr manage to take down the IS."

"How?" asked Ichika surprised.

"I said I don't know." said Rin before putting on her cutest face. "But please rest, Ichika."

"O…k" said Ichika blushing letting Rin push him back onto the bed.

For a moment, Ichika stare at the ceiling gathering his thoughts while Rin look at him quietly until he remember something that he need to ask Rin.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Ichika?"

"I've been doing some thinking about our promise." said Ichika.

"Yes?" asked Rin starting to blush wondering where this conversation is going.

"Did you meant something else than just cooking me Sweet and Sour pork every day?" asked Ichika looking at Rin.

"E…er.." stuttered Rin blushing even harder.

' _He figured it out?'_ thought Rin who is starting to panic. _'B…but I'm not ready for this!'_

"It… it didn't mean anything more than that." replied Rin.

"Really?" asked Ichika.

"YES!" shouted Rin flustered causing Ichika to wince.

After Ichika recovered and was about to say something, he was interrupted by someone.

"For the love of god, it's just a small room." said someone. "Do you need to shout?"

Ichika and Rin turned towards the source of the voice and they saw Jayr, Houki and Cecilia walking into the room.

"I'm sorry." said Rin meekly.

"It's ok." said Jayr as he stood next to Ichika's bed. "Are you ok, Ichika?"

"Besides being sore, I'm fine." said Ichika smiling.

"I see." said Jayr returning a smile that just lasted barely a few seconds.

"By the way, I heard that you managed to take down the IS." said Ichika. "Is your IS equipped with the Reiraku Byakuya?"

Jayr smiles slightly and indicates a quiet sign with his hand.

"Sorry," said Jayr. "I can't tell you much. Orders from the top but I can tell you that it's not equipped with the Reiraku Byakuya."

"Really?" asked Houki surprised.

"Yes." said Jayr nodding.

"I see." said Ichika.

Jayr stood back as Houki stood next to Ichika's bed feeling a bit cramped.

As Ichika, Houki and Rin starts chatting, Jayr mind wanders to a specific memory.

 _Ichika spinning through the ground of the arena before slamming into the wall of the arena._

The familiar feeling of guilt and rage slowly creep in and Jayr's face slowly form into a very fierce glare and it caught the attention of Cecilia who is standing next to him.

"Jayr." said Cecilia while tugging him by the sleeve of his shirt.

It instantly snapped Jayr out from his thought and he notices that his hand was clenching very hard and Cecilia tugging his shirt.

"Are you alright?" asked Cecilia worried.

Jayr shook his head and took a few deep breaths while unclenching his hand to clear his mind before answering her.

"It's nothing." said Jayr before walking to the door. "I have to go. I got something to do."

Just as Jayr walked through the door, a single thought came to mind.

' _Tonight is gonna be hell.'_

 _Days after battle with the unknown IS, Ichika and Jayr is being pursuit by the whole academy for different reasons throwing the academy into chaos. Not only that, a student who claimed to be the 'second' male who is able to pilot an IS shows up throwing the academy into further chaos. Find out at the next chapter, chapter 8: The new male pilot_

A/N: That's all, folks. Hope you guys enjoy this particular chapter. Anyway, please remember to read and review. Thank you!


	10. Announcement 1

A/N: I apologize for disappoint my fellow readers that this not an update for this story and no, this is not an announcement that I'm putting this story on hiatus or rewriting the story so don't worry about that.

I post this up just to inform you guys that I'm still writing the story and the delay is caused by writer's block, life, etc. Btw, there's a poll I've set up to find out something from my readers. The thing is I want to find out that which girls that you guys think is the best pairing for Jayr not only in personality but also in character development.

The current list I have is Chifuyu, Laura and Charlotte.

I'm putting up the poll for around a month or so depending on the situation.

The poll is at my profile page so if you have the time, please vote at the poll.

Link: u/4873541/laigunner03#

I hope you guys can share your thought on this.

Thanks!


	11. Chapter 8: The new male pilot

A/N: Well, I'm back with a new chapter for everyone. And I sincerely thank everyone for their patience in waiting for the new chapter and supporting my fanfic. As always, enjoy the chapter.

I don't own Infinite Stratos and Gundam 00. Both works are rightfully own by their respective studio.

Chapter 8: The new male pilot

 **Orimura Chifuyu's office**

"I presumed that you have questions about what happened yesterday, isn't it?" asked Jayr as he closes the door.

Chifuyu nods as Jayr walks towards her desk ruffling his hair trying to compile what he could say and what he could not.

"Ok," said Jayr. "What I can tell you is _that_ happened by accident."

Chifuyu rose her eyebrows unconvinced.

Jayr just chuckled for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"You look unconvinced. I don't blame you that but I think I could tell you why." said Jayr.

"The unique energy I've told you before," said Jayr. "It seems like it can somehow neutralize the energy field that the IS uses but through precise brute force."

"You haven't told me what this unique energy is." said Chifuyu.

"That's…" said Jayr.

"Let me tell you this, currently the whole world is still unaware of what you have but it could change soon." said Chifuyu cutting him off.

"Why?" asked Jayr narrowing his eyes suspicious.

"You haven't heard?" asked Chifuyu. "A new male student will be coming to the academy."

"You mean the one from France?" asked Jayr. "Dunois Corporation?"

"I don't buy it." said Jayr.

"Why?" asked Chifuyu.

"I did a background check on the company." said Jayr. "Dunois Corporation, couldn't produce 3rd gen IS and is facing financial crisis and political pressure."

"And in the middle of a mess, another male _shows_ up with the CEO and claims that he can pilot an IS." said Jayr. "Not only that, the male pilot is the CEO's son."

"Just something doesn't feel right." said Jayr. "If they say that there's another male pilot, I might buy that _but_ a male pilot who, _by coincidence_ , is the son of the CEO. I don't buy it."

"I did some quick checking on the CEO and the kid." said Jayr before shaking his head. "Not even a _single_ peep on the guy."

"But the CEO, a cunning egoistic bastard." said Jayr. "And _that_ caught my attention."

"Why?" asked Chifuyu.

"There's nothing solid yet." said Jayr shaking his head. "It might take me a few days to figure it out but I need to be careful when he's here."

"You better." said Chifuyu. "It's fortunate that I manage to prevent any formal questioning about you since your stunt yesterday but I can't do anything about rumors of you among the students."

"That's all I ask, thank you. If there's nothing else, I'll be going." said Jayr before turning towards the door.

Jayr was about to turn the door knob before he stop.

"And by the way, the name of the unique energy is GN Particles." said Jayr looking back through his shoulder.

"Why tell me?" asked Chifuyu. "You didn't seem to want to reveal it a while ago."

"Just say… it's my way of saying thanks." said Jayr smiling. "Since you are doing the hard work here, I figure you at least deserve to know the name."

"And remind me that I owe you coffee." said Jayr before he exited the office.

Unknown to Jayr, Chifuyu was slightly smiling at the promise of coffee.

 **Cafeteria**

' _Why did it turned out like this?'_ thought Ichika rubbing his temples recalling what happened a while.

 _Just as Ichika entered the cafeteria, he winces at the sudden voice of girls screaming._

" _Kyaa! Ichika-sama!"_

 _As Ichika recovered, he was suddenly surrounded by girls._

" _Ichika-sama, please eat with me."_

" _Ichika-sama, please go out with me."_

 _Despite Ichika's best effort to defuse the situation, the girls kept fan-girl screaming at him._

 _The girls stop their fan-girl screaming when they heard something cracked very loudly. They turn their head towards the source of the sound and they saw Houki who have a fierce look on her face and was squeezing the door so hard that cracks almost reach both ends of the door._

 _Not only that, Rin had a… yandere-like look on her face._

 _Seeing that, the girls instantly disperse fearing for their lives. After that, Houki and Rin each grabbed Ichika's shoulder and dragged him to the table where they usually eat on._

' _Not only that.'_ thought Ichika. _'Houki and Rin is angry at me for some reason. Girls are really confusing.'_

At that moment, Jayr entered the cafeteria and stiffen. He felt that he was being _watched_ for some reason and he didn't like the feeling at all.

Ignoring the feeling, Jayr was about to order his breakfast at the counter when he was stop by two female.

"Are you the one who bullied my sister?" asked a girl with a fierce looking face gesturing to the girl behind her who looks very familiar to Jayr.

Jayr was silent for a moment as he trying to remember the face until he remembered the cocky girl that he lectured.

"I remember her." said Jayr. "But I don't recall bullying her."

"Don't lie to me." said the girl.

"I said I didn't bully her." said Jayr getting a bit frustrated. "I was just trying to save her life"

"Saving her life?" asked the female grabbing his shirt. "Bullshit!"

"Ma'am, I suggest removing your hand so we can settle this civilly." said Jayr with a dark look.

"Civilly?" asked the girl. "You bullied my sister. We are way past civil."

The whole cafeteria was quiet when the commotion started but now they were starting to be afraid of the commotion turning into a brawl.

"Have you been in a battlefield before, ma'am?" asked Jayr.

"Have _you_?" asked the girl.

"When you are in the field for so long, that the moment you step into it." said Jayr his tone slowly turned ice. "You can feel the grim reaper is breathing down your neck deciding if he wants your soul, the smell of gunpowder and blood lingering around your nose, anxiously looking around wondering if there an ambush set up and feeling the chaos whenever hell broke loose."

"That's when you are in a battlefield."

The tension was thick as the commotion started but as Jayr finishes talking, the tension was so thick that some felt it was difficult to breath and the atmosphere turned so cold that some are already shivering as if Jayr was emitting a very cold aura.

" _So_ tell me, do I still have the right to lecture your sister about the differences between a fistfight and a battlefield?" asked Jayr his tone cold.

For a moment, the cafeteria was as silent as a ghost town as Jayr and the girl stare at each other.

"Nee-chan, forget it." said the younger sister of the girl.

"Tck, luc-ky for you th-at my sister is forgiving." stuttered the girl as she let go of Jayr blazer before walking off slightly shaking.

"Good to see that we have come to an understanding." said Jayr as he sighs and readjust his blazer then he felt something was loose and took a look at his collar.

" _S…hit!_ " cursed Jayr softly seeing a slight tear on the collar of his blazer.

' _I just had this washed, damn it.'_ thought Jayr in annoyance. _'Ugh…. Fuck!.'_

A moment later, Jayr was sitting with Ichika and the others with his breakfast in his hand.

" _Well_ , that's not a good way to start a morning." said Jayr before taking a bite out from his sandwich.

"No kidding," said Ichika. "I was afraid that it might turn into a fight."

"Fortunate for me, it didn't." said Jayr. "I don't want to deal with Orimura-sensei when I just came out from her office."

"What happened?" asked Houki.

"It's nothing serious," said Jayr. "She has question about-."

 _Ichika spinning through the ground of the arena before slamming into the wall of the arena._

" _ICHIKA!"_

At that moment, the feeling of guilt immediately stir up within him.

"Jayr!"

"JAYR!"

Jayr immediately snapped out from his state when he heard someone calling his name.

"What?" said Jayr blinking.

"What question does Chifuyu-nee has?" asked Ichika.

Jayr took a deep breath to calm his emotions before replying.

"It's about yesterday."

"What was it?" asked Houki.

"Nothing important." said Jayr. "By the way, have you read the news?"

"What news?" asked Ichika.

"Things might get interesting _again_ in the next few days." said Jayr. "This just came out this morning. A new male pilot has been found in France."

"WHAT?" shouted Ichika, Houki and Rin simultaneously causing Jayr to wince and the people in the cafeteria to look at them.

"I have a dream that one day people won't scream next to my ears." said Jayr sarcastically after he recovered.

"You can check the news later." said Jayr as he stood. "I got to go. Got stuff that need to be done. I'll catch you guys later."

As Jayr walk to the door, he saw people glancing at him with a look. Ignoring them, Jayr proceed to the door and a single thought entered his mind as he exited the cafeteria.

' _What kind of shit storm am I entering?'_

 **Days later, Class 1-1**

The class is noisy with chatters about the new male transfer student that will be arriving today. Among those chatters, Jayr was the only person who is sitting at his place and not participating in any of those chatters which is causing Cecilia to be worry about him.

"Do you think we should help him out?" asked Cecilia looking at Jayr worried.

"I think we shouldn't." said Houki. "He said it himself that he need space to think and he's reluctant to tell us what."

"But-"

Before Cecilia could continue, Yamada enter the classroom causing her to return to her own desk.

In the meantime, Jayr was snapped out from his thought as he heard Yamada entered the classroom. And the whole class quiet down when Yamada had reached the teacher's table.

"Good Morning~!" said Yamada cheerfully.

Yamada attitude slightly glooms when she receive no reply for her cheery greeting before shaking off the gloom.

"As you must have heard, a new male pilot has transferred to the academy and it has been decided that he will be joining our class." said Yamada.

"KYAAAAA!"

Without warning, most of the girls fan girl scream causing those who aren't prepared to wince.

"BE QUIET!" shouted Chifuyu as she entered the class causing the whole class to quiet down immediately.

Seeing that the whole class has quiet down, Chifuyu look at Yamada and nodded.

"Right," said Yamada before facing the door. "Mr. Dunois, you may come in now."

Most whole class held their breath in anticipation as the door open and a young blonde step in. As the blond slowly walked to the teacher's desk, most of the girl in the class are eyeing him like he's an eye candy. The young blonde turn towards the class as the name in kanji appear on the monitor board when he reached the teacher's table.

"Hello, everyone." said the blonde smiling before bowing. "My name is Charles Dunois. I hope that we can get along as classmate."

"Charles, you are sitting next to Jayr." said Chifuyu before anyone could say anything.

Charles was surprised when she saw Jayr sitting next to Ichika but he manage to keep his surprised to a minimum.

"Yes, Orimura-Sensei." said Charles before walking towards the desk next to Jayr.

As Charles taken his seat, Maya starts the lesson causing the whole class to focus on her except Jayr.

 **A while later, Class 1-1**

"Alright, I want everyone to be at the training arena in 10 minutes." said Chifuyu. "Is that clear?"

Chifuyu walks out the class after she receive responses from the whole class with Yamada behind her.

Just as Charles was about to prepare to walk to the changing room, Ichika standing next to Charles's desk.

"Hey Charles, do you want to walk to the changing room with us?" asked Ichika.

Ichika was about to point where Jayr is when he realized something.

They were surrounded by girls who starts to bombard questions at Charles.

Being overwhelmed, Charles just froze where he stood while Ichika is trying to calm down the girls.

Seeing his attempt is futile, Ichika grabbed Charles by his hands, leading him into a run to the locker room. Unknown to Ichika, Charles was blushing during the whole trip.

"Kyaa, how cute!"

 **Male changing room**

"Whew. That was close." said Ichika still holding Charles's hand.

When Ichika recovered that he was still holding Charles's hand, he immediately let goes of his hand.

"Sorry." said Ichika.

"It's fine." said Charles smiling slightly blushing. "Do the girls act like this all the time?"

"Yeah, they do." said Ichika scratching the back of his head before handing out his hand. "By the way, my name is Ichika. It's a pleasure to meet you."

For a moment, Charles hesitated before accepting the handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ichika." said Charles.

Before they could say anything, they were interrupted by Jayr entering the changing room.

"Well, it's a _bloody_ hornet's nest out there." said Jayr walking towards them. "Nearly blew my eardrums."

"And you are?" asked Charles looking at Jayr surprised.

"My apologies," said Jayr handing out his hand. "Name's Jayr Lai."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Charles Dunois." Said Charles accepting the handshake.

"It's my pleasure as well." said Jayr as he and Charles withdraw their hand.

"If you don't mind, can I ask you a question?" asked Charles.

"Shoot." replied Jayr.

"If you are also a male pilot then why the news haven't heard of you?" asked Charles.

' _Hope this works.'_ thought Jayr.

"The thing is… that I _requested_ that the whole thing to be kept quiet as I prefer not to be in spotlight." said Jayr.

"And they just give in?" asked Ichika shocked.

"I got my way of dealing with the government." said Jayr faking a smirke. "Sorry but it's a corporate secret."

"I… see." said Charles with a slight ting of envy.

"Well, unless you both want your brain hammered by Orimura-Sensei, I think it's best if we get change now." said Jayr preparing to change.

"Yeah, we better be quick." said Ichika grimacing preparing to change.

Unknown to them, Charles was blushing when they began to change until he notice scars on Jayr's torso.

When Jayr and Ichika finished changing, they saw Charles was looking at Jayr's exposed torso causing them to look at the same place.

"Why do you have so many scars?" asked Ichika.

"Those are scars that… I got years back." said Jayr. "I prefer not to talk about them."

"A…ah I see." said Charles.

"Why haven't you change yet?" asked Jayr.

"I-I will but if you don't mind that can you both turn around?" asked Charles blushing.

Ichika just nodded and turn around while Jayr just rose an eyebrow before shrugging and turn around.

"I'm finished." said Charles just two seconds after both of them turned around.

Jayr and Ichika turned around and saw Charles in his PE clothes.

"That's fast." said both Jayr and Ichika at the same time causing Charles to blush.

After they put their clothes into the locker, they began to walk to the door.

"Charles, do you mind if I ask you a question?" asked Ichika.

"No, I don't mind." said Charles.

"I read from the news that you are the son of Dunois Company CEO?" asked Ichika. "Is it true?"

"Yes, I am." said Charles.

"That's explain why you have the feel of a… nobility." said Ichika causing Charles to blush.

"Well, come on." said Jayr. "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

 **Training Arena**

Shots can be heard throughout the arena as Yamada shoots at the dummy target with her sniper rifle lying in a well-dug hole.

Most students watch in awe including Ichika as Yamada's shots hit the target perfectly. And certain female seeing Ichika looking at Yamada in awe is pissing her off.

It wasn't until Yamada finished shooting and faced Chifuyu nodding that the students claps at her performance causing Yamada to blushes.

"What's so special about it? I also can shoot as good as Yamada-Sensei." said Cecilia annoyed.

"Yeah, I can take her out before she can shoots." said Rin pissed.

"How about both of you going up against Yamada?" asked Chifuyu.

"Both of us against Yamada-sensei?" asked Cecilia.

"Two against one? That seems…" said Rin.

"Don't worry. You both will lose easily." said Chifuyu causing Cecilia and Rin to tense up.

Without a word, both Rin and Cecilia activates there is and step towards where Yamada was standing.

Chifuyu look at both sides and nodded when Cecilia and Rin stood opposite of Yamada.

"Begin." said Chifuyu before Cecilia, Rin and Yamada starts increase their altitude.

"Jayr, who do you think will win?" asked Ichika.

"Why don't you ask me?" asked Houki fuming.

"Well… because Jayr had a clearer idea in tactics." said Ichika.

"I have no idea." said Jayr narrowing his eyes. "Considering the fact that I haven't seen Yamada-Sensei fight before."

Cecilia, Rin and Yamada prepare themselves as they reached a certain altitude

"I-I won't hold back." said Cecilia through the frequency.

"M-me too." said Rin.

There was a moment of silence as they both prepare to win the mock fight.

"H-here I go!" said Cecilia as she distances herself and deploy her gun drones.

The gun drones fire at Yamada who manages to dodges all of the attack.

"Dunois, give us a commentary on the IS Yamada is using." said Chifuyu.

"Y-yes." said Charles. "The IS Yamada-Sensei is using is the Raphael Revive from the Dunois company. It's a machine developed at the end of the 2nd Generation, but its specifications are rival with the early 3rd Generation machines. In terms of deployed mass production IS models, it went on sale the last, but has the 3rd largest buyer-base in the world. By changing the equipment, it can be configured for all types including physical combat, sniper role and defence."

As Charles was giving commentary, the mock fight between two representative and the teacher was raging on one sided as Yamada was constantly dodging attacks from Cecilia and Rin.

"Oh… god." said Jayr after he face palm causing everyone to look at him. "They are going to lose."

"How do you know?" asked Ichika.

"Look at them." said Jayr looking up just before he heard a loud boom.

"On second thought, scratch that." said Jayr as both Cecilia and Rin got shot down at the same time.

Both Cecilia and Rin crashed into the ground a few feet away from the group of students.

Yamada was smiling as she slowly lands on the ground.

"Yamada was an IS Representative candidate for Japan in the past." said Chifuyu looking at the students.

"Ah, that was a long time ago." said Yamada.

"This will teach you not to disrespect you your teachers." said Chifuyu before turning towards Jayr. "Lai, tell me what the reason why Alcott and Huang lost despite using a much more advance IS."

Jayr looked at the others who are looking at him before facing Chifuyu.

"Can I be frank?" asked Jayr.

"Go ahead." said Chifuyu.

' _This could be interesting.'_ thought Chifuyu.

"Fine. The reason is simple," said Jayr. "They lack coordination between themselves and they were using a very armature tactics to go against Yamada-sensei."

" _Armature_ tactics?" asked Cecilia and Rin at the same time annoyed.

"You both charged in guns blazing." said Jayr looking at Rin and Cecilia. "Useful in a target rich environment but useless against one highly-skilled foe."

"If you are so good at explaining, why won't you give it a try?" asked Rin clearly fuming.

"Thanks but no thanks." said Jayr.

"Why scared of losing to a female?" taunted Rin.

"Rin!" said Ichika.

"Why?" asked Rin. "I keep hearing from other people how good he is but I wonder if he had fought with a real IS user."

"What did you say?" remarked Cecilia.

' _God…. I prefer not to fight but looks like I'm cornered._ ' thought Jayr as he look at Cecilia and Rin arguing sighing.

"With your permission, Orimura Sensei?" asked Jayr.

' _It might be a good chance to make a comparison of his skills.'_ thought Chifuyu.

"I allow it." said Chifuyu.

"Thank you, Orimura-sensei," said Jayr before walking towards Yamada.

Students were whispering among themselves excited at the prospect of seeing a male pilot going up against a teacher who was an IS Representative candidate for Japan in the past.

Jayr stop next to Yamada and activate his IS.

"Yamada-sensei," said Jayr. "Just a request before we start."

"Please don't hold back."

Yamada felt a sudden chill at the back of her spine hearing that.

"Begin." said Chifuyu.

Jayr and Yamada slowly hovered till they reached a certain altitude and stop.

"Here I come." said Jayr drawing out his katana.

Jayr charged towards Yamada katana ready for a slash. Yamada backs away drawing out her assault rifle and starts firing at Jayr.

Jayr weaved through the barrage slowly closing the distance causing Yamada to switch to her grenade launcher and fire a round of grenade at him.

In one fluid moment, Jayr immediately flips his thruster, drew out his beam dagger and throw it at the grenade round.

The dagger hit the grenade round causing the grenade round to explode.

Taking the initiative, Jayr charged through the smoke with his katana raised catching Yamada by surprise.

Reacting by instinct, Yamada raised her shoulder-mounted shield to defend herself causing Jayr's katana to clash with her shield.

Yamada slowly realize that she was slowly pushed backwards as Jayr starts to redline his thrusters and try to push back.

Suddenly, Yamada stumbled as there was no pressure on her shield and was puzzled until she was kicked on the shield pushing her back.

Before she could recover, she heading to the ground with Jayr pushing her with his blade on her shield.

Dusts kicks up as Yamada crashed into the ground causing those who was nearby to raise their hand to shield their eyes from the dust.

Jayr flew out from the dust clouds and landed near the crater before sheathing his katana.

"Checkmate."

The moment the dust cloud settled, Jayr walked into the crater where Yamada is slowly standing up and offer his hand.

"Are you ok, Yamada-Sensei?" asked Jayr as Yamada accepted his help to stand.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." said Yamada.

Jayr gave a quick look over at her IS and grimaced at what he saw.

" _Fuck_." cursed Jayr.

A fine shallow cut can be seen on Yamada's left shoulder-mounted shield.

"What is it?" asked Yamada curious.

"How do you patch an IS up?" asked Jayr.

"What?" asked Yamada.

"Your shield." said Jayr pointing at the cut. "There's a cut on your shield."

Jayr turned around when he heard gasps behind him and saw everyone standing near the edge of the crater.

" _So_ … does anyone knows how to patch up an IS?" asked Jayr.

"There's no need. The IS can repair itself when it's in standby mode." said Chifuyu.

"I see." said Jayr before sighing.

' _There goes my chance to tinker one around.'_ thought Jayr.

' _It seems that he was telling the truth about the 'GN Particles'.'_ thought Chifuyu silently still having trouble wrapping her head around about he had told her the other day.

"Orimura-Sensei," said Jayr snapping her of her thought. "So… does this consider a win considering it's a mock battle?"

"Yes." said Chifuyu nodding before the students to start whispering among themselves some with disbelief in their voice.

' _He manages to win Yamada-Sensei who formerly was a candidate for representative that two representative lost to her even with much superior IS.' thought Charles shocked. 'How good is he?'_

As Jayr climbed out from the crater, he can't help to smirk at the surprised look on Rin and Cecilia face and shook his head before turning around to help Yamada.

"So any more questions?" asked Jayr as he stood in front of Rin and Cecilia after helping Yamada.

"N-no." stuttered Rin.

"If there's no more question, I want you all to start practicing." said Chifuyu. "I want you all to pair up with one Personal IS holder."

Not a moment that Chifuyu has finished talking, girls immediately surrounded Ichika and Charles causing Houki, Rin to be a _little_ bit jealous.

" _I_ SAID PAIR UP WITH ONE! NOT HOGGED AT ONE!" roared Chifuyu causing the girls to quiet down and reluctantly disperse to the other Personal IS holder.

 **Later, Male changing room**

"Whew! That was tough." said Ichika sitting on the bench.

' _If you said that was tough, I don't think you could last a day in the training course.'_ thought Jayr smiling slightly before grimacing. _'Unless if you are talking about the girls…. they are really a pain in the ass.'_

"Are they always like this?" asked Charles referring to how the females .

"From what I heard from Ichika, they are like this all the time." said Jayr starting to change. "I swear that one day I'll go deaf if they keep screaming like that."

Ichika just chuckles while Charles just quietly sits on the bench.

"Charles, would you like to join me for lunch at the rooftop?" asked Ichika.

"I would love to but…" said Charles.

"But?" asked Ichika.

"Won't I be intruding since you'll be eating with your friends?" asked Charles remembering the reaction of Rin and Houki when Ichika was surrounded by girls.

"Nah, I think Houki will be fine with it." said Ichika. "By the way, we should get along since all three of us are the only males in the academy."

"What about Lai?" asked Charles.

"Well, you can count me out lunch since I refused." said Jayr.

' _Though technically, it's Ichika who ask me instead of Houki.'_ thought Jayr quietly.

"And I got stuff that needs doing." continued Jayr.

"What's up about you being that busy doing stuff?" asked Ichika looking annoyed. "You seem to be avoiding us recently."

"I…it's just something that came up recently." said Jayr walking to the door. "See you guys later."

With that, Jayr exited the changing room leaving Ichika and Charles the only one in the room.

"Are you sure that I should join you both for lunch?" asked Charles.

"It's fine." said Ichika in a tone that Charles believe that any further argument only results in the same answer.

"Well, I think we should get changing." said Ichika. "

 **Rooftop**

Houki was humming happily as she waits for Ichika to join her for lunch.

' _It's been a long time since we can really be alone together after_ _ **she**_ _attended the school and now I have a chance to be with him alone.'_ thought Houki blushing imagining multiple scenario between both of them.

Sound of the door being open caused Houki to snap back from her dreamland and turn towards the door. What she saw had cause her to be very annoyed.

Charles.

' _I just invited him for us to be alone. Why can't he get the message?'_ thought Houki annoyed.

"Hey, Houki." said Ichika. "I brought along Charles if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." said Houki dejected.

Ichika might have miss the message behind the answer but Charles notices it and felt that he was intruding so he decided to leave.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I'll be going." apologized Charles bowing before walking away before Ichika grabbed him at the hand.

"She said she don't mind." said Ichika. "So it's fine."

' _Seems like Ichika doesn't get it but at least he didn't bring her along.'_ thought Houki getting less annoyed.

"No, it's fine Mr Dunois." said Houki with a slight smile.

"See?" remarked Ichika.

"I-I see. Thanks you." said Charles. "And you can call me Charles, Miss…?"

"Just call me Houki" said Houki.

After that, they settle down and started eating their lunch that they brought along.

"What do you guys think of Lai?" asked Charles.

"Jayr?" asked Houki. "He an ok guy but a little bit weird on the side."

"Weird? How?" asked Charles.

"There's one time that he told me that he did some studies on psychology for fun in the past." said Houki.

Ichika and Charles look at Houki surprised.

"T-that's surprising." said Charles.

"And he somehow experience real combat before." continued Houki.

"Real combat as in IS combat?" asked Charles.

"I'm not sure but few days ago, we was attacked by an unknown IS and he just told everyone what to do _including_ Orimura-sensei." said Houki.

"The Brunhilde herself?!" said Charles shocked. "What happened next?"

"He help evacuate the people that are trapped in the arena and managed to take out the IS in one thrust." said Houki.

"Took out an IS in one thrust? How?" asked Charles.

"When I asked him that, he just told me it's a secret and it's not Reiraku Byakuya that my IS is equipped with." said Ichika.

"I-I see." said Charles.

"Why did you ask?" asked Houki.

"I-I'm just curious since I've not heard about him from the news." said Charles.

"If I think about it, it's weird that there's no news about him after Ichika." said Houki.

"Jayr just told us that he somehow prevented the government from announcing his presence to the whole world." said Ichika.

"Really?" asked Houki. "How does he do that?"

"I don't know. He said it's a corporate secret." said Ichika. "But he's been a great help to me since he came here."

" _What_ about me?" asked Houki starting to fume.

"You are also a great help to me too, Houki." said Ichika smiling causing Houki to blush.

' _Who are you, Jayr Lai?'_ thought Charles quietly.

 **After school, dorm hallway**

A girl was walking down the hallway trying to find for a specific person that she has been searching since the school ended.

' _And here I thought he would stick out like a sore thumb but instead he just disappear like a ghost.'_ thought the girl trying to be patient.

When she took a turn at a corner and saw someone standing in front of a door looking for the keys causing her to smile as she found the person she's been looking for past few minutes.

She slowly approach the person while taking her camera that has been hanging from her neck and took a photo of him.

When she started looking for him, she was expecting to 'grill' him with some questions and hope for something juicy for the papers but she wasn't expecting ending up with her back on the wall with the guy's forearm pressing onto her neck and having something sharp poking onto her side.

"Who are you?" asked Jayr in a low tone receiving no response.

"I _said_ who are you?" asked Jayr snapping her out from her shock.

"I-I'm Kasumi Noto. I'm with the academy newspaper mogul." said Kasumi trying to be calm.

Jayr blinked for a few times, shook his head before removing his forearm from her neck.

"I'm sorry." said Jayr bowing. "Habit I got from getting into too many fights."

"I-it's ok." said Kasumi rubbing her neck.

' _What kind of fights that could cause him to be like this?_ ' thought Kasumi noticing a scissors on his right hand.

"So what was that flash just now?" asked Jayr.

"That? That's from my camera." said Kasumi showing her camera with a look on her face.

Jayr blinked at the camera before shaking his head annoyed.

' _Looks like I'm getting too jumpy.'_ thought Jayr.

"So since you aren't going to threaten me, do you mind if I asks some questions?" asked Kasumi with a notebook and a pen on her hands.

Jayr sighs preparing himself before looking at her.

"Ok." said Jayr.

"So can you tell me how did you took out the IS during the attack?" asked Kasumi. "Since you took it out with just one attack."

"Who told you that?" asked Jayr suspiciously.

"I have my sources." said Kasumi smiling slyly.

"What I can tell you is that this is classified." said Jayr. "Orders from up top is to have my mouth shut."

" _Awe_ …. can't you even reveal just a little bit?" asked Kasumi.

"No." said Jayr deadpan.

"Just a _little_ bit?" asked Kasumi.

"If you intend to spend the whole day asking me this, then forget it. I won't be saying a single thing." said Jayr turning towards the door. "If you excuse me, I have something else better to do."

"Wait!" said Kasumi. "I have one more question."

Jayr just sighs before turn to face her.

"Make it quick." said Jayr.

"I heard from some sources that Natsume confronted you a few days ago saying that you bullied her sister. Is it true?" asked Kasumi.

"The bullying part or the confrontation part?" asked Jayr after a moment of thought.

"The bullying part." said Kasumi.

"No, it's not. If I had bully her, I would have apologise to her in front of everyone right there and let her sister beat me into a pulp." said Jayr.

" _Really_? You would let her do that?" asked Kasumi surprised.

"I would because I deserve it _if_ I had bully her sister _which_ I did not." said Jayr. "I just lectured her about the difference between a battlefield and a fistfight."

"So playing computer games is considered as experience in a battlefield?" asked Kasumi.

Jayr surprised her by giving a bitter laugh and she was struck by the intensity of emotions shown in his eyes when he look at her in the eyes.

"Ma'am, this interview is over." said Jayr.

Before she could react, Jayr unlock the door, enter his room and locked the door.

Kasumi knocked the door try to continue the interview but receiving no reply.

She walks away disappointed of having any juicy news for the newspaper before recalling the look in his eyes.

' _I wonder what happened to him before he come to the academy.'_

 **Room 0040, later**

Jayr was tinkering with something on his desk when he heard a knock on the door. Dropping what he's doing, Jayr stood up and walk to the door sighing.

' _If this is about that girl asking about_ _ **that**_ _again, I'll just slam the door.'_ thought Jayr.

"I'm coming." said Jayr as he heard another knocking on the door.

There a mix of relief, surprise and suspicion when Jayr saw Yamada standing on the other side of the door with Charles standing behind of her as he open the door.

"Yamada-sensei, do you need anything?" asked Jayr.

"We decided Charles to be your roommate considering that you don't have any roommates and both you are male." said Yamada.

For a short moment, Jayr blinks trying to absorb the information before recovering.

"Sure, just let me get out of the way." said Jayr as he make space letting Charles in. "Just put your luggage on the floor. We'll deal with the arrangement later."

Charles just nodded and entered the room.

"Is there any else, Yamada-Sensei?" asked Jayr.

Yamada waited until Charles is beyond earshot before leaning towards Jayr.

"There's a message that Orimura-Sensei wanted me to pass to you." whispered Yamada. "She wants you to be careful in front of Charles."

"I see." whispered Jayr. "Pass her the massage that I thank her for her concern and I'll be careful if possible."

"Ok." whisper Yamada-Sensei before smiling. "I hope that both of you can get along, Lai-kun."

"I'll try." said Jayr.

"Don't try." said Yamada pouting. "Just do it."

"There's no absolute certainty in the world, Yamada-Sensei." said Jayr smirking. "I'll try to get along with him, I promise."

"Don't make a promise to a girl that you can't keep, Lai-kun." said Yamada.

"It's a habit of mine to make promises that I can keep, Yamada-Sensei." said Jayr still smirking.

"Fine." said Yamada pouting before smiling. "Then I won't disturb you anymore."

"Have a good evening, Yamada-sensei." said Jayr before closing the door.

The moment the door closes, Jayr closes his eyes and took a deep breath.

' _Let's see if you are what I think you are.'_ thought Jayr before opening his eyes.

Jayr walks back into the room and notices that Charles haven't start unpacking. Instead, he was looking at what Jayr was tinkering on a desk which was a yellow semi sphere with circuitries inside.

"What's that?" asked Charles was about to pick up the semi sphere.

"Don't touch it!" said Jayr causing Charles to stop.

"I would prefer if you don't touch it please." said Jayr sighing. "The object is currently very fragile so please don't touch it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything that could break it." said Charles apologetic.

"No apology needed." said Jayr. "I understand your curiosity but _just_ please don't touch it."

"O-ok." said Charles.

"Can I ask you a question if you don't mind?" asked Jayr.

"No, I don't mind." said Charles smiling. "Go ahead."

"Who are you?" asked Jayr.

"What?" asked Charles puzzled.

"You heard me." said Jayr looking at him seriously. "Who are you?"

 _A day after the new pilot has arrive to the academy, a female pilot arrive to stir up more trouble not only in the academy but also to the male pilots. With girl trouble in one side and the whole academy chasing them down, how would the male pilots deal with the new female pilot?_

A/N: That's all for this chap. I hope you guys enjoy it. And please review since reviews or constructive criticism is very useful for writers to write better stories or chapter. And also please give me your thoughts on the poll I've set up. The poll link is in my profile. Thank you and enjoy your day!


	12. Chapter 9: The Silver Haired Maiden

A/N: I'm back! I apologize about the late update. Hard to write when you had to juggle life, homework and personal issue at the same time. The winner for the OC pairing poll is *drumroll….* Orimura Chifuyu. With a total of 13 voters, Orimura Chifuyu won by 7 vote with Charlotte Dunois in the second with 4 votes and Laura Bodewig in the third with 2 votes. Poor Laura. I bet some of you had already expected that. Though I had receive one interesting suggestion for the pairing but alas I had plan for her. I have to apologize again since this chapter is terribly short compared to my pervious chapters. Without further ado, I'll let you guys start reading.

I don't own Infinite Stratos and Gundam 00. Both works are rightfully owned by their respective studio.

Chapter 9: The Silver Haired Maiden

" _You heard me." said Jayr looking at him seriously. "Who are you?"_

" _I-I…" stuttered 'Charles'._

" _Before you start sprouting the same bullshit," Jayr said before being interrupted by a knock at the door._

" _Jayr, it's me." It was Ichika._

" _That makes thing much easier." Jayr muttered looking at the door before looking back to 'Charles'. "For both of our sake, I hope you'll tell the truth."_

' _Charles' was deep in thought as Jayr open the door to let Ichika in and was snapped out from 'his' thought when Ichika call out 'his' name._

" _Yes?" 'Charles' asked looking at Ichika who was looking at 'him' worriedly._

" _Are you ok?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." 'Charles' replied smiling._

" _I don't think so." said 'Charles'._

" _Why?" asked Ichika._

" _I might get send back to France." said 'Charles'._

" _Why is that?" asked Ichika._

" _Since my identity is revealed, my father is going to call me back to France." said 'Charles'._

" _Identity? What identity?" asked Ichika._

" _Charle' Dunois doesn't exist in the first place. It's just a cover to hide. "_ _ **Charles Dunois**_ _" is a she." said Jayr shocking Ichika._

" _B-but why does the CEO lie about that?" asked Ichika._

" _My father wanted me to pretend to be a male in order to get close to Ichika and steal the plans for the Byakushiki." said 'Charles'._

" _Wait. Your father?" asked Ichika surprised. "You mean that the CEO is your actual father?"_

" _Yes. He's my father." said 'Charles'._

" _So if your name if not 'Charles', then what's your actual name?" asked Jayr._

" _M-my actual name is… Charlotte Dunois." said 'Charles'._

 _There was a moment of silence as all of them lost in their thoughts._

" _What happens now?" asked Ichika._

" _When word get out that my father lied, I'll be call back to France, get disavow by my father and be send to prison." said 'Charles'._

" _That serious?" asked Jayr eyes narrowed._

" _Yes. That's what he had told me before I was transferred here." said 'Charles'._

" _I-I would like to apologize to the both of you," said 'Charles'. "For lying about my gender. If the both of you were to hate me, I would understand." said 'Charles' bowing._

" _It's not your fault since your father forced you to." said Ichika._

" _But-"_

" _My parents left Chifuyu-nee and I when we were young. Any attempt to look for them has failed." said Ichika. "So I understand the feeling of being left alone by your parents."_

" _I can keep this a secret and even if your identity is revealed, your father or his company can't do anything about it since the article said that any students within this Academy, while they are enrolled, do not belong to any country, organization, or group." said Ichika._

" _And about the data, we can figure something out while we are still enrolled in the academy." said Ichika smiling._

" _What about Lai?" asked Charles looking at Jayr._

" _Sorry, I can't keep it a secret." said Jayr._

" _Why?" asked Ichika. "She was forc-."_

" _But what I can do is offer you a deal." said Jayr._

' _A deal.' thought 'Charles' fearing the worst. 'I don't like how this is going.'_

" _What kind of terms that you are requesting?" asked Charles._

" _Just two simple request." said Jayr. "One, keep my existence a secret from your father and the world and two, don't touch my IS."_

" _And in return you'll keep my existence a secret?" asked Charles._

" _Yes." said Jayr._

" _I see." said Charles relieved. "It's a deal."_

"That sums up what happened yesterday." said Jayr.

Chifuyu was quiet as she lean back on her chair and starting thinking while Jayr took a quick peek at the cup of coffee on Chifuyu's desk before taking a quick sniff at the smell.

' _Colombia? Nah, too strong. Mid east? Smells like it but it's lacking something.'_ thought Jayr.

"Do you think she's lying?" asked Chifuyu making Jayr to snap out from his thought.

"To be honest, I think she's telling the truth." said Jayr.

"You trust her because _Charles_ is a _girl_?" asked Chifuyu.

"I never said that I trust her but I trust my instinct. It had never failed me before." said Jayr.

"I see." said Chifuyu.

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Jayr.

Chifuyu puts her hands underneath her chin as she quietly thinks for a few moments while Jayr leans back onto the chair looking at her with his arms crossed.

"I don't think I could do anything. She's a student representative of France. If I want to kick her out of the academy to keep my brother safe, it'll be very difficult." said Chifuyu.

"I see." said Jayr. "Actually I could think of one reason of keeping her around."

"What's that?" asked Chifuyu.

"He needs friends." said Jayr. "Sure, I'm considered a friend to him but I won't here long, am I?"

"And he needs some female help to get his head sorted out with the whole romance thing."

"So you noticed?" asked Chifuyu, with an obvious tone.

"Pretty hard not to when those two girls are practically begging him to sweep them of their feet." said Jayr shrugging.

"I doubt it will happen." said Chifuyu shaking her head. "I just hope she doesn't caused any trouble."

"Well, just hope the friendly relationship will last long. He'll need it." said Jayr.

 **Later, At class**

'Charles' was nervous as she keep peeking at Chifuyu who is currently standing next to the entrance of the class. Despite Jayr telling her that Chifuyu won't do anything towards her, she still feels uncomfortable as she keep thinking at the possibility of what Chifuyu had not told Jayr in her mind.

On the other hand, Jayr wasn't faring well either. He couldn't stop keeping himself from nodding off to sleep. Attempts of keeping himself awake by chugging two of black coffee at the cafeteria isn't working well. It was until a sound of door opening that he was aware what was going on.

He saw a female who is fairly average in height and had long silver hair walks in slightly stiff and

Both which signify trouble to Jayr causing him to be alert, at least to an extent.

She stood next to Yamada with her hand behind her back as the class started to whine about the "Happy announcement" that Yamada had told them before being silence by Chifuyu in the usual way.

"Say your introduction." said Chifuyu.

"Yes, instructor." replied the female before facing towards the class. "My name is Laura Bodewig."

There was silence in the class as everyone expects her to continue.

"I-is that all?" asked Yamada.

"That is all." said Laura before she noticed Ichika. "It's you."

She slowly walks towards Ichika while the whole class watches her and slapped Ichika hard with the back of her hand.

"Why?" asked Laura.

"Huh?" asked Ichika.

"You are my wife, why haven't you keep in contact with me after you leave Germany?" asked Laura looking at Ichika sadly as Ichika unable to formulate any word

"W-wait, you know her, Ichika?" said Houki standing up.

"And who is are you?" asked Laura.

"I'm Ichika childhood friend." said Houki smugly.

"Well, I'm also Ichika's childhood friend." said Laura bringing a twitch to Houki's eyebrow.

Both of them look at each other sizing each other up while the whole class was quiet looking at both of them.

"Er… Laura-chan…" said Ichika while standing up.

"I told you before not to call me that!" said Laura while hitting Ichika in the gut.

Ichika's eyes widen and started to cough before kneeling on his knees struggling for air.

' _Brilliant'_ thought Jayr while massaging his temple. _'This just turned into a romance comedy.'_

 **Later, Cafeteria**

The only sound that could be only heard by the people sitting nearby is the sound of utensils as Jayr eats his lunch while the others hadn't touch their meal after they bought it.

Houki, Rin and Laura were sizing each other up by eyesight, Ichika stuck in the middle of them is looking around nervous and Cecilia didn't dare to touch her food seeing how the situation is tense.

"So Ichika, when are you gonna introduce Miss Laura here? When we are six feet underground?" asked Jayr.

Ichika glared at him for a moment before sighing.

' _I just hope they won't end up fighting.'_ thought Ichika as he took a deep breath.

 **Later, Room 0040**

Jayr and 'Charles' was attending to their own business when they heard a knock on the door and heard Ichika voice through the door.

"Jayr, are you in there?"

It was close to dinner time when Ichika finished his story of what happened when Houki, Rin, Laura and him got summoned into Chifuyu office due to the damage caused by Houki, Rin and Laura and there were a lot of wincing by Jayr and 'Charles' in certain parts of the story.

"Ouch, that's one hell of a way to spend the rest of the afternoon." said Jayr.

"I understand that Houki, Rin and Laura caused the damage but why would she also summon you to her office?" asked 'Charles'.

"Because she had I also had a part in causing those damage." said Ichika. "I don't understand what she is she talking about."

"What do you mean?" asked 'Charles'.

"All I did was introduce Laura to Houki and Rin then the next thing I know is they are summoning their IS and start fighting among themselves." said Ichika. "Argh, girls are hard to underst-"

Ichika stopped himself when he remember that a girl is sitting opposite of him.

"It's ok." said "'Charles'". "I understand what you are going through."

"So tell me Ichika, what do you know about Laura?" asked Jayr.

"Why?" asked Ichika.

"Nothing. I'm just surprise you knew someone from the military." said Jayr shrugging.

' _Why when I'm near Laura I keep getting this tinging feeling at the back of my head?'_ thought Jayr.

"I knew her when I accompanied Chifuyu-nee to Germany to teach them a few years ago." said Ichika before shivering remembering the intense training they had to go through.

"Wait, a few years ago?" asked 'Charles'. "Wouldn't they be underage to be in the military?"

"It didn't bother Chifuyu-nee and she told me not to ask them about that." said Ichika shrugged.

"Training underage soldiers. Something never change no matter what world you are in." muttered Jayr remembering Marie and Allelujah's story.

"By the way, do you guys don't mind if Laura joined us for training tomorrow?" asked Ichika.

Ichika got his answer from the two with a nod.

"I see." said Ichika. "I'll inform her now."

With that Ichika left the room leaving Jayr and 'Charles' to ponder to their own thoughts.

' _I wonder if she will notice that I'm a girl?'_ thought 'Charles'.

' _Tomorrow should be an interesting day.'_ thought Jayr grinning.

 **Tomorrow, At the training arena**

' _God fucking damn it how long until they're going to shut it?'_ thought Jayr.

In front of him, Cecilia and 'Charles' was Houki, Rin and Laura having an argument about who is much better suited to teach Ichika about IS while Ichika was standing near them unable to do anything. They have been arguing for the past 10 minutes causing Jayr to be a bit impatient.

"ICHIKA, CQC NOW!" shouted Jayr causing everyone to jump.

"Y-yes." said Ichika.

Ichika summoned his IS and was about to walk to Jayr when Laura spoke up.

"Hey, I said I would teach you Ichika!" said Laura pissed.

"You _would_ if you WEREN"T FUCKING ARGUING WITH THEM FOR THE PAST 10 FUCKING MINUTES!" shouted Jayr.

"And what would you teach him, _teacher_?" asked Laura in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe something that could be _useful_ than listening to a fucking argument." replied Jayr in a similar manner.

"G-guys.."

"What could be useful than my training method?" asked Laura.

' _Darn, I can't say anything about my past. Now what?'_ thought Jayr.

"He defeated me, is that enough for him to teach him?" asked Cecilia.

"Cecilia…" muttered Jayr looking at her surprised.

"That proves nothing." said Laura smugly. "That shows that you are weak."

Pissed, Cecilia was about to speak when Jayr raise his hand to stop her.

"If I added that I also defeated Yamada-sensei who was one of the representative candidate for Japan in the past that had defeated two IS user that is much more advanced for her _and_ manage to scratch her IS, would that be enough?" asked Jayr.

"Impossible." said Laura eyes widen.

"If you don't believe it, you can ask anyone here including Ichika or Orimura-sensei herself." said Jayr.

"I refuse to believe it." said Laura.

"If words can't convince you, then we'll have a mock fight right here right now, is it fine with you?" asked Jayr.

' _A mock fight? This is a good chance to verify what Ichika told me about him.'_ thought Laura.

"I accept." said Laura receiving a nod in reply.

"Can you guy be the judge for this mock fight?" asked Jayr looking at the others.

After 5 minutes, both Jayr and Laura are in the air hovering waiting for the signal to start.

"START!"

"Jayr Lai, Exia Custom R. Exterminating enemy." muttered Jayr.

For a few minutes, Cecilia, Rin, Houki and Ichika are looking at a shooting match that neither of them managed to gain the upper hand. Both continuously fire a burst at the opponent which they both dodge and return fire with another burst.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Rin.

"J-Jayr will win of course. He manage to defeat Yamada-Sensei so he could defeat her too." said Cecilia.

"But Jayr doesn't have the same military training that Laura had." said Houki.

' _What are you doing, Jayr?'_ thought 'Charles'.

Laura was gritting her teeth when she dodge another burst and return one of her own.

' _All this shooting is getting me nowhere. I have to close in.'_

She prepared herself as she dodge another burst.

' _Now!'_

She return fire with a burst and charged at Jayr with her blade deployed.

Jayr was about to return fire when Laura closed onto him causing him to parry it with his shield which the blades slightly scorched the shield, fire a burst before drawing out his katana. A few round managed to hit at Laura but didn't caused anything major but slightly depleting her IS shield level. She flipped around and was about to repeat her move when Jayr flew towards the ground which she follow suit.

Jayr's attention was split at the radar and the ground. If he wants to ensure that he had a chance of pulling of the move he had in his mind, he had to be careful of his timing. Pulling up too early would cause him to lose his chance and have Laura at his six taking pot shot at him. Pulling up too late would cause him to crash into the ground and give Laura the chance to give the coup de grace.

' _Now!'_ thought Jayr as the radar indicate that Laura was slightly behind him.

Jayr flipped himself around, redline his booster and slash at Laura. He felt his muscles were screaming in pain and his shoulders were about to pop out from its socket as Laura want past his katana before crashing into the ground.

Laura stood up and was about to raise her rail gun when she saw a notification on a visor and her eyes widen when she read the message.

"IS damaged! Repairs are needed!"

Jayr landed his IS when he saw that Laura wasn't about to shoot him and walked towards her before noticing the small cut on the torso of Laura's IS.

"So now do you believe what I say?" asked Jayr.

"Amateur luck." said Laura.

"So you want another round?" asked Jayr readying himself.

"Bring it on." said Laura charging towards Jayr.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both Jayr and Laura freeze and turn towards the source of the voice which was Chifuyu's as she walks towards them.

"Chifuyu-nee." said Ichika before getting a book thrown at his head.

"It's Orimura-sensei." said Chifuyu before facing Jayr and Laura.

"Instructor."

"Orimura-sensei."

"Lai, what you did posed danger for you and for Bodewig. And for that you will be running 50 laps tomorrow 6 in the morning around the campus."

"Yes, Orimura-sensei." said Jayr dejected as Laura smirked slightly.

"Bodewig," continued Chifuyu causing Laura stiffen. "You are reckless in pursuing your enemy. For that, you will have the same punishment as Lai."

"Yes, Instructor."

"As for settling your fight, there will a tournament coming up. With any luck, both of you could settle your fight but before that I do not want any trouble." said Chifuyu.

After getting her reply, she walked back to her office with Yamada who was waiting in front of the entrance to the hangar.

Both of them were quiet with the occasional greeting done with a few colleagues that passed by until Yamada felt that she had to ask something that has been nagging her.

"Orimura-sensei, why did you stop both of them?" asked Yamada. "Isn't it better to let them settle their fight now instead of the tournament?"

"I wasn't stopping them. I was stopping Jayr." said Chifuyu surprising Yamada.

"Why?"

' _Why indeed?'_ thought Chifuyu asking herself.

With words spread out that the second male pilot and the mysterious silver hair maiden will fight off in the upcoming tournament, everyone is expecting to watch a fight of their life. Pressure is stacking up on Jayr as he had to prepare for the tournament while dealing with the haunting of his past. On the other hand, Ichika had to deal with three hopeless maidens without having the academy being tear apart. With Charlotte lending a hand, could he succeed?

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry again for the short chapter. Since this is the first time that I will be writing an intensive fight for the next chapter, I had to plan out the details and with my ongoing internship, I don't really have that much of the time to plan out the details. And here is where I'm gonna announce a bad news. I'm putting this story on hold. The reason is that I would like to edit my pervious chapters so that I could make the whole story look much "standardize" if you get what I mean. BTW, I would like to hear ideas from you guys about Jayr x Chifuyu pairing so I could understand what you guys are expecting from this pairing. I have some general ideas but I still would like to hear you guys out. And finally please put a review. Thank you.


	13. Final Announcement

A/N: Hello, fellow reader. I am back from the world of the dead with the edited version of this story. I apologize for making you guys wait for a long time for the edited version. Unfortunately with the limited time I had with classes and with my exam around the corner, I only had the time to edit one chapter but after my exam, more will come. I'm not going spoil anything here but there is one thing that you guys need to know is that the edited chapter will be posted as another story. The main plot is more or less the same with a couple of interesting twists in the plot. The character will be more or less similar from what you have read with a few differences. And the pairing will be as the same as before.

The new story will be named as Infinite Stratos: The Stranger's War.


End file.
